La nueva ropa de la emperatriz
by Nerisella Moonshadow
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Bella una mujer normal de los días modernos, que solo intenta encontrar la paz tras la desaparición de su hermana, es secuestrada y casada con un guerrero de otro planeta que reclama ser su Compañero Sagrado.
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: NADA EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE.** **La trama es de Jaid Black, yo solo la estoy adaptando con algunos personajes de la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**La nueva ropa de la emperatriz**

Las leyes que rigen el planeta Tryston son las de los sentidos, donde el placer sexual se busca por encima de todo lo demás. Un lugar en el que los hombres son gigantes de más de dos metros y las mujeres bellezas convertidas en objetos de deseo. El emperador de esta galaxia dispone de más de seiscientas hembras dispuestas a complacerle, sin embargo él busca a su compañera sagrada. Una mujer de piel blanca y pelo de color del fuego será la elegida. Ambos convertirán el erotismo en un auténtico arte sin límites. Bienvenida al planeta Tryston, la galaxia Trek Mi Q'an, la séptima dimensión donde lo que mandan son los sentidos y el placer sexual se busca por encima de todo lo demás. Un lugar donde los hombres son gigantes y las mujeres objetos de su deseo. Un lugar donde las mujeres son apreciadas y protegidas por encima de todo lo demás, y viven sólo para complacer a los hombres o que incluso desfilan en público más que medio desnudas y hacen el amor apasionadamente y a menudo.

Edward Q'an Tal es el gran emperador de Tryston y emperador de la galaxia Trek Mi Q'an. Un hombre poderoso en posición y estatura cuya búsqueda es simple: encontrar a su compañera sagrada, la mujer a la que estará unido durante todos sus largos años de vida. Eso en sí mismo es mucho pedir, ya que el hombre tiene a su disposición unas seiscientas hembras más que dispuestas a complacerlo. Pero una vez que tenga a su compañera sagrada, todo irá bien en su vida y será feliz. Bueno... a menos que ella resulte ser una mujer humana de nuestros días.

Bella Swan es una contable fiscal que sólo quiere encontrar una mínima tranquilidad mental tras la desaparición de su hermana. Con un pelo como el color del fuego y la piel clara, esta belleza está a punto de ser llevada en volandas por un bárbaro de más de 2 metros de altura que sencillamente resulta ser el hombre más apuesto que jamás ha visto. De más está decir, que ella no está nada entusiasmada en averiguar cómo se ve la moda y la "modestia" en la nueva vida que la espera, pero antes de darse cuenta se encuentra casada con ese hombre sumamente viril y empujada en un mundo donde el erotismo en un auténtico arte. Nadie dijo que el amor con un extraterrestre sería fácil.

Disfrute las aventuras picantes mientras ella se acomoda a la vida y al amor en otra dimensión.

* * *

**hola! **

**Espero les guste esta adaptación y me dejen su opinión, mañana subire el primer capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: NADA EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE.** **La trama es de Jaid Black, yo solo la estoy adaptando con algunos personajes de la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**La nueva ropa de la emperatriz**

**Capítulo 1**

Bella Swan tomó un sorbo del té de hierbas y le pasó la taza a su mejor amiga Rosalie Hale. Rosalie aceptó la taza tranquilamente, tomó un sorbo y, con calma se la pasó a la siguiente persona del círculo de meditación.

Cuando la copa había dado una vuelta entera, el líder muy tranquilo de Los Rostros Sonrientes y el Retiro de Los Corazones de Paz, la señora Feliz- en verdad se daba a conocer así- le sonrió al grupo. Ella le recordaba a Bella de una esposa Stepford**1**. "¿Se sienten todos relajados?" preguntó la señora Feliz en forma melodiosa. "¿Sonríen nuestros rostros hoy?"

Rosalie frunció el ceño. Dio una mirada fría hacia Bella y le dijo con su mirada: "Me las vas a pagar por esto". Bella se dio cuenta en forma distraída que el ceño fruncido de Rosalie no mostraba tranquilidad. Ella sólo esperaba que la señora Feliz no se diera cuenta de la falla de su mejor amiga. De lo contrario, era posible que las hiciera hacer algún tipo de proyecto extra como mudarse por tiempo indefinido a Mister Rogers Neighborhood**2**. La señora Feliz cerró sus ojos y respiro por los orificios de su nariz y exhaló por su boca. Ella alzó una mano, suave al aire serpenteando de un lado al otro con movimientos suaves. "respiremos. Encontremos la pazzzzzz."

Los que pagaron por ir al retiro hicieron como hacía la directora y, no obstante, un poco escépticos, cerraron sus ojos, respiraron e intentaron a toda costa encontrar la paz.

El grupo de Bella constaba de Rosalie, ella, y otros cuatro. Al lado de Rosalie estaba Fred, un gerente ejecutivo extraordinario de cincuenta años cuyo médico le recomendó Los Rostros Sonrientes y el Retiro de Meditación de Los Corazones de Paz después de una operación de triple desvío de arterias. La señora Feliz le había negado el uso de su fax portátil y teléfono celular, pero Fred había sido sorprendido rompiendo los reglamentos unas veces con pretexto de "asegurarse que todavía funcionaban". Hasta ahora, Fred no había encontrado la paz.

Al lado de Fred estaba Prue, una ama de casa de cuarenta y tres años, madre de cinco hijos, quien tuvo una crisis de nervios después de que su hijo mayor le revelara el otoño pasado su tendencia homosexual. Ella vino en busca de paz cuando trató de ser una buena madre al apoyar a su hijo y su nuevo esposo. Como ya era normal ver a Prue llorar a cualquier hora en que le echaran un vistazo hacia ella, era probable que tampoco hubiera encontrado la paz.

Entre Jameson y la señora Feliz se sentaba Arthur, un monje. ¡Quién pensaría que habría algo en la vida de un monje que le produciría tanta tensión que lo mandaría a este lugar! Pero, en fin, ahí estaba. Un monje que necesitaba encontrar paz. Si los movimientos nerviosos del hermano Arthur y sus balbuceos incoherentes indicaban algo, a él también le hacía falta encontrar la paz.

Paz, eso parecía ser algo difícil de encontrar.

Bella inhalaba por los orificios de su nariz y exhalaba por su boca mientras escuchaba la voz con un timbre alegre al dar órdenes. Este era su tercer día consecutivo y el de Rosalie en el campamento y hasta ahora, no estaba más serena que a la llegada.

Quizás este retiro en que convenció a Rosalie que asistiera con ella no había sido una de sus mejores ideas. Pareció una buena idea cuando el EAP**3** en el trabajo le dio un folleto con mucha información del campamento. Parecía ser la manera perfecta de dejar atrás la tensión del año pasado en la ciudad mientras ella encontrara la paz en las montañas de Catskill por una semana; ahora no estaba tan segura.

Pues, ya no importa. Rosalie y ella ya estaban aquí. ¡Más vale aprovecharlo!

Bella cerró sus ojos y respiró, trataba con desespero encontrar la paz. Ella se sentía como una mujer que se ahogaba arrastrada por las corrientes, aferrándose por ayuda con desespero a una ramilla que pasaba y oraba para que la mantuviera a flote.

Se le ocurrió a Bella que encontrar la paz era una tarea de mucha tensión.

* * *

"Me cuesta creer que pierdo una semana entera de vacaciones muy merecidas en este maldito lugar". Rosalie le dio una mueca de tristeza a Bella desde el plato de ensaladas de verduras y ¡qué excelente!- vinagre de aliño.

Bella alzó la mirada desde su servicio de comida para conejos lo suficiente para fruncirle el ceño. "¿Por qué tienes que despreciar todas mis ideas? Eso me molesta mucho".

"No quise dar a entender nada de ello." Rosalie movió la mano con un gesto desdeñoso. "Yo sólo bromeaba". Ella se acercó a la mesa y captó la mirada de su mejor amiga. "¿Recuerdas lo que es bromear, cierto? ¿Recuerdas, eso que hacíamos antes de que te convirtieras en Morticia Adams aquí presente?

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor. A ella no le importó lo inapropiado que fuera ese apodo en ese momento. Ella puso el tenedor sobre la mesa y suspiró, cerró sus ojos y se dio un pequeño masaje en las sienes. "Discúlpame Rose. Sé que no quisiste insinuar nada con eso. No sé qué me pasa últimamente. Siento que he perdido el control."

Rosalie extendió su mano hasta tomar la mano de Bella. "Amor, debes seguir adelante,", le dijo en voz baja. "ha sido un año muy difícil".

Bella abrió sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior y asintió haciendo un gesto con su cabeza. ¡Cuánto necesitaba seguir adelante! Su hermana menor, Nessie, cumplió una año de desaparecida ayer y no parecía que iba a volver jamás. "Es tan difícil aceptarlo, Rose. Lo que digo es que de todos los lugares, Disney World! ¿Quién rayos se cae de The Pirates of Penzance y que nunca se sabe de esa persona de nuevo?" Ella refunfuñó "¡Rayos! Esas cosas no suceden".

Rosalie le apretó la mano. "Tienes mi apoyo, Corazón, como siempre".

Con un soplo, Bella apartó de su vista su cabello rojo como vino en el proceso. Ella en respuesta también le apretó la mano a Rosalie. "Lo sé, Rose. Lo sé". Ella se enderezó más en su asiento y dio una risa sin ganas. "¡Dios mío, soy terrible! Lo has hecho todo por mí este año pasado y te lo agradezco por criticar cada palabra que sale de mi boca". Ella asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. "¿Cómo me soportas?"

Rosalie gruñó. "No es fácil". Ella vaciló una sonrisa mientras apretaba la mano de Bella otra vez. "Pero lo siento. Tú sabes, por despreciar este lugar. Yo jamás-".

"¡No!" insistió Bella y movió su cabeza con vigor señalando algo negativo. "Las cosas tienen que volver a ser como eran. Yo necesito un poco de sentimiento de normalidad otra vez"

En verdad, tener a Rosalie velando cada palabra que ella susurrara no era normal. Ellas habían sido mejores amigas desde temprano en su niñez y, debido a ese hecho, siempre habían compartido un compañerismo sencillo que algunas amistades, pese cuán bueno, podían proclamar. La mayoría de las veces sabían lo que la otra pensaba antes de si quiera haber hablado.

Rosalie asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. Nada más tenía que ser dicho sobre ese tema. "Con que", preguntó, efectivamente al cambiar el tema, "esto está lleno de diversión, y ni decir lo apetitivo"- ella miró su plato y mostró descontento con sus labios"- ¿te ha ayudado del todo la gira a Green Acres?

"En verdad no".

Ella quitó la vista del plato de ensalada. ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no?

Bella encogió sus hombros. "El respirar me aburre. Me doy cuenta que en lugar de relajarme, eso sólo me da tiempo para pensar en mis problemas".

"¿Como…"?

"Tú sabes. ¿Cómo tenemos que respirar durante nuestras sesiones de masajes?"

"Sip".

"Yo respiro profundo muy bien y, durante todo el tiempo que me están dando un masaje, me imagino que me lo da Denzel Washington y Mel Gibson en lugar de estos pequeñuelos que nos dan los masajes".

Bella alzó una ceja. "¿Con que ambos?

Rosalie gruñó. "Así es. Sólo uno de ellos no servirá. Hay algo de la combinación de Washington-Gibson que puede hacer que una mujer respiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire. ¡Muchacha! ¡En esos momentos he encontrado la paz"! Bella se rió. Eso era como un sonido musical a los oídos de Rosalie.

"¡Oh, Rose, eres tan mala! Sus ojos temblaron mientras ella se mordisqueaba el labio. "Pero creo que lo intentaré la próxima vez. ¿Funciona alguna otra combinación o sólo la de Washington-Gibson"?

Rosalie asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. "Sólo Mel y Denzel, corazón. Yo lo llamo la técnica Mel-zel".

Bella gruñó. "¡Entonces será la técnica Mel-zel! "Está bien". Rosalie se rió entre los dientes.

Dos días después, Bella le confesó a su amiga que la técnica Mel-zel le había hecho maravillas. Era extraño. Rosalie tenía la razón en eso tanto como en que la técnica no era buena con otra combinación. Sólo funcionaba con Mel y Denzel. Mel tenía que darle un masaje en su lado izquierdo y Denzel en su lado derecho. ¡Era un tremendo descubrimiento! ¡Ni decir lo raro que era esa combinación!

Acabadas de salir del cuarto de masajes, Bella y Rosalie y, por ende, todavía con sus batas blancas del balneario y se sirvieron dos tazas de porcelana llenas con té de yerbas y encontraron una mesa para tomárselo a sorbos. A ellas se les unió Prue, el ama de casa que tenía el hijo homosexual y Jameson, el lord inglés que nunca dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

Rosalie le echó un vistazo a Jameson y con elegancia alzó una ceja. "Jaimecito, corazón, casi te ves más contento esta mañana".

Bella apartó la mirada para no reírse. El noble inglés siempre tenía el ceño fruncido. Cómo Rosalie podía distinguir un ánimo del otro, no lo entendía, pero lo podía hacer. Se notaba que a Jameson no le molestó del todo. De hecho, es posible que hasta lo aceptara, ya que era tan palpable a uno que el aristócrata casado le había empezado a gustar un poquito su mejor amiga.

Pero ¡quién lo podría culpar! Rosalie Hale era exquisitamente bella. Ella tenía un cuerpo largo y lánguido, como deportivo y portaba una piel blanca como la nieve. Tal y como Bella se había imaginado que la reina Nefertiti se veía en sus buenos días.

El cabello color rubio le colgaba a media espalda en trencitas pequeñas que le rodeaban el rostro de una mujer que podría hacerle competencia a una súper modelo. Ojos carmelitas con forma de almendras, y grandes labios rojos. La mujer era exquisita.

Pero de todos sus atributos, no era su rostro el que más le gustaba a Rose. A cambio, ella se enorgullecía en su cabello. No se lo había cortado ni una vez en su vida y juraba que jamás lo haría.

Bella tampoco se había cortado los mechones de cabello color rojo vino. Cabello largo y estatura mayor que el promedio era lo único que Rosalie y ella compartían desde un punto de vista físico. En todas las otras formas, sus apariencias estaban en extremos opuestos.

Mientras Rosalie era de piel blanca, Bella lucía una tez cremosa que todas las mujeres en su familia poseían. Valga que su color marfil lucía bien con su cabello rojo vino y ojos azul plateados que había bastante en las mujeres de la familia Swan.

Sus figuras también eran distintas. Mientras Rosalie tenía una figura perfecta de moda con su busto de talla C y su cuerpo tallado majestuoso, Bella era más llena de caderas y más exuberante de busto.

Eran dos mujeres, dos mejores amigas, quienes la sociedad clasificaban como "bellas". Distintas, pero bellas. El milagro más grande es que ninguna de ellas lo sentían o en verdad lo creían. Pero esa era la manera de las norteamericanas. Nadie está contento con su propia suerte y el espejo del baño ajeno refleja una mejor reflexión.

Bella controló su humor y se viró hacia Jameson y Rosalie. Ella inclinó su cabeza al caballero británico con solemnidad. "Es cierto, Jameson, parece que por fin encuentras tu paz".

Jameson entonces frunció el ceño nada fuera de lo común. "Toda esta maldita tontería de encontrar la paz de uno ha sido una pérdida de libras esterlinas". Su ceño fruncido se hizo más profundo. "¡He dicho! No tengo más paz que al llegar".

Rosalie cloqueó su lengua. "Jaimito, tienes que relajarte, corazón. Debes respirar. Debes encontrar la pazzzzzzz".

Bella se hubiera reído, pero Prue escogió ese preciso momento para estallar en llanto. Ella sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su bata y se la pasó por los ojos. "Lo siento tanto. Pero creo que Jameson tiene razón. Yo tampoco puedo encontrar la paz ¡y sólo me quedan dos días para encontrarla!" Ella estalló en llanto otra vez.

Jameson frunció el ceño. Por lo menos más de lo normal.

Bella extendió su brazo y le dio palmadas a Prue en la mano. "Todo va a estar bien." Ella echó un breve vistazo hacia Rosalie y gruñó. "Quizás le debemos presentar a Prue la técnica de Mel-zel.

Rosalie le sonrió en respuesta. "No es una mala idea". Ella alzó sus cejas y consideró a Jameson. "Te lo enseñaría aquí, Jaime, pero dudo que haga maravillas".

El lord inglés inclinó su cabeza. "¿Y qué técnica es esa, señorita Hale"?

Se abrieron los ojos con forma de almendra de Rosalie. "Corazón, déjame decirte algo…"

* * *

1) Una esposa tan perfecta que parece irreal

2) El Barrio del Señor Rogers- programa estadounidense educativo donde los vecinos no tienen problemas y todo es felicidad

3) Programa de Asistencia al Empleado

* * *

**Hola!**

**Este fue el primer capítulo, espero me cuenten que les parecio :D**

**Como verán los capítulos son cortitos, así que tratare de subir seguido.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: NADA EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE.** **La trama es de Jaid Black, yo solo la estoy adaptando con algunos personajes de la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**La nueva ropa de la emperatriz**

**Capítulo 2**

_La ciudad de arena en el Planeta Tryston, Galaxia Trek Mi Q'an Séptima dimensión 6023 Y.Y. (Años Yesssat)_

Edward Q'an Tal, el Gran Rey de Tristón, Emperador de la galaxia Trek Mi Q'an, Guardián de las Arenas Sagradas, y el hombre más temido en seiscientas galaxias y en siete dimensiones se metió un Cheesy Doodle en su boca. Mascó con ganas haciendo ruido, pensativo por un momento mientras que el aparato de queso se convertía en una sustancia como pasta antes de deslizarse en su garganta real. Era casi asqueroso, pensó con rapidez.

Frunciendo el ceño a la sacerdotisa, con telequinesia llamó a un frasco de alhajas de matpow de la mesa real alta para no tragar la pasta infernal en seco. La Suma Sacerdotisa observaba a Su Majestad tomar la botella plana del aire y beber de ella, los músculos de su garganta trabajaban a una con sus tragos. Al beber, dos chicas esclavas Kefa desnudas le daban masaje a los grandes hombros desde atrás.

Los ojos de la Suma Sacerdotisa observaban con desprecio. Si fuera tan sólo unos cientos de años más joven, ella estaría acostada sobre su espalda, rogando que el Gran Rey se la cogiera aquí y ahora, con público o sin público. Ella sonrió en forma abierta por su musa mental. ¡Por la diosa!, ¡la futura Gran Reina era una mujercita afortunada! Pero ¿qué mujer humanoide no desearía el privilegio de montarse en un guerrero como El Excelente todos los días y noches?

Cabello castaño oscuro con reflejos rojizos como en la décima luna de Tryston.

Ojos tan azules y transparentes como piedras gista. Piel de un marrón dorado como el caro cuero crudo.

Siete pies y cuatro pulgadas, de trescientas setenta libras de puro músculos poderosos.

Sí, la futura Gran Reina de Tryston y Emperatriz de Trek Mi Q'an era más afortunada que todas las demás.

El Gran Rey terminó de beber del frasco, entonces hizo un gesto para que la botella tomara su lugar en la mesa alzada. Con eso realizado, una tercera esclava desnuda le secó las últimas gotitas de matpow de su boca.

Edward se viró hacia la Suma Sacerdotisa. Su voz era profunda y pura, retumbante y oscura. "¿Qué más me habéis traído de este mundo primitivo de primera dimensión?" El miró atrás de ella para cerciorarse que ella estaba sola. "Tú mencionaste a mi prometida pero ¿acaso la veo a tu lado"?

La Suma Sacerdotisa asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. "Usted sabe igual que yo que aunque mis visiones casi siempre suceden, ha habido algunas veces desafortunadas en que he estado equivocada, Su Majestad".

Él hizo una mueca mientras recordaba esa vez fatal demasiado bien. El trajo a su lado a Tanya, la esclava que acababa de secarle la cara del matpow. Al apretar sus nalgas con su mano grande, él se dirigió a la Suma Sacerdotisa con la otra. "¿Y qué quieres decir?"

"Tú debes ir entre los primitivos de la primer dimensión para colectarla tú mismo, si es en verdad tu Compañera Sagrada. Sólo un guerrero trystoni puede llevar a cabo las pruebas necesarias para conjeturar si una mujer es suya por la ley".

Él asintió. "Eso es verdad, ¡oh, Santísima! ¿Consideras este viaje a la primera dimensión digno del tiempo de tu Gran Rey"?

La Suma Sacerdotisa coincidió con la mirada del Excelentísimo. "Así lo considero".

Edward asintió con un gesto de la cabeza. Él se viró hacia su hermano Emmett, el Rey de la quinta luna de Ti Q'won-Tryston a que lo mandara. "Me acompañarás en mi búsqueda, hermano".

Emmett inclinó su cabeza.

Él se viró hacia su primer hombre al mando y le ordenó que preparara el vehículo de gastroluz para su partida. Con eso llevado a cabo, Emmett se rascó la cabeza mientras giraba sobre su talón para estar de frente a Edward. "Será mejor que yo traiga a Kita conmigo. Mi amigo se enoja un poco cuando hago búsquedas sin él.

Edward dio un suspiro. El soportaría la presencia de los pugmuffs durante su viaje por el bien de su hermano, con o sin la criatura lleno de gases. De todas formas, ellos no estarían fuera por más de la salida de seis lunas. Las flatulencias del pugmuff lograrían que sus ojos ardieran pero sólo hasta tal grado en la salida de seis lunas. Las flatulencias del pugmuff podían hacer que sus ojos ardieran hasta tal grado en el tiempo de seis días. "Pues, así sea".

Edward viró su cabeza hacia el pecho de Tanya y mamó del pezón regordete que ella le ofreció. La muchacha esclava movía sus dedos por el cabello tupido del amo. El la jaló a su regazo, su polla muy erecta.

El pugmuff entusiasmado llamó la atención de Edward y se la quitó de sus intenciones lujuriosas. Kita brincaba y brincaba de gozo, y resoplaba del entusiasmo de ser incluido en la búsqueda de su jefe.

Edward apretó su rostro en los senos de Tanya para aliviar la peste vil que se elevaba como resultado de los flatulencias del muy entusiasta, Kita. Él echó un vistazo hacia su hermano y gruñó. "No le permitirás al pugmuff que tenga frijoles mientras nosotros estemos en nuestra búsqueda".

Emmett asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, sus propios ojos le ardían "Sí, hermano. Nada de frijoles". Edward le dio una nalgada juguetona a Tanya. Ella era la favorita de sus juguetitos. "Espérame en tu recámara. Yo me encargaré de ti antes de que me vaya".

Tanya se levantó del regazo del Gran Rey para hacer su voluntad. Las dos Kefas esclavas restantes siguieron a Tanya como su sombra, por si el amo estaba muy lujurioso a esta salida de la luna.

Edward se viró hacia la Suma Sacerdotisa. "Te doy gracias, Santísima. Te puedes retirar del Palacio de las Dunas y retirarte a tu morada".

La Suma Sacerdotisa inclinó su cabeza. "Yo regresaré a saludar a la Gran Reina, Su Majestad. Hasta entonces. Le deseo paz y prosperidad".

Y yo a ti también".

Ella desapareció sin rastro al decir esas palabras de despedida, se desvaneció como el viento tal y como vino.

Edward se puso en pie y le dio una palmada a su hermano en la espalda. "Que estés listo dentro de tres horas. Nosotros partiremos tan pronto como el vehículo haya sido llenado y se llene de combustible".

Gruñendo, Emmett alzó sus cejas. "Espero hacer la búsqueda contigo, hermano".

Él le echó un vistazo pensativo hacia la puerta de la recámara de Tanya. "Ya es hora de que te establecieras".

Edward gruñó. Haya sido por acuerdo o por desacuerdo, nadie lo sabía. El inclinó su cabeza a Emmett y a Kita, y entonces tomó su camino pasillo abajo. Sus pasos eran tan ruidosos y mandaban como el resto de él.

Al llegar a su destino, Edward, con telequinesia ordenó que las puertas de la recámara se abrieran con un giro leve de su muñeca. Él se detuvo, su polla crecía en forma tiesa asombrosa al ver lo que lo recibía.

Tres muchachas Kefas. Una azul, una verde, y una roja. Todas acostadas en la cama de Tanya.

Todas con las piernas abiertas. Todas listas para sus empujones.

Las esquinas de los labios de Edward se enrollaron con ironía. Era bueno ser el Gran Rey.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, se que son cortitos pero pronto se pondrán mejor, como ven en este capitulo nos muestra un poco del mundo de Edward y ya pronto se encontrara con Bella, así que por favor no olviden dejarme su opinión sobre que les parece esta historia.**

**Gracias a todas las que leen esta historia y la agregan a sus favoritos.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: NADA EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE.** **La trama es de Jaid Black, yo solo la estoy adaptando con algunos personajes de la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**La nueva ropa de la emperatriz**

**Capítulo 3**

Ya para el último día del retiro, hasta Prue y Jameson habían encontrado su paz. No obstante, no al grado que Bella lo había hecho, sin embargo, habían encontrado un poco. Prue todavía lloraba de vez en cuando y Jameson todavía fruncía el ceño, pero la técnica de Mel zel había logrado hacer maravillas en ambos.

No que Jameson estuviera contento por ese hecho. Él fruncía el ceño más que nunca desde que probó la técnica de respirar de Rosalie y se dio cuenta que en verdad funcionaba. Era aparente que el aristócrata había decidido de inmediato después, que iría directo de este balneario a uno de esos retiros masculinos cargados de testosterona en el bosque donde los hombres suenan tambores y se ponen en contacto con el animal dentro de ellos.

¡Cada quién como pueda!

Bella y Rosalie, ambas vestidas con ligereza con un pulóver y pantalones vaqueros, se dieron la mano con sus compañeros del retiro y les desearon bien. "Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho, Señora Feliz. Me siento como otra persona ahora. Bella sonrió con afecto a la instructora serena. Ella soltó su mano y recogió su petate. Sus maletas y las de Rosalie ya se habían colocado dentro del baúl del BMW de Rosalie por los trabajadores del retiro.

"Me alegra haberles podido servir, señorita Swan. Por favor, siéntase a gusto para volver a nuestra huidita cuando necesites nuestra ayuda".

Bella inclinó su cabeza. "Lo haré".

A los cinco minutos, dos amigas deambulaban con lentitud hacia el carro, ambas se sentían rejuvenecidas, ambas con sinceridad lamentaban ver que su semana de vacaciones de meditación llegaba a su final. Rosalie vio su BMW hacia la izquierda del estacionamiento fuera de las comodidades e indicó con un gesto con la mano que ellas necesitaban cambiar direcciones. Bella se reacomodó su trenza pesada, levantándola en peso sobre su hombro izquierdo para descansar el derecho. Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió.

Rosalie le dio un codazo juguetón a Bella en las costillas mientras caminaban. "Muchacha, no fue tan malo. Yo pasé un tiempo muy bueno ya por el final de la semana".

Bella resopló. "¡Qué lástima que nos tardara más de la mitad de nuestras vacaciones para calmarnos hasta lograrlo"! Ella gruñó mostrando sus lindos dientes blancos. "Pero estoy de acuerdo. Yo pasé un tiempo agradable también y me di cuenta de algo importante también".

"¿Sí"?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Por fin me di cuenta que presionarme por el desaparecimiento de Nessie no la va a traer otra vez. Yo la seguiré buscando, pero perderme en tristeza a ninguna de nosotras nos va a hacer ni un comino de bien". Bella inhaló en forma profunda y encogió sus hombros. "Nessie desearía que yo me mantuviera fuerte. En fin, soy la hermana mayor".

Rosalie sonrió. "Ella te admiraba, corazón. Siempre". "Lo sé"

Rosalie titubeó por un momento antes de terminar de pensar. "Bella, yo nunca dije esto antes porque no te quería dar esperanzas huecas, pero creo que has sanado lo suficiente para hacerle frente ahora".

Bella arqueó una ceja color vino rojo pero sin decir cosa alguna.

Rosalie suspiró. Ella llevó a Bella a un alto y le dio media vuelta para tenerla de frente. "Vamos a ver a Nessie otra vez. Simplemente lo sé". "Lo puedo sentir". Ella se encogió de hombros y gruñó depreciándose. "Cómo y dónde, no tengo idea, pero estoy segura que la veremos", balbuceó. Bella se rió entre los dientes y, entonces le dirigió una sonrisa a ella. "Yo también".

Con eso decidido, las mujeres continuaron su paseo hacia el BMW. Rosalie encontró sus llaves dentro de su cartera y con un botón, hizo que los seguros se quitaran de las puertas del carro con un control remoto. Ella abrió su baúl y metió su petate junto con sus maletas y, entonces le señaló a Bella que hiciera igual.

"¿Sabes lo que me parece bien, Rose"?

"¿Qué"?

Bella esperó que Rosalie cerrara el baúl con fuerza y la mirara antes de responder. "¡Pizza"!

Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron más de lo normal. "Una semana de comida de conejos hecha pizza me suena como maná del cielo. ¡Oooooh! ¡Buena idea!"

"Yo vi un restaurante carretera abajo cuando venimos acá. Hagamos una parada ahí en nuestro camino a Manhattan".

Rosalie gruñó. "amiga, tienes que"- Sus ojos tomaron una forma redonda. Ella se detuvo, su sonrisa vacilaba mientras que echaba un vistazo por el hombro de Bella. "Trato hecho", susurró ella.

Bella arrugó su nariz al ver la expresión de Rosalie con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella dio media vuelta para ver a lo que su mejor amiga le abría los ojos. Entonces tragó fuerte. Sus propios ojos plateados se abrían, y también se le abrió la boca un poquito.

¡Por Dios!

Dos hombres velaban cada movimiento de ellas. Dos enormes, gigantescos, hombres que parecían bárbaros. Uno tenía el pelo oscuro, el otro tenía cabello del color del cobre y ambos tenían ojos azules espeluznantes que parecían que fueran fosforescentes. Los bárbaros con facilidad pasaban los siete pies de estatura y eran tan gruesos de músculos como altos.

Los hombres tenían el pecho desnudo, luciendo nada en esa área salvo una medalla de oro con piedras preciosas que brillaban incrustadas en ella. El oro y las piedras hacían un precioso contraste en su piel muy bronceada. Pantalones de cuero negro y botas negras completaron el conjunto.

La quijada de Bella cayó cuando se dio cuenta que el más alto, de cabello cobrizo la miraba de arriba abajo como una mujerzuela. Él le sonreía como si le diera pompa a una sabiduría esotérica a la cual ella no hubiera dado cuenta. Ella intentó apartar la mirada, pero se dio cuenta que para su disgusto, no podía. Ella continuó mirando en forma fija al gigante mientras le susurró entre su aliento a Rosalie. "Mejor será que nos vayamos. No me gustan las miradas de esos tipos."

Rosalie tragó saliva. "¡Santo cielo! El moreno ese me está comiendo con los ojos como si yo fuera un caramelo". La preocupación se notaba en el tono de la voz, pero no le quitó su mirada.

Las mujeres se quedaron ahí, inmóviles como estatuas, en espera para ver lo que sucedería. Ellas se darían cuenta muy pronto.

Bella suspiró de la impresión cuando sentía que su ropa se le desbotonaba. Ella chilló cuando su camisa y vaqueros se rompieron de su cuerpo en pedazos por fuerzas sin precedentes y la tiraba por el aire, dejándola completamente desnuda en presencia de los hombres bárbaros.

El grito de Bella rompió el hechizo que el otro hombre tenía sobre Rosalie. Rosalie movió con rapidez su cabeza para ponerle atención a su mejor amiga. Ella suspiró. "Muchacha, ¡qué diablos haces! ¡Estás en cueros"!

Un escalofrío recorrió lo largo de la columna de Bella, y le endureció los pezones y los hizo puntos duros. "Él lo hizo", dijo entre el aliento, sin poder quitar la mirada del hombre espeluznante de cabello cobrizo. "El me hizo esto".

"¡El ni está cerca de ti"! Señaló Rosalie con histeria.

Bella asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza como una marioneta. Una gota de sudor se acumuló en su ceja mientras ella concentraba en romper el hechizo hipnótico en que el gigante la tenía. Ella no sabía cómo era posible, pero ella sabía sin lugar a duda que el armatoste que estaba de pie a tan sólo unos pies de distancia había hecho esto.

Otro escalofrío se disparó por su columna mientras observaba la expresión del triunfo que ahora él adquirió por sus esfuerzos. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y ambas mujeres jadearon mientras que el hombre dio un grito ensordecedor de guerra, se golpeó el pecho y, esprintó hacia ellas a toda velocidad.

* * *

Edward y Emmett llegaron a una parada hasta que vieron a las dos jóvenes que se dirigían hacia un dispositivo con figura de caja, metálico. Ambas mujeres eran muy encantadoras, con sus largos mechones y piel de colores raros. Mientras que las mujeres

libres se esparcían por la galaxia Trek Mi Q'an y, en especial en el planeta Tristón, solían tener teces parecidas a las suyas, estas jóvenes lucían distintas tonalidades de perla sekta y ónice blanco.

Los ojos de Emmett se comían a la joven con piel blanca. Su verga estaba a punto de explotar al tan sólo pensar que le metía sus múltiples pulgadas dentro de ella. El gruñó con disgusto al recordar que estaba aquí para ayudar a encontrarle a su hermano su Compañera Sagrada, y no para complacer sus propios deseos. El mantenía cautiva la mirada de la joven sin si quiera darse cuenta que lo había hecho.

Edward de inmediato se puso en punto con la joven del cabello de fuego. Todos sus sentidos, físicos y metafísicos concentrados en ella. Era ella. Tenía que ser ella. No podía haber otra. Nunca se habían revuelto sus sentidos tanto. Nunca su propia sangre le había hervido tanto a la vista más mínima de una mujer. Su verga estaba erecta al punto de mucho dolor.

La mujer que era como la perla sekta fue llamada a su presencia por su amiga. Cuando dio vuelta para ver a lo que la mujer de ónice estaba boquiabierta, Edward capturó su mirada y la mantuvo. Sonrió con la satisfacción de un predador al confirmar la primera prueba de Compañera Sagrada de un guerrero trystonni. Pese todo sus esfuerzos, y en verdad trataba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía apartarle la vista. Ella estaba capturada. Ella tenía que ser suya.

Así que así se siente cuando un guerrero encontraba su Compañera Sagrada. Edward había oído a otros guerreros describir la sensación, pero nunca lo había sentido. ¡Por la diosa! No había nada que le diera más placer o le causara más dolor en toda la existencia.

Pero, entonces tendría que ser. ¿De qué otra manera los hombres lujuriosos podrían abandonar las camas de todas las jóvenes cuando habían esclavas kefa y sirvientas en abundancia, clamando por la atención de un guerrero? Se fabricaban las kefas para dar placer lo atraían del todo después de ver a esta mujer que sería su nee' ka.

Edward mantenía presa la mirada de su Gran Reina. El continuó a su segunda fase de pruebas, y le rezaba a las Arenas Sagradas que esta joven fuera suya por la santa ley inquebrantable. El enfocó todas sus fuerzas, convocó todos sus poderes, y los enfocó en su tarea de quitarle la ropa.

Era sólo sobre sí mismo o sobre el cuerpo de una Compañera Sagrada que un guerrero trystonni podía manipular objetos inanimados. En todas las otras criaturas, el cuerpo con vida prevenía el llamamiento de la telequinesia de lo inanimado. ¿Por qué era así?, nadie lo sabía. Era tanto un misterio como porqué las santas arenas podían curar.

¡Oh, sí, él podía haber confirmado que ella era suya al quitarle tan sólo alguna alhaja u otro objeto inanimado del cuerpo de la joven, pero su ropa lo molestaba mucho! No era el vestuario que a un guerrero le gustaba en su mujer.

Mientras que la ropa de la joven era rasgada de su cuerpo con lindas curvas, Edward experimentó un eufórico erotismo que era indescriptible en su intensidad. El hizo todo menos derramar la sustancia de su vida. ¡Era tan placentero el sentimiento!

Ella era suya.

¡Por la diosa, era suya!

Al guardar la tradición antigua de proclamar su Compañera Sagrada, Edward dio un rugido de victoria, golpeó su pecho y, atacó hacia delante para proclamar su esposa.

Era hora de llevar a su Gran Reina a casa.

* * *

Bella hizo todo menos orinarse en los pantalones al ver al hombre gigantesco que se desplazaba hacia ella. Se hubiera orinado en ellos, si tan sólo tuviera pantalones puestos en qué orinarse, pensó con desaliento. Sus músculos gigantescos se flexionaban mientras atacaba hacia ella como un toro en Pamplona.

¡Santo cielo! ¡El bárbaro la iba a matar aquí mismo, en el estacionamiento de Los Rostros Sonrientes y el Retiro De Meditación de Los Corazones De Paz! Despreocupada consideró el hecho que esta no era una forma tranquila de morir.

En algún lugar en su mente, Bella se dio cuenta que Rosalie gritaba. Ella también entendió que sus piernas estaban hechizadas tanto como su mirada, por el bruto de cabello cobrizo. Bella no se podría mover aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Una gota de humedad corrió por su frente cuando ella apenas consideró la posibilidad de que era probable que su vida dependiera de ello. Porque creía que era un hecho, ella intentó otra vez liberarse de las cadenas con que el gigante la tenía enlazada. De nada servía.

Ella era una mujer muerta.

* * *

Edward de momento se detuvo ante su Compañera Sagrada. Sus orejas casi a punto de romperse por los gritos agudos de la joven de ónice al lado de su Gran Reina, tomó un momento de cuidado para no romper el trance de su Compañera Sagrada en lo que le se dirigía a la mirada de su amiga. La bulla de inmediato se detuvo. La joven se desmayó.

Usando todas las fuerzas otra vez en su mujer, Edward aguantó la cadena matrimonial que trajo consigo de Tryston y se la puso en el cuello. Ya estaba hecho. Su vínculo jamás podría ser quebrantado.

Sonriéndole a su joven, quien se veía tan perpleja como hipnotizada, Edward la alzó con sus brazos de músculos pesados. Ella dormiría por horas después de soltarla del trance. Por lo menos así le habían declarado otros guerreros. Para no arriesgarlo, sostuvo a su Sagrada Compañera fuerte junto a sí, apretando sus nalgas de perlas mientras la miraba a los ojos y dejó que se rompiera el hechizo.

Ella dio un suspiro. Sus ojos muy abiertos de azul plateado hacían ojitos y cayó en un sueño profundo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo? espero que si y me cuenten que les pareció.**

**Gracias a todas las que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: NADA EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE.** **La trama es de Jaid Black, yo solo la estoy adaptando con algunos personajes de la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**La nueva ropa de la emperatriz**

**Capítulo 4**

Emmett hizo rugir el motor del vehículo de gastroluz desde hipervelocidad a la manera normal de andar. "De cierto era difícil gobernar, el primer agujero que encararon que iba desde la primitiva primer dimensión a la siguiente. Cuando ya estaban satisfechos con que la mayoría de los obstáculos estaban atrás, le echó un vistazo a Kita, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado en la silla del copiloto y sonrió. "Sí, amigo, la joven de ónice en verdad era hermosa. Mi polla casi revienta al echarle un vistazo".

El pugmuff se tiró algunos gases que hicieron que salieran olores nocivos al aire. Emmett frunció el ceño mientras consideraba a la criatura con dos culos y pintas amarillas y rojas. "Cálmate, amigo. Otra vez estás haciendo que mis ojos ardan".

Kita cesó de tirar gases. El habló con Emmett en una serie de sonidos de clic que el Rey de Ti Q'won entendía. Emmett sonrió. "Créeme Kita, me he hecho la misma pregunta una y mil veces en las últimas horas desde que partimos de La Tierra de primer dimensión". El asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y dio un suspiro. "Debí hacer la prueba para ver si era posible que tal joven fuera mía".

Los sonidos de clic de Kita se hacían más veloces. "No sé si regresaré para probarla", Emmett asintió con lentitud, "Debo pensarlo".

Kita se tiró un gas de incredulidad. El hizo un clic sarcástico que hizo que Emmett frunciera el ceño. "Yo sé que no tengo fama por pensar en tales cosas, mas yo debo considerar el asunto antes de que se haga cualquier viaje otra vez". El encogió sus hombros. "Además, es mi deber como su nuevo hermano ayudar a nuestra Gran Reina a que se ubique".

Kita hizo sonidos de clic con rapidez, pidiendo que cambiaran el tema. Emmett gruñó. "Sí, la Gran Reina es tan atractiva como se jactaba mi hermano. Si acaso, aún más".

El pugmuff hizo un gesto con ánimos con sus manos mientras continuaba haciendo sonidos de clic. "Sí", contestó Emmett, "Edward está con ella ahora". Sus cejas se alzaron. "Espera que se levante, es lo que me imagino".

* * *

Edward estaba acostado de lado en la cama alzada, sus codos mantenían su cabeza arriba mientras estudiaba la forma de dormir de su Compañera Sagrada. Su mujer, ella estaba cerca de la perfección. Piel como la perla sekta, con cabello de fuego, senos regordetes con una tapa de pezones rosados transparentes y, un parche de vello de fuego en su entrepiernas que podría causar que cualquier guerrero derramara su fuerza de vida al tan sólo verlo.

Ese pensamiento hizo que frunciera el ceño. No le gustaba la idea de que otros guerreros la desearían, pero no había remedio. Ella era una belleza de piel rara, ciertamente. Ningún hombre se atrevería a seducir la nee' ka del Emperador de Trek MI Q'an y Gran Rey de Tryston, pero se sentiría mejor después de que se efectuara la unión.

Edward movió su mano grande sobre los senos de la joven. El pellizcó un pezón regordete y, gruñó con satisfacción mientras se le endurecía y, entonces inclinó su cabeza para amamantarlo. El sentimiento del pezón en su lengua era demasiado. El gruñó mientras se endurecía su órgano viril y se engrandecía, y pensó que mejor era no tentarse con lo que no podía tener hasta que llegaran al palacio.

Edward soltó su pezón, y un leve sonido de explosión hizo eco en la recámara silenciosa a bordo del vehículo de gastroluz al hacerlo. Con un bostezo se dio cuenta que estaba al borde de la fatiga como su pequeña Gran Reina. Viajar y proclamar una compañera era tarea que cansaba.

Sin poder resistir, su mano se desplazó por su barriguita tirante y rozó el parche de fuego entre sus piernas. Jugó con eso en forma distraída mientras que descansaba su cabeza en sus senos y se acomodó para una siesta.

Era felicidad.

* * *

Bella despertó cuando sintió por todo su cuerpo un orgasmo devastador. Respiraba en forma profunda para calmarse, trató de levantarse para poder averiguar qué rayos sucedía. Entonces se dio cuenta que no podía. El cuerpo pesado de alguien estaba tirado cruzado en su cuerpo flojo.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, con temor de ver hacia abajo, con terror de ver el cuerpo de quién tenía el suyo sujeto a la cama. En fin, se estaba acordando de los sucesos del día. Los hombres gigantes en el estacionamiento. La mirada hipnotizante del hombre con cabello rojizo. Sus ropas que se le rompieron y se fueron a donde sólo Dios sabe, los gritos de Rosalie y, el bárbaro que la envestía…

Ella abrió sus ojos, y se dio cuenta que necesitaba saber si dicho bárbaro era el responsable de capturarla y traer su cuerpo durmiente a un clímax al despertar. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Había sido violada?

¡No! ¡No era posible! Ella se auto aseguró con desespero que por lo menos sentiría ternura en su entrepiernas si la hubieran violado. Pero eso no significaba que ella no sería violada. Ella tragó saliva, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y con mucho pavor al pensar en eso.

Ella convocó hasta la última gota de su voluntad y valentía que poseía, Bella tragó en forma brusca y echó un vistazo cuerpo abajo.

Era él.

Estaba dormido.

Bella estaba boquiabierta por el atrevimiento del hombre. Él estaba dormido, sí, pero aún dormido, la maltrataba. Su boca estaba atascada en su pezón derecho mientras que sus dedos en forma distraída rozaban el vello de su entre piernas como una mascota exótica. La punta de sus dedos serpenteantes que de vez en cuando hacían contacto con su clítoris y causaba que pequeñas sensaciones de calor se dispararan por su barriguita.

Ella frunció el ceño. Le era claro ahora que había sido llevada al orgasmo. ¡Santo cielo! El hombre podía realizar mientras dormía lo que su ex-novio no podía hacer despierto.

Sin saber qué hacer ni qué pensar de esta situación extraña, Bella estudió el perfil del gigante durmiente sobre sus senos. Era un hombre que causaba miedo al verlo, guapo pero que a su vez, causaba terror. Aun así, mientras más lo miraba, menos miedo le guardaba y más cerca que se sentía a él. Era un sentimiento extraño. Sin lugar a duda, espeluznante. Ella quería temerle, se daba cuenta que por lo menos debía temerle, pero por alguna razón extraña, en forma simple no le temía.

Su cabello castaño oscuro era sedoso y le pasaba los hombros. Ella se dio cuenta por primera vez que era trenzado de tres en tres desde sus sienes, y entonces fluían por su nuca. Mientras más lo estudiaba, más guapo parecía convertirse. Para su mayor disgusto por esa realización, decidió tratar de menearse para quitárselo de encima y escabullirse sin ser vista.

Bella hizo el más mínimo movimiento, con desespero tratando de librarse de estar bajo del gigante poquito a poco. Era evidente que el bárbaro reaccionó a cada movimiento. El balbuceó algo incoherente dormido, se atascó otra vez en su pezón y, comenzó a amamantarlo en forma distraída. Calor se disparó desde su seno a su barriga, que hizo que ella emitiera un gruñido. Esto no funcionaba. ¡El armatoste le era un desconocido!

Bella inhaló profundo y, entonces hizo otro intento de apartar su cuerpo de la forma de la enorme silueta. Sólo que esta vez ella giró sus caderas en lugar de su pecho.

Mal movimiento.

O buen movimiento, según el punto de vista de uno.

El arqueo leve de sus caderas no le sirvió sino para darle mayor acceso al gigante de la región pélvica. Él balbuceó otra vez, y siguió lavando con su boca y mamando con distracción su pezón y, además, ahora acariciaba su clítoris en forma directa.

Bella susurró mientras que una sensación excitante como de zarcillo la llenó. ¡Esto simplemente no era correcto! Aquí estaba, sujetada en la cama de un hombre desconocido y no sólo reaccionaba su cuerpo al de él, sus emociones también. Ella aborrecía la fuerza de cualquier tipo. Las violaciones no eran algo trivial. Pero, entonces este hombre no la había violado. De alguna manera sabía que tampoco lo haría.

Disgustada por la aceptación innata de este desconocido, su mente luchó por mantener algún aspecto de normalidad. Las cosas como esta, simplemente no sucedían, se dijo Bella. Los hombres así simplemente no sucedían.

Ella le echó un vistazo al rostro del gigante, y entonces detuvo su respiración. Ahora estaba despierto. Muy despierto y la miraba. Sus ojos azules inolvidables la miraban e hicieron que la gran y extraña diferencia de las distintas partes del rompecabezas de esta situación se unieran. Ella dio un suspiro.

Los hombres como este no sucedían porque él no era un hombre. Ni siquiera era de su especie.

Ojos plateados muy abiertos y fosforescentes se encontraban con unos azules. La quijada de Bella se abrió.

El bárbaro no era humano.

* * *

Edward giró un poquito para levantarse con su codo otra vez. Él le sonrió a la mirada desconcertada plateada de su nee' ka. El continuó en forma distraída a rozar su parche de fuego, y disfrutaba de la intimidad de tocar a su Gran Reina. Pronto, podrían juntarse. Pero antes del banquete de consumación, a Edward le pareció que era importante aprender más de la mujer que iba a ser madre de sus futuros hijos. Le pareció que aprender su nombre sería un buen principio. "Saludos a ti, Sagrada Compañera de Edward Q'an Tal. ¿Cómo te haces llamar"?

Bella cerró su quijada abierta hasta que hizo un sonido de clic con sus dientes.

¡Santo cielo! ¡El gigante declaraba que ella era la compañera de un tal Edward! Ella tendría que aclararle las cosas sobre eso. En primer lugar, quizás era por eso que la había capturado. Tal vez se estaba tratando de vengar de ese tal Edward y, pensando que ella era su esposa, la secuestró en forma de venganza contra él. Por lo menos así siempre sucedía en los tiempos medievales de las novelas románticas. "Bella", susurró. "Bella Swan".

El gigante movió su cabeza. "Ese Swan ya no más, nee' ka. Es Q'an Tal ahora. Bella Q'an Tal. Compañera Sagrada de Edward Q'an Tal, Gran Rey de Tryston y Emperador de Trek Mi Q'an".

La quijada de Bella se abrió. ¡¿De qué diablos hablaba?! "T-tú te equivocas" gritó ella. "Yo no soy nada de Compañera Sagrada". Ella movió su cabeza con frenesí, con histeria revolviéndose dentro de ella. "¡Yo ni sé lo que es una Compañera Sagrada!"

Edward siguió rozando el parche de vello entre sus piernas aun cuando aumentaba la agitación. El cerró un poco sus ojos y parecían rayitas azules amenazantes, que hicieron que su nee' ka tragara saliva. "¿Osas mentir ante mí y negar que se hizo el reclamo?" Su voz profunda se elevó en decasílabas mientras que se encendía su furor. "¿Osas decirme que no te robé la mirada, que no controlé lo inanimado de tu cuerpo?"

Bella no tenía idea de qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, pero ella sentía que sería mejor que ella no se atreviera a hacer tal cosa. "¡No lo niego!", dijo entre los dientes. "Pero tampoco entiendo porque eso me hace la Compañera Sagrada de este tal Edward".

Se podía ver que Edward estaba calmado. No era que lo negara. Su nee' ka tan sólo ignoraba las formas de los trystonnis. Él sonrió otra vez mientras que continuaba rozándola, rozando su dedo sobre lo inflamado entre sus muslos. Ella dio un suspiro. Él la ignoró. "Esas son las pruebas que un guerrero de Tryston realiza para saber si una mujer está atada a él por la ley santa". El encogió sus hombros en forma distraída. "Aprobaste la prueba, por consecuencia, eres mi Compañera Sagrada".

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron con ese anuncio. "Tú quieres decir que tú eres-Edward", contestó.

Ella sacudió su cabeza para sacar eso de la mente. "¿Y tú eres rey"?

Él se sintió insultado por eso. "Yo soy más que un rey, nee' ka. Yo soy Gran Rey de todo Tryston. Ni mencionar Emperador de Trek Mi Q'an".

"Ya entiendo". Ella en verdad no entendía. Bella empezaba a temer que hubiera sido secuestrada por un extraterrestre de más de siete pies de alto, con delirios de grandeza. Ella exhaló fuerte, que hizo que una mecha de cabello de color de fuego en su frente se moviera a un lado. Si respiraba con dificultad por la loca declaración de Edward o del hecho de que frotaba su clítoris, era difícil saber. "¿Entonces en qué me hace eso"?

Edward se inclinó y en una forma muy tierna, besó la punta de la nariz de Bella. "Eso te hace mi Gran Reina y Emperatriz". El pellizcó su mentón y entonces lamió su pezón, y causó que un gemido le saliera de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Bella trató de empujar su cara a un lado, pero el efecto era igual que el de una mariposa que lucha contra una pared de ladrillos. Ella no podía creer lo que él hacía. Ni creía las boberías que ella oía. Ninguna mujer pasa de ser una contadora de impuestos a Gran Reina en tan sólo un día. ¡Esto ya era demasiado! "Tú d-debes est-tar eq- quivocado". Ella gimió mientras Edward la besaba desde sus senos hasta su barriga. "Yo no sería una buena Gran Reina", afirmó ella. "Yo- ¡ooooh!"

Ella inhaló mientras que la cabeza de Edward se perdía entre sus piernas. Ella pensó con ligereza que ella necesitaría otra semana en el campamento de meditación cuando todo esto acabara.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? la verdad no iba a actualizar hoy pero no aguante jaja, esta historia me gusta mucho y espero a ustedes tambien.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que leen esta historia y la agregan a sus favoritos y también gracias a Mar91, Carol y Francisca por dejarme su review. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: NADA EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE.** **La trama es de Jaid Black, yo solo la estoy adaptando con algunos personajes de la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**La nueva ropa de la emperatriz**

**Capítulo 5**

Edward gruñó mientras que alzaba su cabeza de entre las piernas de su nee' ka. "¿Qué en el nombre de las Arenas Santas haces, mujer?"

"Medito".

Otra vez gruñó. "¿Qué es meditar? ¿Es alguna extraña noción del placer de la primitiva primera dimensión?"

Bella abrió un ojo para darle una mirada llena de odio, pero siguió respirando profundo. "Lo hago para relajarme". Ella cerró su ojo otra vez, e inhalaba por su nariz y exhalaba por su boca. Ella evocó una imagen de Mel Gibson y Denzel Washington que le daban un masaje en los hombros hasta un feliz relajamiento. Ella puso una sonrisa serena.

Justo cuando Bella pensó que había recuperado el control de sus furiosos nervios, Edward dio un rugido que podía hacer que un predador hambriento se detuviera en su camino y dejar su presa con tal de salir corriendo. Sus ojos se abrieron del susto. "¿Q- qué fue eso?"

El gigante se levantó de sus rodillas y la miró con una mirada llena de odio y amenaza. "La piedra roja que tienes dentro de tu collar de novia me habla", siseó.

Los ojos de Bella casi se le salían. Ella dio un vistazo hacia abajo a dicho collar, del que ni se había dado cuenta que portaba. De cierto estaba ahí. No parecía hablar, pero de hecho resplandecía en color rojo. "¿Y qué?"

Los orificios de la nariz de Edward se ensancharon a tamaños terribles. Su rostro se enrojeció con furor. "¡Tus emociones han deseado aparearse con otro hombre!"

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron. "¡No han deseado tal cosa!"

¡Ay, caramba, esto era horrible! ¿Le decía el collar si la imagen de otro hombre le venía a la mente? En primer lugar, tendría que deshacerse de esa alhaja. "Tan sólo me imaginaba que me daban un masaje en los hombros. ¡Hago esto durante mis ejercicios de meditación!"

El gruñó algo imperceptible y entonces dio un puñetazo en la palma de su otra mano. "¡No pensarás en que te toque otro, sino yo! ¡Yo soy tu Gran Rey y Emperador! ¡Yo soy tu Compañero Sagrado!"

Bella aprovechó del enfoque de Edward en su "pecado" por el suficiente tiempo para escaparse de debajo de él y sentarse en sus rodillas para estar frente a él. Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho para quitarlos de su vista. El estiró sus labios frunciendo el ceño y ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "¡Yo no acordé nada!", dijo ella enfurecida.

El movió su mano rápida y en forma lacónica por el aire. "¡Eso no importa! ¡Aún eres mía!"

"¡Yo ni te conozco!"

Edward gruñó. "Me conocerás bien en la salida de dos lunas. Nuestros cuerpos se unirán en dicho momento".

La mandíbula de Bella se abrió. Aunque era por la mala fortuna, quedarse abismada era algo fuera de lo común mientras se estaba en presencia del bárbaro. "¡No seré obligada a tener sexo contigo!"

"Es tu deber por la ley santa someterte a mí y darme herederos. Si rehúsas honrar nuestro vínculo, me deshonrarás ante nuestro pueblo". El movió su cabeza, sin entender. Por primera vez en los cuarenta y dos años Yessat, se sintió vulnerable. "¿Me harías esto a mí?" le preguntó en voz baja. Bueno, tan callado como un rey Gran Rey gritón se pone.

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor. Era evidente el dolor en su rostro. Mientras ella se preparaba para una buena invectiva, el gran patán tenía que arruinarlo. ¿Y por qué se debía sentir culpable? ¡Ella era la parte ofendida en esta situación! ¡Fue a ella a quién se acechó, a quien se desnudó, y la casaron sin su saber ni consentimiento, la secuestraron!

Y aun así, ahí estaba… la culpabilidad. Era lo más extraño. ¿Por qué lo sentiría? ¿Los había vinculado la ceremonia extraña en una forma mental espantosa? "Jamás te avergonzaría", se oyó decir, aunque un poco frío.

Desconcertada y enojada por el hecho que ella había hecho tan siquiera esa leve concesión, Bella apretó sus labios con fuerza y le frunció el ceño de solterona lo mejor que pudo en desaprobación. "Edward, yo ni te conozco". Ella alzó su barbilla por terquedad. "Las cosas simplemente no son así de donde soy yo".

El inclinó su cabeza, ignorando su arrogancia. "He tratado de contenerme, y es por eso que estoy tratando de ser tolerante". Edward tiró su mano con un movimiento ligero por el aire. "Pero no te permitiré que te imagines a otros hombres mientras te relajes, sea o no sea una costumbre primitiva".

Bella cerró sus ojos un poco. "¡Quisiera que dejaras de referirte a mi gente como primitivos!" Pensó que eso era lo de menos importancia en ese momento, pero un insulto era un insulto.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada. "Tendría tu palabra".

"Eh?"

"Tendría tu palabra. No tendrás visiones de nadie más que de mí". Cruzó sus enormes brazos sobre su pecho igualmente masivo. "Promételo ahora, nee'ka".

Bella dio un suspiro. Ella se dio un masaje en sus sienes cansadas y cerró sus ojos. "¡Lo que sea!" Ella ondeó su mano en forma distraída por el aire, dejando expuesto a la vista un seno. "Lo juro".

Edward gruñó. El alcanzó su pecho de preciosa perla sekta y capiroteó su pezón rosado con su índice. "Acuérdate, mujer, yo sabré si mientes".

Bella abrió sus ojos. Sus manos se movieron rápido hacia el collar matrimonial, inconsciente de la caricia íntima del gigante. "¡Yo quiero esta cosa fuera de mi cuerpo y quiero irme a casa! ¡Ahora mismo!" gritó ella. El movió su cabeza diciendo que no. "¡Eso no lo puedo hacer!"

"¡¿Por qué no?!"

El encogió sus hombros. "¿Qué pregunta me haces? ¿Por qué no puedo quitarte este collar o por qué no puedo regresarte a tu primitiva primera dimensión?"

"¡Ambas!" "¡Y no soy una primitiva!"

Edward suspiró. En verdad su joven era una prueba. "Bella, nee' ka", dijo en forma melodiosa, "ni en la muerte podemos quitarnos la medalla de nuestros cuellos; es símbolo de nuestro vínculo eterno".

Bella suspiró por incredulidad. Ella recordó al gigante que portaba esta misma medalla cuando lo vio por primera vez. Como su cuello ya estaba desnudo, podía asumir con seguridad que el collar que llevaba puesto era el mismo. "¡Ya no veo una de estas cosas alrededor de tu cuello! ¡¿Por qué debo soportar tener una niñera a tiempo completo que te habla con cada pequeña "emoción" que tengo cuando tu no la tienes?!" Otra vez se le ocurrió que, considerando sus circunstancias actuales, esto era un asunto sin importancia, pero de nuevo un insulto era un insulto.

Edward gruñó. Ah, pero su Compañera Sagrada era una jovencita muy divertida. "Porque tú eres una mujer y yo soy un guerrero".

Ella suspiró otra vez. Con sinceridad, pensó Edward que su rostro estaba lo suficiente rojo para encender un fuego con él.

"¿Te es una buena razón eso?", chilló ella.

Él se rio entre sus dientes. "Sí".

"¡Quiero ir a casa!" Bella se dio cuenta de que su mano le acariciaba el pecho cuando intentaba cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho de nuevo. Enfadada, con violencia, ella apartó su mano de su cuerpo y asumió su postura más amenazante con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Como contadora de impuestos, normalmente reservaba esta postura para los agentes del IRS con los que tenía que tratar. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente tenía menos efecto mientras estaba desnuda. "¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡Ahora mismo!"

Edward puso los ojos en blanco hacia el techo, rogándole a la diosa por su paciencia. "Tu casa está ahora en mi cama. Y mi cama está en el planeta Tryston en la galaxia Trek Mi Q'an de la séptima dimensión". El a la fuerza le quitó los brazos de su pecho y siguió jugando con sus pezones. "Cesemos de hablar más del tema, nee' ka".

Bella miró con el ceño fruncido al gran patán. Ella trató de quitarle las manos de encima a la fuerza otra vez- no estaba en ganas de ser excitada- pero se rindió cuando él ni siquiera parpadeó. Era como tratar de mover una montaña con el dedo meñique. "Mi hogar está en La Tierra. Todos mis amigos están ahí".

Edward dobló su cuello y le dio con la lengua en un pezón color rosadito. Ella sostuvo el aliento. "Harás nuevos amigos".

Bella trató de apartar su cara a un lado. De nada sirvió. "Me gustan los que ya tengo".

El dio un suspiro. "Por la teta de la bestia heeka, tu si sabes cómo matar un buen estado de ánimo. Se levantaron sus cejas. "Tú necesitas estar conmigo. Yo soy tu Gran Rey, tu Emperador-tu-"

"Compañero Sagrado", ella le terminó la oración. Bella emblanqueció sus ojos. "Sí. Sí. Sí". Ella dio un suspiro.

Edward soltó su pezón para gruñirle. "No te preocupes, llegarás a amarme. Es nuestro destino. Pronto te darás cuenta que me necesitas".

Ella arqueó una ceja de color de fuego. "¿Oh? ¿Y por qué te necesito?" preguntó presuntuosamente, poniendo sus manos a sus lados.

Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía que ser su mujercita de un mundo primitivo donde no entendían nada? ¿Por qué tenía que explicarle todo cuando todo le sería revelado pronto mediante la unión? Él estaba cansado de discutir.

Los ojos de Edward en un parpadeo miraron hacia el collar matrimonial que Bella ahora portaba mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Él quería terminar esta conversación desesperante de una vez y por todas. Pero ¿cómo…?

La respuesta le vino a la mente. Él sonrió con lentitud. Echó un vistazo a la ornamentada pieza de joyería una vez más mientras formaba un plan de ataque. Por una vez, la ignorancia de su nee' ka de las formas de los trystonis le sería una ventaja. El demolería toda reticencia en contra suya, su hogar, y su toque hasta que llegara el momento en que su Compañera Sagrada ya no querría dejarlo. "Tu collar matrimonial".

Bella frunció el ceño cuando mencionó la cosa chivata. Sus ojos se le entrecerraron con un desacuerdo desalentador. "¿Qué de él?"

Edward pensó buscando una mentira ligera. "Está… eh… poseída por mi fuerza de vida".

Ella dio un suspiro. A ella la había desnudado, secuestrado, y casado con un extraterrestre bicéfalo. Y para el colmo, el gran patán tonto rara vez tenía sentido. "¿Tu fuerza de vida?"

El asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es correcto. Mi fuerza de vida". Edward deslizó sus dedos de una mano a lo largo de las alhajas del collar matrimonial mientras trataba de atraer la mirada de Bella. "Pero no dura mucho. Por lo tanto el símbolo enjoyado de nuestra unión debe volverse a llenar con mi fuerza de vida".

Bella se frotó las sienes. El hombre le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza. "¡De qué diablos hablas!"

Edward movió su cabeza como si contarlo le doliera mucho. "Sin mi fuerza de vida en ti, tu collar se moriría. Si muere, tú mueres con él, nee' ka".

La cabeza de Bella se movió con rapidez. Sus ojos se abrieron. " ¿M-morir?" El movió la cabeza con vigor, asintiendo. "Temo que es así".

La boca de Bella se le abrió. "¿Cómo lo rellenamos?"

Ah, pensó Edward, de repente su Compañera Sagrada pensó en nosotros como término. Una buena táctica que acababa de ejecutar, se dijo así mismo. "eh… se llena cada vez que nos apareamos".

"¿Aparear?" "¿Tenemos que aparearnos o moriré?".

La mirada plateada de Bella se estrechó de sospecha. "¿Cada cuánto debemos aparearnos?"

Edward no perdió tiempo en aprovecharse de su ignorancia. "Por lo menos una vez a cada salida de la luna".

Bella sostenía sus sospechas, pero tampoco tenía razón de dudar su palabra. Lo que ella sabía sobre los collares matrimoniales suicidas era tanto como lo que ella sabía de Edward, que era lo que le seguía a nada. Así que tragó saliva en forma áspera. Con frecuencia había oído que el sexo podía matar, pero nunca se había percatado que lo mismo podía pasar con la abstinencia. "¿Qué sucede si no nos apareamos todos los días?" preguntó vacilante.

Edward la miró con severidad. Le complació notar que en realidad podía hacer que su rostro palideciera en el momento justo. "El collar matrimonial te estrangulará", susurró con voz ronca.

Con la boca completamente abierta, las manos de Bella se movieron con rapidez a su cuello. Ella cerró su boca y sus dientes chocaron el uno con el otro. "¡Santo cielo! ¡Eso es deplorable!"

Edward dio un suspiro. El extendió su mano para frotar la melena de su nee' ka de color de fuego. "¿Ahora ves que sólo pienso en ti?"

Bella asintió distraída con la cabeza. "S-Sí".

Ella mordisqueó su labio mientras consideraba lo que le acababa de decir. Tenían que tener sexo todos los días; no menos, o ella moriría. Una parte de ella no lo creía, pero el instinto primordial de supervivencia dentro de ella, la parte de su ser que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerse con vida, se dio cuenta de que no tenía más remedio que aceptar la palabra de Edward.

Bella se recordó que, fuera o no un gran zoquete, no tenía ninguna razón para dudar de él. Él había dicho la verdad del canto del collar matrimonial- ella había estado pensando en otro hombre, aunque no en la forma que su susodicho Compañero Sagrado se había imaginado. Así que ¿por qué dudar de su palabra ahora? ¿Qué otra opción tenía sino creerle?

Bella se confesó a regañadientes a sí misma que podía pensar en destinos peores. Ya sea que el bárbaro la exasperara o no, se sentía atraída por él.

¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ella no le encontraba atraída por él en lo absoluto!

¡Santo cielo! Lo estaba.

Bella se dio una palmada en la frente y gimió abatida. Ella no entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Su mente no había aceptado a Edward, y tampoco debería, apenas conocía al hombre, pero su cuerpo y sus emociones ya habían dejado de resistirse. ¿Qué le había hecho a ella?

Bella inhaló profundo y lo expiró. No tenía sentido analizar el tema. Por ahora tendría que aceptar las cosas, o por lo menos hasta que encontrara una manera de volver a casa.

Un pensamiento espantoso se le ocurrió a Bella de inmediato. Sus ojos casi se salían mientras que lo consideraba. "¿No debemos aparearnos ahora o algo así?

La verga de Edward pensaba que sí. Se paró por la mera mención. Por mala fortuna, el ritual disponía de otra cosa. "No. Nos uniremos por primera vez cuando lleguemos a Tryston".

"¡Pero tú dijiste que eso sería en otros dos días!" chilló ella. "¿Y qué si muero antes de llegar? ¡Realmente creo que deberíamos tener relaciones sexuales ahora!" Bella no se la iba a jugar a que despertara como un cadáver.

Edward sonrió con la satisfacción de un cazador. Tal vez exageraba la verdad para llevar a su Compañero Sagrada a la cama voluntariamente, pero cuando llegara ahí, jamás querría irse. De eso estaba seguro. "No, nee' ka. Tu collar matrimonial no va a necesitar mi fuerza de vida cada salida de la luna hasta que la unión haya tenido lugar".

Bella pensó en ese pedacito de información por un momento. "Entonces quizá ni nos debemos unir. Entonces para nada va a necesitar tu fuerza de vida.

La sonrisa de Edward era temblorosa. Su joven era demasiado inteligente para ser una primitiva. Él pensó con rapidez, rebotando como un verdadero Gran Rey "Eso, eh… eso todavía necesita mi fuerza de vida. Pero puede continuar por la salida de tres lunas desde que se te pone en el cuello. Después de eso, si no hay unión…" El dejó que sus palabras se desvanecieran siniestramente cuando se pasó un dedo por la garganta e hizo un sonido de gorgoteo infernal.

Bella frunció el ceño. "¡Santo cielo! ¿Llegaremos a Tryston a tiempo para salvarme?".

El asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.

Ella expulsó una bocanada de aire. "¡Gracias a Dios por eso!"

Satisfecho de haber logrado lo que se había propuesto hacer, Edward se estiró en la cama al lado de su Compañera Sagrada y la tiro hacia abajo para que se acostara en su pecho. Él ignoró su chillido de disgusto. "Toda esta conversación sobre la muerte me ha agotado. Ahora durmamos, nee' ka, entonces despertaremos y te daré de comer. También conocerás a mi hermano cuando comamos".

Bella dio un respiró fuerte de incredulidad cuando la tiraron sobre el pecho hercúleo de Edward contra su voluntad. El ubicó su cuerpo en su muy musculoso y plano estómago, y comenzó a apretar su nalga. Jadeando, la irritó aún más cuando levantó la vista hacia su rostro solo para encontrarlo sonriendo soñadoramente, con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía como Fay Ray ante su King Kong. Una muñeca Barbie que la bestia odiosa había encontrado y se rehusaba devolverla.

Suspirando en forma dramática, Bella se rindió. Ella bajó su rostro al área de su pecho, más arriba de su corazón y dejó que terminara de caer el resto del camino con un ruido contundente y sin sentido. "Está bien, tú ganas", dijo cansada. "Me dormiré. Pero primero, me quiero vestir un poco".

Edward gruñó. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. "Siempre permanecerás desnuda mientras estés sola en mi presencia, pero te permitiré el vestido de las mujeres trystonitas mientras estés en la presencia de otros".

Bella dio un suspiro. El hombre la enojaba, pero ella de repente, abrumada por la enormidad de toda la situación paro de continuar peleando con él. Dormir quizás no era una mala idea. Quizá cuando despertara tendría las fuerzas para discutir con el Alto King Kong del vestuario, o la falta del mismo. "¿Alguna vez te han dicho cuán imbécil eres?" le preguntó amargada. Bella no se pudo aguantar un último golpe. "¿Qué me dices?" preguntó en forma estridente. "¿Te lo han dicho?"

Cuando su única respuesta fue el débil sonido de los ronquidos, sus fosas nasales se abrieron en agitación. Alocada, Bella abandonó la pelea. Ella acurrucó su cabeza en el valle entre su cuello y hombro y cerró los ojos.

Ella estaba muy cansada, pensó Bella al momento. Este había sido el día más cansado de su vida. Bostezó y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el de Edward.

A los pocos segundos, Bella Q'an Tal se quedó dormida con el toque de su esposo que acariciaba sus nalgas con toques suaves como suspiros. En alguna parte de su mente merodeaba el pensamiento inquietante que nunca había sentido mayor paz que mientras la sostenían los brazos de cierto bárbaro.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

¡Dios!, sí, sí, sí.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!**

**¿les gusto el capitulo? espero que si y me cuenten que les pareció :D**

**Les agradezco a todas las que se toman su tiempo de leer esta historia y de agregarla a sus favoritos y alertas, así como también a las que me dejan su review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: NADA EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE.** **La trama es de Jaid Black, yo solo la estoy adaptando con algunos personajes de la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**La nueva ropa de la emperatriz**

**Capítulo 6**

"¡Crees que esto es ropa! ¡Yo puedo ver a través de ella!"

Bella le frunció el ceño a su Compañero Sagrado en el espejo holográfico abordo de la recámara principal del vehículo gastroluz, luego reanudó su examen de la imagen sin sentido que presentaba. Santo cielo! Incluso si viviera para tener cien años, nunca en toda su vida se acostumbraría a vestirse tan escasamente.

¿Y todas las mujeres de Tryston iban vestidas así? Dios mío. El lugar era probablemente el sueño de Hugh Heffner hecho realidad **(1)**.

Edward se inclinó y besó la parte de atrás del hombro. "Te ves más preciosa que cualquier mujer que alguna vez haya visto, nee' ka".

Ella le frunció el ceño por su comentario, y porque le apetecía, luego se volvió hacia el espejo del holograma y se mordió el labio inferior. "Edward, no puedo ponerme esto. Me siento como una idiota con ello".

"A las mujeres no se le permite otra vestimenta salvo el qi'ka, mis corazones. Debes portar esto".

Bella se giró. "Edward, insisto"- Ella dejó de hablar a media diatriba. Su mandíbula se abrió. Ella lo miró boquiabierta por un momento prolongado. "Espera un momento. ¿Por qué me llamaste tus corazones, como en plural?" Al pensarlo mejor, ella cerró sus ojos y alzó la mano abierta para silenciar cualquier explicación que viniera. "Olvídalo. Estoy segura que no lo quiero saber". Sacudió su cabeza para rechazar la demencia, Bella respiró profundo y se dio vuelta rápido otra vez para enfrentar el espejo holográfico.

¡Santo cielo! ¡Cómo podría portar esto!

El conjunto, si en realidad uno pudiera exagerar el significado de la palabra para llamarlo como tal, consistía de dos partes de tela transparente. La primera parte era parecida a un corpiño de bikini sin tirantes y estaba amarrada en un nudo en el valle entre sus pechos. La segunda parte de tela era una falda sarong que comenzaba justo bajo su ombligo y amarrada con un nudo en el lado izquierdo de su cadera, exponiendo su pierna izquierda entera y bajaba hasta sus pies con sandalias. El área de su abdomen estaba completamente desnuda.

Aún esto, vergonzoso como era, Bella lo podría haber soportado, si no fuera por el hecho que el material era virtualmente transparente. El qi'ka que Edward le escogió para hoy era de una seda plateada transparente, era aparente que para que hiciera juego con sus ojos. Aunque el juego de ropa ofrecía una protección mínima, seguía siendo lo suficientemente transparente como para que cualquiera que la mirara hiciera conjeturas precisas sobre el pezón y el color del vello púbico. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Hasta ella podía ver la sombra de color rojo vino entre sus muslos!

Los hombros de Bella cayeron por desaliento. No me siento muy bien. Creo que preferiría comer aquí esta noche", murmulló.

Edward extendió su mano hacia ella en simpatía y le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero. Ella gritó. "Estará bien, nee' ka. "Es mejor que te acostumbres a portar el qi'ka mientras estés en presencia de mi hermano, si no, te sentirás peor cuando tengas que portarlo ante toda nuestro pueblo".

De pie atrás de ella, él le dio vuelta con la mano y le frotó muslo. "Aquí, sólo está mi hermano, el rey Emmett y su amigo Kyta, el pugmuff para verte. Cuando lleguemos a Tryston, cientos de miles querrán conocer su Gran Reina".

Bella se encogió de hombros al tan sólo pensarlo. Un escalofrío corrió por su columna, induciendo a su piel de gallina y sus pezones a endurecerse. Ella no quería pensar en eso.

Se forzó a pensar en cosas menos aterrorizantes, Bella se encontró con la mirada de su esposo en el espejo holográfico. "¿Por qué se visten así las mujeres en Tryston?"

Edward estiró su cuello hacia abajo para besar su sien. Él rodeó su cuerpo y le acarició los pezones a través de la tela transparente. "Porque le da placer a los guerreros".

Bella cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento. Las sensaciones que sus manos producían eran exquisitas. Ella no quería disfrutar de sus toques, pero los disfrutaba.

_Qi´ka_\- en algún lugar en la bruma del placer, se le ocurrió a Bella que la traducción literal de la palabra significaba "mi placer". Ahora entendía que cuando un trystoni decía "mi", eso sugería "de un guerrero". _Qi' ka- mi placer_, o _placer de un guerrero_. Ese conocimiento la fastidió mucho.

Determinada en desacordar en todo lo posible, Bella trató de quitar la mano de Edward de sus senos. Él no se movió. "¿Es todo lo que hay en Tryston hecho para el placer de los guerreros?" le preguntó con acidez.

Edward le contestó sin avergonzarse. "Sí". El siguió manoseando sus pezones a través del corpiño. "Tal es la manera de todas las cosas en Trystón, nee' ka".

_Nee' ka-mi deseo_, o _deseo de un guerrero_. _Nee' ka_ se podía reemplazar; también significaba _esposa_.

"¿Y qué hay de sus mujeres?" Bella insistió, sus ojos lo observaban por la estimulación física. "¿Qué hay de su placer?" preguntó en voz baja.

Edward lamió el exterior de su oreja con su lengua. "Un guerrero vive sólo para complacerla a cambio".

Bella contuvo el aliento. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuello se doblara, cayendo en forma involuntaria a medio pecho de su esposo. Pelear contra su excitación no funcionaba. "Oh".

Edward dio un gruñido mientras la seguía acariciando los senos y mordisqueaba en forma seductora su oreja. "Por las arenas, ¡no puedo esperar para unirme a ti!", dijo entre su respiración.

Eso era realmente evidente. Si sus palabras susurradas con voz profunda no delataban sus deseos, la grandísima erección que la apretaba en la espalda lo delataba. Bella detestaba confesarlo, pero cuando Edward la besaba y la acariciaba de esta manera, ella se sentía como él se sentía. Ella se consoló con la seguridad que era sólo porque ella necesitaba su fuerza de vida para prevenir la muerte por estrangulación.

Edward le dio vuelta en sus brazos y la miró en forma detenida a sus ojos plateados muy abiertos. Ella dio un suspiro, y puso sus manos en su pecho enorme en un gesto de autoprotección destinado a alejarlo.

Entendiendo la confusión que todas las nuevas prometidas que no se criaban en Tryston guardaban cuando se enfrentaban con el conflicto natural entre la unión de sus cuerpos con el compañero que las reconocía y el aborrecimiento de la mente por desear a un guerrero que ellas desconocen, Edward no se insultó por el intento de Bella para quitar su agarre de sus hombros, pero tampoco le dio crédito. Tomando la parte de atrás de su cabeza en sus grandes manos, Edward bajó su boca hacia su nee' ka y bebió de sus labios.

Bella gimió cuando una sacudida de calor corrió desde sus labios hasta su vientre y luego hacia su ingle. Como si tuvieran una voluntad propia, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de su esposo lo mejor que pudieron, luego separó sus labios para invitarlo a entrar.

Edward aceptó. El zambulló su lengua hambrienta en la boca de su Compañera Sagrada, deseando que "fuera ya la hora de zambullir otras partes de su ser dentro de ella también. El lamió y acarició, saqueó y tomó, excitando a su nee' ka hasta el éxtasis sin más que un beso.

No, fue más que un beso. Toda su hambre, todo su deseo, toda su pasión en él iba contenido. Cientos de años de espera y esperanza, necesidad y deseo. No podría haber ninguno para él salvo su Bella. Acaso jamás entendería el significado de lo que él sentía.

Bella ronroneó en la boca de Edward, devolviéndole el beso con todo lo que tenía. Nunca antes había sido así. Ningún hombre había hecho que cada célula de su cuerpo se estremeciera de esta manera. Sólo Edward. Sólo este guerrero. Tan loco como parecía, era como si él hubiera sido hecho solo para ella, y ella sóla.

Ella inhaló profundo cuando su esposo de mala gana terminó su beso. Su reacción hacia él sólo sirvió para confundirla más en una situación ya confusa. Ella estaba avergonzada por su reacción en el principio, pero no después que vio que Edward estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Su respiración era igual de dificultosa, sus signos de excitación igual de evidentes.

"Ah nee' ka", gruñó Edward mientras apretaba sus nalgas. "Será mejor que paremos". Bella respiró profundo otra vez. Esto simplemente era demasiado. "Buena idea".

Edward le sonrió. El pasó sus manos por su cabello de color de fuego y luego le levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. "¿Qué estás pensando?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Dime."

Bella arrugó la nariz. "¿Honestamente?" "Sí".

Ella encogió sus hombros otra vez. "Me preguntaba cómo es que puedo entenderte y hablarte en una lengua que no es mi propia lengua". Ella puso sus ojos entornados un poquito. "¿Cómo puede ser eso?"

Edward pasó un dedo sobre el collar matrimonial. "En el momento en que te lo puse, entendiste. El símbolo de nuestra unión lo hace así".

Bella hizo una mueca. "No me acuerdes a esta horrible cosa asesina".

Un remordimiento de culpa surgió a través de Edward. Él con prontitud lo echó a un lado. "tú preguntaste".

Ella asintió con la cabeza por eso. "Supongo que lo hice".

Edward inclinó su cuello y rozó sus labios sobre los de Bella una vez más. El deseó que no le hubiera mentido del collar matrimonial. El quería que ella se enorgulleciera por eso, y no que lo temiera. El juró hacer enmiendas después de que fueran unidos. "Hay diez veces más guerreras que mujeres libres en Tryston. Por lo tanto, los guerreros a menudo deben aparearse fuera de nuestra raza con mujeres que no hablan nuestra lengua". El frotó con sus dedos el collar matrimonial otra vez. "Esto ayuda con eso".

"Me imagino sí".

"¿Podemos conocer a mi hermano ahora, nee' ka?" Edward le apretó las nalgas mientras las seguía amasando.

Bella dio un suspiro. Ella aborrecía la idea de andar por todas partes desnuda, pero vio poca opción en el asunto. Edward tenía razón. Era mejor acostumbrarse antes frente a su hermano y el amigo de su hermano que tener que acostumbrarse a portar el qi' ka al estar rodeada de miles de personas con las que se encontraría en Tryston.

Además, este tal Emmett seguro estaba acostumbrado a ver a mujeres vestidas así. Lo más probable es que no se daría cuenta de nada de su cuerpo. "Está bien", asintió, aunque un poco reacia, "vamos".

* * *

¡Por las arenas, hermana! ¡Tienes senos magníficos!" Bella se encogió un poquito más bajo en su asiento en la mesa dorada de cristal. ¡Y después de pensar que Emmett se daría cuenta de nada de su cuerpo! Ella miró enfurecida a su presunto cuñado, esperando que le pudiera callar.

No hubo tal suerte…

Emmett inclinó su cabeza hacia Edward. "Yo juro hermano, que los pezones de nuestra Gran Reina tienen el aspecto de frutas taka maduras".

La mandíbula abierta de Bella emitió un sonido de gorgoteo. Ella quería morir.

El pecho de Edward se infló con arrogancia. En lugar de defender su honor, el gran petate se veía complacido por las palabras de su hermano. El ogro en realidad se acercó a ella y agitó uno de los frutos taka en cuestión de un lado a otro con su dedo. "El gustarlas es mucho más dulce, hermano".

Bella miró al hombre que se hacía llamar su marido, pero él no se dio cuenta. Él y su hermano estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose unos a otros como los tontos que eran. Hasta la criatura pugmuff disfrutaba a costa suya. Bella abanicó sus manos ante sus ojos, casi desmayándose del olor que acompañaba los sonidos de ronquidos de la extraña criatura. ¡Santo cielo! Ella pensaba que ya lo había visto todo en el mundo. Un ser con dos culos, uno de dichos culos estaba donde se suponía que estuviera su rostro, ¡tenía que ser!

Edward frunció el ceño. "¡Por la diosa, Kita! Controla tu alegría". El apretó su nariz con el pulgar y su índice. Bella se dio cuenta que lo blanco de los ojos de su marido ogro estaban de un rojo encendido.

¡Qué bien! En lo que a ella se refería, él se lo merecía por hablar de ella como si fuera un juguete recién adquirido. Y por secuestrarla. Y por vestirla como modelo de lencería. Y por... ¡bah! Ella podría pensar en razones toda la noche.

Bella tomó los utensilios de comer, un objeto de cristal dorado, y se metió un trozo de carne a la boca. Ella lo masticó con vigor. La carne estaba bastante buena, admitió a regañadientes.

La conversación se reanudó y en realidad se convirtió en algo agradable después de eso. Edward y Emmett hicieron muchas preguntas de su tierra natal y ella les dio todas sus respuestas. Ella trató de hacerle caso omiso a cuando los ojos de Emmett de vez en cuando vagaban hacia sus senos. A cambio, los guerreros respondieron todas las preguntas que ella tenía de Tryston y lo que se esperaría de ella ahí.

Para consternación de Bella, aunque no podía decir por qué le importaba, ya que no planeaba estar allí por más tiempo del necesario, pronto comprendió que no se esperaba que las mujeres hicieran nada en Tryston salvo darle placer a sus guerreros cuando eran llamadas y criar herederos. ¡Qué existencia sin propósito si alguna vez hubo alguna! Edward y ella tendrían que hablar más de eso cuando estuvieran a solas.

No es que planeara quedarse en Tryston. Si pudiera encontrar alguna manera de quitarse el collar matrimonial, también encontraría la manera de volver a casa. Pero aún así, un toque del movimiento feminista podría hacer mucho en este planeta por la manera que sonaban las cosas.

La conversación continuó aún después de terminar la comida. Edward extendió su brazo alrededor de la silla de Bella mientras escuchaba cuando su hermano lo informaba de la situación política de la colonia que gobernaba. Edward asentía con un movimiento de la cabeza de vez en cuando, rascaba su barbilla de vez en cuando y escuchaba atentamente. Durante todo ese tiempo, su mano con continuidad frotaba y pellizcaba el pezón izquierdo en una forma relajada.

Al principio, Bella se había avergonzado. De hecho, ella estuvo al borde de las lágrimas en un momento dado. Pero luego miró detenidamente la expresión ajena de su cuñado, Emmett, y se dio cuenta de que realmente no le importaba en absoluto las caricias de Edward. Incluso los comentarios de sus senos se habían dicho sin ánimos de ofender. Ella se preguntaba si cualquiera de ambos hombre se habían dado cuenta que ella se avergonzó por sus palabras.

Ella lo dudaba.

¡Santo cielo! ¿Cómo sería Tryston? Una imagen de las parejas teniendo sexo en las calles le vino a la mente. Era probable que lo hicieran en cualquier lugar que querían sin importarles lo que los demás vieran. Esto era simplemente demasiado. ¡Por Dios! Ella era una contadora de impuestos.

Suspirando, Bella recogió su copa de cristal dorado y bebió del dulce y brillante vino turquesa que contenía. La bebida era excepcionalmente sabrosa. Más tarde, ella preguntaría qué tipo de fruta podría existir para hacer un vino brillante a partir de sus uvas.

Por ahora, sin embargo, lo único que ella quería hacer era volver a su recámara para pensar. Bella estaba más abrumada de emociones que nunca, aún mas que en los primeros días extenuantes justo después de que desapareciera Nessie, su hermana.

Tantas preguntas tenían que ser contestadas, pero confiar en Edward no era algo que le nacía hacer en ese momento. Ella necesitaba descansar. Necesitaba meditar. Y más que cualquier otra cosa, necesitaba encontrar alguna manera de quitarse el collar matrimonial e ir a casa.

Ella sólo deseaba que dejar a Edward atrás se sintiera tan bien como le parecía.

* * *

**1) Hugh Heffner fue un editor de revistas para adultos, empresario y playboy estadounidense, famoso por ser el fundador y redactor jefe de la revista Playboy.**

**Hola! ¿Que tal, les gusto el capitulo? espero que sí y me compartan sus opiniones sobre la historia**

**Gracias a crazzyRR, Pili Cullen, MarIsaC7, Sol.43, ClumsyCuzImFallingInLoveXO, Glam009, DarkDreamGirl, Kath Morgenstern, Coriina, choiamberc, ****isis j,**** krounbain, Limon59 y Lyd Macan por ****agregar esta historia a sus favoritos.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: NADA EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE.** **La trama es de Jaid Black, yo solo la estoy adaptando con algunos personajes de la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**La nueva ropa de la emperatriz**

**Capítulo 7**

"¿Qué sucede, mis corazones?"

Bella se tomó el tiempo para pellizcar sus labios con el ceño fruncido y lanzar una mirada de ira a Edward antes de que ella tirara el parche suave de cuero de vesha a su barbilla y se dejó caer de lado. El gran tonto había cumplido con su palabra, haciendo que se quitara su ropa ya ligera el momento en que estaban tras puertas cerradas.

Ella le mostraría lo que vale. Ella nunca se levantaría de la cama otra vez si eso era lo necesario. Ella se quedaría bajo el parche de vesha por siempre.

Y ¡maldita sea!- ¿qué era eso de corazones? ¿Por qué era en plural? Bella temía ya saber la respuesta, lo que sólo daba más preguntas a su mente. Por ejemplo, ¿cuántos de los órganos de Edward venían en pares?

¡Santo cielo! Tan largo y ancho como su erección se había sentido en su espalda hoy, sólo podía rezar que cierto órgano masculino fuera demasiado único como para tener réplica. Jamás sobreviviría lo de esta unión de otra manera. "Estoy cansada. He tenido un día largo y difícil, y necesito descansar".

Bella cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro mientras que Edward comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Ella detestaba lo bien que se sentían sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo. Era demasiado fácil acostumbrarse al lamedor y cómodo con él.

Edward con suavidad movía sus dedos por sus cachetes. "Estás enojada conmigo".

Fue una declaración, no una pregunta, pero Bella la tomó como tal. Ella abrió sus ojos y le dio una mirada enfurecida por su hombro. "¡Me secuestraste! ¡Por supuesto que estoy enojada contigo!"

"¿Por qué?"

Bella parpadeó. Ella parpadeó otra vez. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees?", le gimió.

"Si yo supiera esto, ¿te lo preguntaría?" gritó Edward. En forma limpia pasó sus manos por su cabello y gruñó. "¡Las Compañeras Sagradas son muy molestas!"

"¿Mo-molestas?" farfulló Bella. "¿Molestas?" Ella sostuvo el cuero de vesha asegurado sobre sus senos mientras giraba alrededor de la cama y se sentó de rodillas. "¡No sabes lo que es ser molesto! Así que déjame decirte algo de ese estado de ser, ¡oh, exaltado Rey Alto! ¡Molesto es ser secuestrado por un hombre que anuncia ser de un planeta que ni sabías que existía!"

Cuando Edward abrió su boca para responder, Bella lo interrumpió con la palma de una mano alzada. "¡Molesto es que se le digan a uno que lo han casado sin que recuerdes el casamiento! ¡Molesto es que se le digan a uno que tiene que andar en ropa transparente a todas partes que vaya y cuando uno no tiene eso puesto tiene que estar desnudo!"

Ella rechinó sus dientes y cerró un poco sus ojos. "¡Molesto es que se le diga a uno que tiene que hacer el amor con el mismo hombre que hizo todas esas cosas o morirás con una muerte violenta de estrangulación por el maldito collar!"

Bella se desplomó a su lado. Ella cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. "Molesto es que se le diga a uno que jamás verá su casa otra vez", susurró con depresión, "y que tú jamás te reirás con tus amigos otra vez", concluyó temblorosamente," eso es molesto".

Edward inhaló con firmeza. Sus palabras lo estremecieron mucho, pero aún sabía que jamás la dejaría ir. Él no podía. Ella era su compañera sagrada. Si no hubiera una Bella, nunca podría haber otra nee'ka para él tampoco. Él había esperado cuarenta y dos años Yessat por esta joven, cuatrocientos veinte años en términos del conteo del tiempo de la dimensión de los primitivos de donde venía ella. No, jamás dejaría que se fuera.

"Por lo menos, un Gran Rey necesitaba un heredero. Un Gran Rey por lo tanto necesita una Gran Reina. Me humilla tu tristeza, mis corazones. De verdad, no es mi deseo ser la causa de tu dolor".

"Entonces deja que yo vuelva a casa".

"No puedo. Ya está hecho. Tú portas el símbolo inquebrantable de mi juramento".

Cuando Bella no contestó, Edward se puso en pie para marcharse. Era probable que fuera mejor que la dejara para que pensara que tal vez ella tendría que ajustarse a los cambios en su vida a su propia manera. "Podemos hablar luego, nee' ka, porque entiendo que necesitas tiempo. Pero es mejor que entiendas esto..."

Edward caminó al lado de la cama alzada y se sentó al lado de su Compañera Sagrada. Ella estaba acurrucada en un intento inconsciente de consolarse. El con delicadeza le alzó el mentón y le dio una mirada en los ojos plateados. "Es por tu bien que aceptes tu destino, _pani_, porque jamás permitiré que me dejes". El dio un suspiro. "No digo esto para darte temor, sino porque quiero siempre la verdad entre nosotros".

Edward se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los de Bella. Y también porque no podía resistir un último vistazo, él bajó la el parche de veshka a su barriga y le dio un vistazo a sus senos con deseos. Con lentitud y con reverencia, frotó sus senos con la yema de sus pulgares.

Ojos azul resplandeciente y plateados se unieron. "Tú me pertences. Ahora y por siempre". Después de un último beso en sus labios, él se puso de pie y fue a las puertas.

Bella lo miró mientras se alejaba, miraba en forma fija aún después de que Edward desapareciera por ellas. Ella apretó la el cuero de vesha y tiritó.

Dando quejidos como un animal moribundo, volvió a desplomarse y lloró por primera vez desde toda esta situación terrible y traumática empezó. Lloró por la pérdida de Rosalie, por su hermana Nessie quien quizá regresaría sólo para ver que no estaba, ahora desaparecida sin un rastro.

Muy adentro, Bella se dio cuenta que Edward no le mentía. El sólo había declarado la realidad de su futuro. No había más Rosalie. No había más Nessie.

Bella jamás volvería a ver La Tierra.

* * *

¡Por amor a la diosa!, no me puedo imaginar porqué la Gran Reina desearía regresar a una tierra tan primitiva!" Emmett frunció el ceño en forma pensativa mientras miraba a su hermano beber su quinta porción de matpow. "Es casi asqueroso, ese lugar que llaman Tierra".

Edward dio un gruñido. El tiró la copa de vino de espíritus hacia abajo en la mesa, y entonces llamó para que se le fuera de la vista. "Yo estoy de acuerdo, pero es el lugar de nacimiento de mi nee' ka. Ella tiene muchos recuerdos especiales de su vida ahí.

Las cejas de Emmett se alzaron. Si alguna de sus memorias era de la bella joven de ónice, podría comprender por qué extrañaba el horrendo lugar. Sin embargo, no era el memento de considerar sus apetitos lujuriosos. Su hermano necesitaba apoyo. "A ella se le pasará cuando se dé cuenta que no puede volver a esa tierra de primitivos, hermano. No pienses en ello hasta que a tu cabeza le dé el dolor".

"¿Quién dijo que a mi cabeza le dio el dolor?"

Emmett frotó sus sienes y cerró sus ojos. "Era tan sólo una conjetura. Mi cerebro ya lo está sintiendo por hablar de todo esto".

Edward frunció el ceño. El cruzó sus brazos grandes sobre su pecho igualmente masivo y le frunció el ceño a su hermano. "A ti te da dolor por tan sólo respirar".

Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron. El dio un tremendo golpe con su gran puño a la mesa con insolencia. "¡No te me indignes que estoy tratando de servirte de ayuda!"

"Lo sé". Los ojos de Edward se cerraron brevemente, poniéndole un freno mental a su lengua mientras tanto. "Eres un buen hombre, un buen rey y un buen hermano, Emmett. No tenía el derecho de desquitarme los problemas en ti con crueles falsedades".

Emmett asintió con la cabeza, apaciguado. En realidad, estaba más que apaciguado; él estaba tan sorprendido. Edward nunca se había disculpado de esa manera. "Te doy gracias por eso, hermano". Incómodo con tal muestra de afecto de un guerrero que por lo normal no era sensible, él movió sus cejas y sonrió en forma abierta. "Ahora, ¿qué te parece echar un juego de _tipo_?"

Edward resopló con confianza. Él estaba tan contento con el cambio de tema como su hermano. "Como dijo Papá alguna vez, un rey y sus créditos pronto partirán".

"¿Cuándo dijo eso?"

Creo que después de una vez que Madre salió del palacio para ir de compras".

* * *

Bella hurgó en el vasto suministro de qi'kas que Edward le había traído consigo desde Tryston como regalos matrimoniales para ella. Si no fuera por el hecho de el vestuario la dejaba casi toda desnuda, hubiera podido apreciar más los exquisitos y suaves rizos de prenda de satén que venían en tantos colores preciosos, colores que ningún ojo humano excepto el suyo probablemente habían visto jamás. Los tonos eran brillantes, translucidos y absolutamente indescriptibles en cualquier lengua conocida por ella, excepto Trystonni.

Bella sostuvo el qi' ka que Edward le pidió que se pusiera y lo estudió. El color más cercano que ella podría encontrar fonéticamente de su propia dimensión para describirlo era el negro. Y sin embargo no lo era. Ella sonrió para sí misma. Si alguna vez tuviera la dicha de enviar algún tipo de mensaje a casa, no tendría la menor idea de cómo haría para expresar las cosas que veía en este mundo.

Bella discutió brevemente consigo sobre si sí o si no valía la pena desafiar a Edward y portar un qi' ka de otro color. Al final, decidió no hacerlo, porque pensaba que sería mejor escoger sus batallas con cuidado. No era como si alguno de los otros qi'kas ofreciera más protección contra los ojos masculinos errantes. Cada uno de estos trajes obscenos era tan insensato como ella no sabía qué.

Bella respiró profundo y luego se resignó mentalmente al hecho de que podría superar su reticencia porque su timidez no tenía ningún efecto sobre Edward. El no se había conmovido en lo más mínimo por su declaración de que ella quería portar ropa de su propia casa, en su propio estilo. "No", había declarado, "No seré avergonzado ante mi gente por tal vestimenta aborrecible de plebeyos".

"Pero ¿por qué esta qi'ka en particular?" ella le preguntó. "¿Por qué no el azul plateado de ayer, entonces?"

"Por tu valiosa piel".

Bella sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, sin comprender. "¿Mi piel es valiosa?"

"Sí".

"¿Por qué?"

"Es raro en Trek Mi Q'an poseer a una hembra con la piel como la perla sekta. El qi'ka oscuro va bien contra una piel tan peculiar, mis corazones".

¡Ah! Con que esta era la versión trystonni de lucir la compañera de uno. Curioso que el color de la piel fuera un motivo de alabanza. "¡Olvídalo!" Ella había discutido con un movimiento de su mano, "¡No voy a usarlo!"

Edward se veía herido, pero él había cedido con inclinación de cabeza. "Usa lo que tu corazón desee, nee'ka". Y con eso, la había dejado sola. Otra vez.

Así que ahora Bella estaba ante el espejo holográfico, y trataba de convencerse que no se veía cien por ciento escandalosa con el qi'ka negro y que ella no se sonrojaba en lo absoluto desde las raíces de su cabello "color de fuego" -lo que sea que fuera en el mundo- hasta la punta de los pies.

Bella tenía que superar su vergüenza, quería vencerla incluso. Ella había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos tres días hablando por el dormitorio y sintiéndose generalmente maltratada. Se estaba volviendo aburrido. Ella quería salir de esta habitación abandonada por Dios.

Fuera tan verdad como fuera que en verdad se le impusiera, no era contra la naturaleza de Bella por lo menos no tratar de poner al mal tiempo buena cara. Es por eso que fue al retiro de meditación en primer lugar. Era cómico pero su tiempo con Rosalie ahora parecía haber sido en otra vida, cuando en realidad dejó su lado hacía apenas tres días.

Ella parpadeó varias veces en rápida sucesión para ahuyentar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse cada vez que la imagen del rostro de su mejor amiga aparecía en su mente. Era hora de recuperar el control de sí misma.

Bella hizo un rápido estudio de su atuendo en el espejo holográfico. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que las alhajas que brillaban en su collar matrimonial se veían… ¿tristes? Ella sacudió su cabeza para quitárselo de la mente. ¿Cómo podría un collar sentir emociones? ¿Cómo podría verse tan sombrío?

Ah, bueno, ella podría resolver esa pieza del rompecabezas más tarde. Ella tenía hambre y quería comer antes de aterrizar en Tryston, en donde Edward le había asegurado estarían en tres horas terrestres. Deslizándose dentro de un par de sandalias brillantes, Bella se dirigió hacia las puertas.

* * *

**Hola a todas! ****Una disculpa por no poder actualizar antes, estoy en finales y no he tenido mucho tiempo.**

**Espero les gustara el capítulo Bella por fin conocerá Trysston y la historia poco** ** a poco se irá poniéndo mejor, así que no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, se los agradecería infinitamente.**

**También agradezco a todas las que pasan a leer esta historia y se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo el cual espero tener listo por lo menos para el miércoles.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: NADA EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE.** **La trama es de Jaid Black, yo solo la estoy adaptando con algunos personajes de la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**La nueva ropa de la emperatriz**

**Capítulo 8**

"¿No cenará la Gran Reina con nosotros esta salida de la luna?" Emmett le hizo la pregunta a Edward mientras recogía su cuchara-tenedor de cristal para comer con él. El notó la tensión, la forma casi deprimida de andar del Gran Rey, pero nada dijo de ello. Él sabía que su hermano se avergonzaría si él comentaba el estado al que lo había llevado la Emperatriz.

¿Y por qué, en primer lugar, desearía Bella tal cosa? ¿No se daba cuenta del honor que se le había otorgado? ¿No entendía ella cuántos millares de femeninas de diversas especies habían caminado a la galaxia de guerreros para ver si ellas tendrían la suficiente fortuna de que sus destinos las proclamaran Gran Reina, la Compañera Sagrada del Emperador y el Gran Rey Edward? Emmett se aclaró la garganta. Era obvio que la jovencita estaba chalada.

"No creo que le importe participar esta noche en las cosas de esta tarde conmigo, hermano". Edward se puso de pie para tomar la botella de matpow de la mesa alzada en el otro lado de la recámara, entonces anduvo de vuelta y se dejó caer en su asiento.

Le era extraño a Emmett que Edward no usara sus poderes, sino que lo hizo en forma física. Sólo un guerrero cuyos ánimos estaban deprimidos en exceso se hubiera dignado de tal tarea de poca importancia como esa.

"¡Por la diosa!", Edward le confió a su hermano con un gesto de movimiento de la cabeza, "se puede decir con confianza que mi nee' ka me aborrece".

"Yo no iría tan lejos. Estoy muy enojada contigo, sí, pero ¿aborrecerte?

No".

Edward y Emmett giraron su cabeza al unísono al sonido de la voz de neblina. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron, resplandecientes de aprobación y con una emoción que él escogió ignorar un poco. Él era, después de todo, un guerrero. No era el tipo de persona al que su corazón se extasiaría de amor con tan sólo la vista de una joven, fuera o no su Compañera Sagrada.

En lo que Bella se paseaba con tranquilidad cada vez más por la línea de visión de Edward, él se dio por vencido y admitió para sí mismo que sus corazones estaban cerca de estallar de alegría. Su mujer se había puesto el qi'ka oscuro incrustado de piedras caras y brillantes. Ella tenía pulseras abrochadas a lo largo de ambos brazos. No sólo se veía más bella de lo que él pudiera imaginarse, sino que Bella lo honraba al portarlo.

Edward sabía que ella no se había dado cuenta de eso, pero el color del qi' ka no sólo complementaba su piel rara, sino que también la proclamaba a todo Q'ana Tal, una mujer de la línea directa del Emperador y Gran Rey. No importaba que ella lo portara sin saber su verdadero significado; el hecho era que ella en verdad lo estaba usando.

"Bienvenida, nee' ka. Me honraría si te nos unieras". Edward se puso de pie con rapidez, he hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la silla a su lado.

El paso de Bella vaciló un momento de incredulidad cuando Edward con telequinesia le haló la silla para que se sentara en ella, entonces la empujó hacia la mesa con tirones distraídos de su muñeca. A ella se le había olvidado que él podía hacer cosas como esas. La razón de esa negligencia no se le iba de la mente- era probable que ella no se había querido acordar. Hacía a Edward tan diferente de ella. No que hubiera algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada de toda esta situación. "Gracias".

"De nada".

Bella le sonrió un poquito a su esposo cuando se dio cuenta cuán en realidad feliz lo había hecho al venir al comedor para comer con Emmett y él. Sus ojos estaban resplandecientes de un color brillante, azul Feliz.

Un brillante, ¿azul feliz?

El entendimiento pronto se le llego. Bella pronto miró hacia abajo a su collar matrimonial para confirmar sus sospechas. Efectivamente, la alhaja macabra se veía contenta ahora. De alguna manera, el collar sabía darle a entender los sentimientos de Edward. Un descubrimiento espantoso, pero sin embargo interesante.

"Bueno", preguntó Bella, dando una sonrisa vacilante, "¿vamos a beber de esa bebida turquesa brillante esta noche?"

Los ojos de Emmett se dispararon de la vista perezosa y analizadora de sus senos. "¿Bebida turquesa?"

Ella asintió, fingiendo no haber notado la dirección en la que los ojos de su idiota cuñado habían estado pegados. "Esa bebida que tomamos en la cena anoche."

Edward se rió entre dientes. "¿Se llama turquesa en tu dimensión?"

Bella se encontro con los ojos de Edward y le dio una sonrisa tentativa. "No tenemos bebidas como esa en la tierra. ¿Cómo se llama en Tryston?"

"Matpow".

Ella sintió con la cabeza. "¿Me darían un poco por favor?"

Edward nunca dejó que sus ojos se apartaran de la cara de su nee'ka mientras agitaba su muñeca y convocaba la botella de matpow para verter algo de su contenido en la copa de Bella. "Puedes beber todo lo que desees, mis corazones". Se aclaró la garganta, dándose cuenta de inmediato de que sus palabras susurradas habían salido sonando como un hombre embelesado. "Hay bastante matpow", enmendó con una voz más oscura, un sonido varonil.

Sin embargo, a Emmett no lo engañaba. El mando una sonrisa en la dirección de su hermano, guiñándole un ojo cuando captó su mirada.

Edward gruñó. "Llegaremos a Tryston lo antes posible", dijo entre dientes. Mejor será que comamos".

Bella asintió con la cabeza para mostrar su aprobación, entonces pasó las siguientes dos horas disfrutando la comida deliciosa que había preparado algún tipo de aparato que cocinaba las comidas, como la máquina de Los Supersónicos.

Bella trató de no sonrojarse cuando los dedos de Edward rozaron su pezón. Ella se recordaba a sí misma que así eran las cosas en Tryston, así que, por lo tanto, no había nada por lo cual sentirse tímida. Las carisias de Edward eran sin pensar, en fin, como si fueran un gesto de afección que todos los guerreros le hacían a sus Compañeras Sagradas cuando estaban cerca de ellas, como el acariciarse los cachetes o agarrarse de la mano.

Bella logró convencerse de que ese hecho estaba aclarado hasta el momento en que el brazo de Edward dejó el dorso del asiento y se ubicó en su pierna. Pronto, sus dedos hicieron un rastro de arriba a abajo en su muslo, luego dentro y debajo de la falda transparente del qi'ka. Bella comenzó a entender porque el lado izquierdo de todas las faldas qi'ka estaba abierto hasta el nudo. Era acceso fácil".

"¿En verdad crees que los insurrectos de Tron serán tan bobos como para intentar derrocar a los guerreros que he puesto en sus colonias?"

Bella no podía creer con cuánta calma Edward le preguntó eso a Emmett mientras que ella estaba sentada a su lado, deseando que los dedos de Edward no estuvieran a punto de dejar la nube de rizos entre sus piernas y aventurarse más abajo a- ¡Ay, santo cielo!

"Sí hermano, lo creo. Son un puñado de ladrones odiosos, la mayoría de ellos".

Bella escuchó la respuesta de Emmett prestando poca atención. Su pulso estaba acelerado, sus pezones se le ensanchaban y endurecían. Ella sólo podía esperar que Edward dejara de frotar su clítoris antes de que llegara al clímax ahí mismo en el comedor.

Ella trató de tirar su mano a un lado. El ni parpadeó. "Entonces enviaré más guerreros".

Bella sabía que su respiración se estaba volviendo cada vez más laboriosa. Ella se dio cuenta con toda seguridad que sus ojos estaban vidriosos de la necesidad, nebulosos de los nudos agudos de placer que se entretejían en su barriga. Su mirada fue rápido al rostro de Emmett, esperando que su cuñado no tuviera idea de lo que Edward le hacía. Ella debió saberlo. Los hombres estaban enredados en sus argumentos políticos. Emmett no le había dado ni una mirada distraída.

"No hay necesidad. Los guerreros que ya están en Tron pueden encargarse de la rebelión".

Edward asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza "Es verdad".

Bella inhaló profundamente, sabiendo que un orgasmo se acercaba rápidamente y no tenía la menor idea de cómo evitarlo. Los dedos de Edward habían pasado de dar de movimientos lentos a círculos perezosos, y eso era suficiente para volver a cualquier mujer loca. Ella se preguntaba si gritarle evitaría que se desarrollara esa escena vergonzosa, pero lo dudaba. Además, sólo atraería la atención de Emmett que no estaba en ella, hacia ella.

Bella podía oír la conversación desde algún lugar lejano en su mente, pero le prestaba poca atención. Ella se estaba corriendo. Ella sabía que se vendría y que no había ni una cosa que ella pidiera hacer para prevenirlo".

Su placer llegó a ese punto inevitable en que ya nada le importaba. Todavía algo consciente de lo que la rodeaba, Bella se mordió el labio para no gritar.

La golpeó. Duro. Sin misericordia.

El nudo en la barriga de Bella se rompio mientras que su clímax se desgarro por su cuerpo. Ella dio un grito suave, pero logró suprimir los deseos de gritar.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza, su respiración salía en jadeos. Ella lo veía, pero no lo creía. Ella se rehusaba creerlo, pero era verdad. Ella acababa de venirse en un comedor con testigos presentes y no menos. Mortificada, Bella le dio una mirada a Emmett para presenciar su reacción. Sus ojos se abrieron.

Nada.

Eso le era hasta más difícil creer a Bella. Aparentemente el hombre que aparentaba tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres tuvieran su clímax en el comedor que ni pensó que fuera algo digno de llamar su atención. Su cabeza dio vuelta rápido para fijarse en Edward. Igual. Él hablaba animadamente con su hermano, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

¡Santo cielo! Si esto daba a entender cómo sería la vida en Tryston, ella pensaba comer las comidas en su recámara a solas. Cada una de ellas. Esto era más que humillante. Que la humillación fuera suya y de nadie más no tenía importancia. Tryston sonaba como un lugar horrendo. Era la mansión de Playboy de Hugo Heffner a nivel planetario, quizá hasta galáctico.

Bueno, Bella pensó con fatalidad, quizá lo que este lugar necesitaba era una mujer que arreglara las cosas un poquito, que rehusara permitir que la acariciaran en el comedor ante extraños. Entonces sus pensamientos dejaron de existir, cuando Edward comenzó el proceso de nuevo, y el calor en su vientre se acumuló como fuego.

Finalmente, muchos minutos después, y después de tres clímax terribles que destrozaron su alma, Edward acariciaba los rizos en el empalme de sus muslos, como si alabara su cuerpo por reaccionar a su toque. Cansada y vergonzosamente satisfecha, Bella sólo asintió con su cabeza cuando Edward sugirió que se retirara a la recámara para una siesta antes de que hiciera su aterrizaje el vehículo de gastroluz.

"Necesitarás tus fuerzas, nee' ka", susurró Edward con provocación en el óvulo de su oído. "Nos uniremos a esta salida de la luna".

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Bella alzó rápido la cabeza. Su mirada se encontró con la de su esposo. Enfurecida porque le habían quitado toda elección, pero resignada al hecho que había poco que pudiera hacer sin desafiar una muerte horrenda, Bella inclinó su cabeza con majestuosidad, se puso en pie, y se marchó.

* * *

Fueron necesarios tres intentos para que Edward pudiera despertar a su Compañera Sagrada de su sueño, aunque sea un poco. Se rio entre dientes, y tiro en forma juguetona de un mechón de cabello, esperando que se abrieran sus ojos. "Despierta lo más pronto posible, mis corazones. Kita piloteó el vehículo al área de aterrizaje. Descendemos incluso ahora".

"Mishtaayll smska dkfrr" Bella abrió sus ojos por el suficiente tiempo para balbucear una oración incoherente, entonces se giró sobre su estomago y continuó roncando.

"¿Mis corazones? ¿Nee' ka? Es hora de levantarse, mi amor".

Edward frunció el ceño, inseguro de qué hacer para despertar a Bella. Su soñolencia era culpa suya, con seguridad. Hubiera sido mejor si no la hubiera llevado hasta su gozo de mujer la noche anterior, mas él pensó que sería prudente hacerla sensible a su toque. finalmente, esta salida de luna traería consigo la consumación, y ni un Gran Rey podía quebrantar la ley en un intento de darle más tiempo a su jovencita para acostumbrarse a su destino. Todos dentro del palacio esperarían ver las alhajas en el collar de Bella completamente adaptado a él mañana.

Le dio una nalgada en sus pompis muy bien redondas, Edward decidió dejar de entretener a su nee' ka. El tiempo era imprescindible. Había mucho preparar para este día en camino a la ceremonia.

"¡Ay! Chilló Bella en lo que se acostó de espalda y le dio una mirada feroz a Edward. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

El gruñó. "He estado tratando de despertarte por mucho rato, mujer. Ya estamos aquí. Es la tarde en Tryston".

La expresión de Bella cambió de molesta a angustia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su cabeza se alzó rápido "¿A-aquí?" Ella tragó saliva en forma brusca, y entonces lamió sus labios secos. "¿Tan pronto?"

Edward estaba hipnotizado por el toque de la lengua de Bella en su labio superior. El sacudió su cabeza para despejarla de pensamientos lascivos. Habría suficiente tiempo para eso en esta salida de la luna. "Sí". Poniéndose de pie, le extendió su mano a su Compañera Sagrada. "Ven pequeña. Emmett y Kita nos esperan en las puertas de la bahía".

Bella con torpeza se puso sobre sus rodillas y sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa. Ella le dio una mirada a su esposo de arriba a abajo, notando que además de pantalones de cuero negro, él ahora portaba un aparato; algo como un chaleco negro. En todo caso, lo hacía más siniestro que lo que aparentaba mientras tenía el pecho desnudo, atrayendo la atención a sus gigantezcos brazos musculosos. "Por favor, Edward. No estoy lista. ¿No nos podemos quedar aquí un ratito más?"

Edward dio un suspiro. Lo que le hacía el miedo natural de su mujer a su resolución no fue algo bueno. No había más tiempo del que disponer. Mucho tenía que llevarse a cabo ese día. "Si hubiese, te lo daría, pani". Le dijo con gentileza, "Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí".

Pani- se le ocurrió a Bella que la palabra significaba "pequeña" o "bebé". Ella, pensativa, frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué me llamaste Pani? Es la segunda vez que usas esa palabra. ¿Dices que me porto como un bebe? Preguntó con rigidez.

Edward dio un gruñido. "tal vez lo hagas a veces". Cuando Bella inhaló insultada, él se rió entre dientes en forma suave. "Pero no, no te llamé pani porque te portes como un bebe, sino porque eres una, en cuanto la edad".

"Tengo treinta y dos", señalo razonablemente. Ella extendió sus manos al frente con las palmas hacia arriba. "Lejos de ser niña, y menos un bebé".

Edward sonrió entretenido, y si Bella no se había dado cuenta, condescendiente también. "Como dije, aún un bebé".

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Oh? ¿Y qué edad tienes tú?" "Cuarenta y dos años Yessat".

Bella resoplo con incredulidad. "Oh sí, cuarenta y dós es tanto más mundano y sofisticado que treinta y dós". Ella puso sus ojos en blanco y fingió aburrimiento con un bostezo. "¡Vamos, Edward!".

Edward extendió su mano y acarició con afecto el cabello de su nee' ka. A Bella le molestaba lo segura y amada que el gesto la hizo sentir. El bárbaro podía anticipar todas sus necesidades. "Tienes treintaidós años, _pani"_, enfatizó la palabra "en cambio, yo tengo cuarenta y dós años Yessat, el estándar por el cual todas las galaxias en la séptima dimensión miden el tiempo".

Hasta el aire de la recámara pareció detenerse cuando Bella contempló esa pequeña información. Ella mordió su labio, entonces reacia le pidió más detalles. "¿Cuántos, eh…, cuántos años terrestres componen un año Yessat?"

Edward coincidió con la mirada de su Compañera Sagrada. "Aproximadamente diez".

El labio inferior de Bella tembló un poquito. Edward tenía un deseo ardiente de chuparlo. "Entonces eso quiere decir que tu tienes…"

"Cuatrocientos vente años terrestres".

"Ya veo". ¡Santo cielo! ¡Cuatrocientos veinte! Ella realmente era un bebe comparada con él. ¡Era un asalta cunas! "Eso es increíble", confesó sin respiración, momentáneamente se le olvidó su temor de ver a Tryston. "¿Cuánto tiempo viven aproximadamente los tristonnis?"

Edward se rascó la barbilla. Por qué solía hacer eso, Bella no tenía la menor idea. El hombre siempre estaba muy bien afeitado. "Puede que sean doscientos cincuenta años Yessat, y algunas veces tanto como trescientos".

Bella sacó la cuenta, calculando los números en su mente. Su boca se abrió de asombro. "¿De dos mil quinientos a tres mil años terrestres? ¡Santo cielo! ¡Estarás vivo y coleando miles de años después de que yo haya muerto!

Edward la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. El meneó su cabeza. "No, mis corazones, eso no es cierto".

Bella le preguntó con una mirada fija, pero nada dijo.

"Envejecerás como una trystonni una vez que nos unamos".

Ella dio un suspiro. "¿En serio?"

"Sí". Edward frunció el ceño con un mal pensamiento que se le ocurrió. El apunto un dedo acusadoramente al aire. Después de todo, él no podía imaginarse a alguien tan interesado en un fenómeno tan conocido a través de las galaxias. "Tú sólo me entretienes para atrasar el tiempo con esta charla. Debemos partir de inmediato".

El movió su muñeca hacia el enorme vestuario y con telequinesia llamó la qi'ka oscura de su Compañera Sagrada. Cuando llegó a la cama, él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho incrustado encuero y le lanzo una mirada a Bella que no dio discusión. "Vístete de una vez, pequeña. Muchos de los reyes menores y sus nee'kas estarán ahí para saludar a su Emperatriz y Gran Reina".

Bella, quien no se había dado cuenta que estaba desnuda hasta entonces, cruzó también los brazos. "¿Cuándo me quitaste la ropa?" chilló ella.

"Al llegar a la recámara". Edward gruñó, sin ofrecer disculpa. "Te lo he dicho ya, pero es aparente que no me atendiste en ese momento, así que será mejor que me escuches ahora: mientras estamos a solas, jamás me insultarás al portar vestimenta". El movió su mano por el aire en un gesto de dominio. "Por la santa ley, tengo el derecho ver lo que me pertenece a la hora que yo guste".

Enfurecida y rabiosa, el rostro de Bella parecía manchada de rojo y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon en forma cómica. "¡Oooooh!" Ella apretó sus dientes y puso la mandíbula fija.

Edward se limitó a reírse, pensando que su nee'ka era la más hermosa de las esposas _pani_. Despidiéndose de sus payasadas con una risa entre dientes y con un movimiento de la mano, hizo que la qi' ka se pusiera en el cuerpo de Bella.

Bella se quedó sin aliento, y luego volvió a jadear cuando las fuerzas invisibles la sacaron de la cama elevada y la envió volando en los brazos de Edward. "¡Coño!"

Edward no le prestó atención. "Ahora", su esposo la regañó de la forma más condescendiente, en un tono que sugería "seamos razonables", "¿caminarás a nuestro transporte o debo llevarte?"

"Me parece que caminaré". Bella subió su mentón hacia arriba en un ángulo de terquedad. "Como he dicho ya, no soy un bebe". Cuando Edward se rio entre dientes, ella le dio una mirada furiosa, estrechando sus ojos con desafío. "¿Estás listo o no?"

Edward dejo a su esposa en el suelo y se inclinó burlonamente. "Por supuesto nee'ka, vamos. Tu palacio te espera".

* * *

**Holaaa de nuevo.**** Esperó disfrutarán el capítulo.**

**Cómo verán este fue más largo y por fin llegaron a Trysston, les aseguro que los siguientes capítulos les van a encantar.**

**Gracias por leer esta historia.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: NADA EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE.** **La trama es de Jaid Black, yo solo la estoy adaptando con algunos personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**La nueva ropa de la emperatriz**

**Capítulo 9**

Mientras se abrían las puertas de la bahía y Edward entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, Bella distraídamente se dio cuenta que había guerreros alineados a ambos lados del camino enjoyado con increíbles cristales rojos que conducían el área de aterrizaje a algún tipo de carruaje vistoso en lo lejos del camino.

El primer pensamiento de Bella fue que ella nunca había visto tantos hombres enormes en toda su vida. Ella se sentía como Pulgarcita.

Su segundo pensamiento fue que, de día, todos estos bárbaros sin duda podían ver lo que estaba tras la qi'ka sin esfuerzo. Por fortuna, ese horrible pensamiento fue reemplazado con rapidez por un tercero: Kita debía estar muy cerca porque había un olor como si alguien se hubiera tirado uno.

Bella aguantaba su respiración y echó un vistazo a Edward para ver si olía la peste también. Aunque su esposo permanecía calmado por fuera y sin emoción, le dio una satisfacción desalentadora darse cuenta que lo blanco de sus ojos estaba rojo ardiente, dándole un contraste espeluznante con las órbitas de sus ojos fosforescentes. Por ende, había desarrollado un tic terrible en su cachete.

¡Bien!

Mientras el olor fétido cedía, Bella puso atención otra vez a los hombres perfectamente alineados que esperaban abajo. Todos estos guerreros eran casi del mismo color, estatura, y musculatura. Todos llevaban el mismo atuendo similar al cuero y el atuendo de chaleco, aunque los colores eran diferentes a los de Edward y Emmett.

Bella se acordó que Emmett mencionó durante la cena que los colores tenían mucho significado en Tryston. Sólo la Suma Sacerdotisa de los trystonni, tanto como esos de la línea sanguínea del Gran Rey podían vestir el color como negro que tenía su qi' ka.

Emmett, por ejemplo, tenía derecho de vestirse de negro, pero al final del camino cuando se casará y tuviera un hijo, su hijo, cuando comenzará su propia familia, no podría. Los hijos de sus hijos portarían el color blanco, el emblema de los reyes menores no directamente de la línea de sucesión del Emperador. Emmett, aún después de que tomara una esposa, podría escoger portar negro o blanco, como podría su Compañera Sagrada. Un poco confuso, pero Bella entendía lo esencial.

Emmett también la había informado que, como Emperatriz y Gran Reina, era el deber de Bella portar "la noche" su término translatorial del color como negro a todas las funciones reales, pero también le correspondía mostrar apoyo a los otros clanes al lucir en forma intercambiada sus colores.

¡Como sea!

Cansada de estar de pie en el área de aterrizaje como una modelo de ropa íntima en exhibición, Bella apretó la mano de Edward, transmitiéndole su deseo de que todo esto acabara y empezar a seguir. El dio un gruñido, pero no hizo ni un movimiento para irse. Con un carraspeo, ella se rindió. El ahora no le prestaba atención de todas formas. Todo su enfoque estaba en los guerreros reunidos en ambos lados del camino rojo cristalino.

Ahogando el deseo de enterrar sus uñas en la palma de la mano de Edward- no que el gigante lo sintiera o le importara- Bella esperó con una quietud extraña hasta que al fin su esposo rompió el silencio.

Alzando la unión del apretón de sus manos, Edward gritó su decreto. "Les presento a Bella Q'an Tal. La Gran Reina de Tryston y Emperatriz de Trek Mi Q'an".

Con todos los guerreros presentes, y tenía que haber cien o más, inclinados en una rodilla como respeto a su posición. Bella mordió su labio, insegura de si se esperaba que ella se inclinara a ellos, o hacerles algún gesto con la cabeza o algo. Bueno. Si se suponía que ella se inclinara, entonces Edward le hubiera dicho, se auto-aseguró como defensa.

Se le ocurrió a Bella que agacharse sobre una rodilla pondría a estos guerreros a la altura de su mirada. De hecho, la parte superior de su cabeza apenas llegaba a la parte superior del abdomen de Edward cuando estaba en toda su estatura. ¡La parte superior de su cabeza! ¡Santo cielo!

De repente, Bella se sintió abrumada por los acontecimientos de los últimos días; ser secuestrada, ser casada sin su consentimiento, llegar al clímax en el comedor, era demasiado. Ella se quería ir a casa. Ella deseaba la normalidad de manipular números y fruncirles el ceño a los agentes de Renta Interna. Sin embargo, ella se conformaría con simplemente ir al palacio y encerrarse tras puertas cerradas.

Entonces de repente el grupo se movía, Bella y Edward a la cabeza, Emmett y Kita en la retaguardia. Hablando de traseros, Bella tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que su abominable cuñado le estaba viendo el suyo, obteniendo una buena vista desde su punto de vista, sin lugar a duda. Echando un vistazo por su hombro, le dio una mirada que despedía puñales cuando confirmó su sospecha. Emmett tan sólo sonrió en forma descarada, guiñándole un ojo sin arrepentirse.

Bella dio un suspiro. El hombre era descarado como el diablo, pero era difícil quedarse enojada con él.

Cambió la atención al camino rojo cristalino ante ella, Bella estaba avergonzada al descubrir que todos los guerreros se la comían con la vista como lo había hecho Emmett. Ella había pensado que todos serían inmunes al ver mujeres ligeramente vestidas. "¿Por qué permites que me vean así?" Ella le susurró a Edward.

"¿Cómo?" Edward fue sorprendido por el dolor transmitido por el collar de Bella. "Todos los guerreros sin aparearse observan a una mujer deseable de esta manera. Debieras estar contenta, ya que dice mucho de tu belleza".

"No estoy contenta", susurró Bella en forma lacónica, su rostro se calentó de vergüenza. "Estoy avergonzada".

Fue como un golpe a Edward la diferencia de la manera en que fue criada su Compañera Sagrada y las mujeres libres que conocía. Aunque se dio cuenta de que los pensamientos lascivos de los guerreros sin aparear jamás amainarían, Edward repentinamente tuvo la necesidad de proteger a su mujer de un mayor malestar. Bella se acostumbraría con el tiempo. Por ahora, él no podía hacer otra cosa para facilitárselo… poco a poco.

Al apresurar el paso de la fiesta real, Edward apretó la mano de su Compañera Sagrada para expresarle su respeto a sus sentimientos. Bella le dio una mirada de agradecimiento, dándole apoyo a su determinación de llevarlos al transporte de Q'an Tal cuanto antes.

A decir verdad, ahora que Edward estaba acoplado, no le importaba la lascivia de otros guerreros por su nee'ka más de lo que su nee'ka deseaba ser lujuriada por ellos. Su cuerpecito era suyo, hecho para su placer únicamente. Aun así, Edward sabía por sus propios cuarenta y dos años Yessat cuán lujuriosos algunos de los trystonnis eran antes de aparearse. El trató de no sentirse ofendido mientras era testigo del estudio descarado de tantos ojos a su esposa.

Los músculos de Edward se pusieron tensos con una ola de territorialismo. El podía sentir las miradas de sus guerreros que observaban cada detalle del cuerpo de su mujer. Desde las alhajas brillantes incrustadas en las sandalias de Bella, a la falda con el tajo que revelaba la piel cremosa como de perla sekta de su pierna izquierda, hasta la cadera y el mechón de vello rizado color de fuego que cubrían su montículo, hasta lo regordete de sus senos grandes y sus pezones sobresalientes…

Edward sintió todas las miradas y se sorprendió al descubrir que su inclinación era arrebatar a Bella y encerrarla en su recámara donde nadie salvo las kefas esclavas podrían ver sus encantos. En el pasado, los guerreros apareados habían declarado que él un día sentiría este fuerte impulso irrefrenable, que era natural antes de asegurar a una mujer mediante la unión y, quizá aún después. Edward se había reído, afirmando que ninguna joven podría hacerlo sentir tanto por ella. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

Después de lo que le pareció a Edward una sentencia interminable en las llamas del infierno de Nukala, el conocido hogar de solsticio de invierno de Aparna, la oscura diosa omnipotente de la guerra y el placer, el grupo real por fin se posó en el transporte de Q'an Tal. Dando un suspiro de alivio, Edward le dio una palmada a Bella con afecto en las pompas, y entonces la sentó a su lado en el asiento del frente del carruaje de cristal dorado. Emmett y Kita tomaron los asientos atrás de ellos.

Bella le echó un vistazo que lo decía todo, sus labios se enrollaron mostrando la desaprobación de su comportamiento propietario. El tan sólo se rió entre dientes.

"Partamos".

"A dónde- ¡oh!, ¡santo cielo!" Bella dio un suspiro mientras que el carruaje adornado salió flotando por el aire. De repente, se estaba divirtiendo demasiado para quedarse enojada con su esposo. Hasta el hecho de que su gran brazo con venas como sogas la cubría por los hombros, permitiéndole acariciar sus senos a su gusto, se perdió en ella. "Edward, ¡esto es maravilloso!"

Edward dio un gruñido con satisfacción, complacido sobremanera de que su nee' ka aprobaba el vehículo que le había comprado como un regalo de apareamiento antes de ir a reclamarla. Esta era la primera vez que lo había visto. Tenía que admitir que el carruaje descapotable bien valía los ochenta mil créditos que el artesano de cristal había exigido como pago. Si no fuera por otra razón que no fuera para ver la mirada alegre impregnada en cada detalle del rostro de su esposa pani. "Lo adquirí para ti, mis corazones. Este medio de transporte es Q'ana Tal y por ende tuyo para hacer como gustes".

El rostro de Bella brillaba como un rayo de luz. Se le ocurrió a Edward que nunca un vistazo le había quitado tanto el aliento hasta ese momento. Su placer era más hermoso que las fases de la luna, un fenómeno de los astros que ocurria sólo una vez cada diez años Yessat.

Durante los cambios de fases de la luna, los cielos se convierten en noche y cada una de las diecisiete lunas son visibles desde Sand City [Ciudad de Arena] por cuatro días sucesivos. Siempre era un tiempo de gran banquete y jolgorio para los trystonnis, porque el cambio de fases de la luna es lo que renueva los poderes metafísicos de las arenas místicas.

Sí, ella era aún más hermosa que eso.

Bella simplemente no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Tryston era precioso, en una forma abrumadora. Los colores aquí eran tan vívidos y parecidos a una joya. Hasta el mismo aire que los rodeaba parecía brillar con motas de oro.

Ella miró en forma detenida hacia abajo desde los confines del carruaje flotante y contempló las vistas desde abajo. Ahora que estaban bastante por encima de lo que Edward dijo ayer que se llamaba Sand City, ella pudo observarlo todo con perspectiva.

Parecía haber un centro mercantil grande en el centro de la misma ciudad, donde aún ahora ella podía ver a la gente que negociaban por sus mercancías. Alrededor del mercado, donde lo que debían ser casas-miles de casas en fila tras fila, todas centradas en tal manera que circulan el área de comercio principal. Y cada estructura, ya sea un mercado o una residencia propia, eran hechas de cristal de todos los colores inimaginables del arco iris y más.

Bella estudió las calles, y entonces miró con asombro. "¡Edward! ¿Son las calzadas pavimentadas con oro?"

No, mi amor, todas las calzadas, salvo una de cristal rojo que conduce a nuestro palacio son hechas de _trelli_, que se compone de arena trystonni".

"¿Arena?" Los ojos de Bella se abrieron más de incredulidad. "Pero brilla como el oro".

"No es como la arena de tu tierra, hermana", le contestó Emmett desde atrás de ellos, "Las arenas trystonnis son distintas".

Kita dijo algunas palabras con sonidos de clic, que hizo que Bella diera un suspiro. "¿En serio? ¡Es increíble! ¿Las arenas curan?"

"Sí", confirmó Edward con orgullo. "Tienen muchas propiedades especiales, que es la razón por lo que nuestra sacerdotisa elaboró hechizos para encantarla y nuestros guerreros la cuidan con cuidado de los extranjeros".

Los ojos de Kyra se ensancharon con asombro cuando el carruaje flotante se abrió camino desde la ciudad propiamente dicha y hacia una serie de brillantes dunas de arena que brillaban en un majestuoso oro. Antes de esas dunas había un camino de cristal rojo, por lo que sabía que se estaban acercando al palacio.

A Bella no le importó que probablemente se viera como una niña ansiosa en la víspera del día de los Reyes Magos- este viaje era demasiado emocionante. El saber que probablemente ella era la única de la Tierra que fuera testigo de eso sólo le añadía más a su estado de atolondramiento. "¿Cómo se llama nuestro hogar?", preguntó retorciéndose con resistencia en su asiento mientras que giraba su cabeza de atrás hacia delante, sin que se le fuera nada y observando todo.

Los corazones de Edward palpitaron placenteramente en su pecho. Su pequeña lo había llamado "nuestro hogar". Sin duda, ella no se dio cuenta de las palabras que usó, pero no importaba. "Se llama Palacio de las Dunas".

"Palacio de las Dunas" dijo ella con un murmullo.

El vehículo subió otros setenta y cinco pies hacia arriba, y se preparaba para pasarle por encima a la cúspide de una duna montañosa que parecía tener cincuenta o más guardias en sus puestos por el pie de ella. El brillo en el aire que los rodeaba se hizo más denso. "¿Qué cuidan esos guardias?" Preguntó Bella mientras apuntaba al pie de la duna brillosa.

"La única entrada transitable que conduce al palacio", contestó Edward. "Hay un túnel esculpido en el corazón de la duna que los trystonnis pueden pasar cuando se les otorga permiso para entrar".

Bella, pensativa cerró sus ojos. "Pero si un enemigo quisiera infiltrarse en el castillo,

¿no podrían simplemente volar sobre el camino como nosotros ahora?"

"No", contestó Emmett desde el asiento trasero. "La estructura de tu transporte fue hechizado por la misma Suma Sacerdotisa, Bella, y eso permite que este carruaje pase ileso por la atmosfera. Ningún hombre o mujer con vida puede hacerle frente a los poderes de La Santa. Si una embarcación enemiga se acercaba a cien yardas de la duna por la que ahora pasamos, el mismo aire que nos rodea lo esfumaría en un instante".

Bella jadeo con asombro mientras estudiaba el aire denso con brillo que se hacía más espeso en la cúspide de las dunas montañosas que separaban el palacio del resto de Sand City. ¡Eso es lo más chévere que he oído! ¡Ni siquiera vi algo como eso en _Star Trek _en casa!"

Edward se rió entre dientes con ironía. Él se dio vuelta y le guiñó un ojo a su hermano. "joven sedienta de sangre, mi nee' ka".

Cuando Emmett se rió, Bella les dio una mirada de poca paciencia. "Ambos tienen que admitir, ¡esto es muy chévere!".

"Sí, nee' ka. Lo que tú digas, mis corazones".

Bella le frunció el ceño al tono condescendiente de Edward. Cuando la risa de Emmett se hizo más fuerte a costa suya, ella se lo agradeció con el dedo medio sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

Al parecer el símbolo no era universal, sino que su cuñado lujurioso lo encontraba entretenido en lugar de molestoso. Ella había querido que fuera irritante.

Edward haló la mano de Bella hacia abajo y la beso con dulzura. Tratando de parecer severo, pero teniendo dificultades para suprimir su alegría, la amonestó gentilmente por exhibir tal gesto grosero. "Una emperatriz no hace cosas como esa, _pani_. Harás que las esposas de los altos señores se desmayen si haces eso en su presencia mientras estamos en la corte".

"¿Estando en la corte?" Gritó Bella. Ella sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "Dios mío. Soy una contadora de impuestos, Edward. No sé nada sobre estar en la corte".

Edward movió su mano con un gesto desdeñoso. "Esto se te enseñará por las mujeres nobles de quienes te harás amiga, tal vez por la nee' ka de mi hermano Jasper si nos vienen a visitar. Jasper es el hermano menor de Kil, Emmett y yo", le explicó, "y es rey de Sypar, una de las lunas menores de Tryston".

Bella se rió entre dientes. Su cabeza revoloteaba de diversión e incredulidad. "Jasper es un nombre semi-normal, supongo, pero ¿cómo dijiste que se llama el otro?"

"Kil". [Se pronuncia igual que "matar" en inglés]

"¿En verdad tienes un hermano que se llama Kil?" ¡Santo cielo! Espero no sea tan feroz como suena".

"Lo es, sino peor".

No había diversión en la confesión de Edward, sólo lo que pareció un susurro como de remordimiento y mucha culpabilidad por lo que era su hermano. La mirada en su rostro hacía que el corazón de Bella se contrajera dolorosamente, una condición empática en que decidió no pensar. Ella carraspeó y apuntó hacia fuera del vehículo, esperando cambiar de tema. "Parece que la niebla encantada está desapareciendo".

La yema del dedo pulgar de Edward continuó su movimiento de frotación en el excitado pezón de Bella, que sin palabra le decía que sus ánimos se habían restaurado. Era extraño que le importara. "Sí. Casi pasamos la barrera que la Suma Sacerdotisa irguió. Del otro lado está el Palacio de Las Dunas".

Sin si quiera pensarlo, la mano de Bella agarró la rodilla de Edward con expectación. El sonrió en su cabello, y le dio un beso suave en la cabeza de color de fuego. Completamente excitado, Edward inhaló en forma profunda, sabiendo que ahora no era el momento para su lujuria. "Casi estamos llegando, nee' ka".

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de aire cuando el Palacio de Las Dunas apareció a la vista. Nunca, nunca había visto una vista tan maravillosa como esta. Acurrucada en un claustro de enormes dunas de arena dorada, había un gigantesco castillo hecho de brillantes cristales negros. El brillo de tan sólo la estructura era suficiente para hacer que se le abra la boca a cualquiera. Las torrecillas que sobresalían hechas de joyas de colores solo aumentaban la intensidad del efecto. El palacio era magnífico.

"¡Dios mío!", Bella susurró sin aliento, "Jamás he visto algo parecido".

Edward asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza con lentitud en acuerdo, mientras miraba el palacio a través de los ojos de su esposa _pani _en lugar de hacerlo a través de sus propios ojos, de un hombre que había morado dentro del perímetro del castillo todos los años de su vida. "¿Lo crees digno de ti?"

Las cejas de Bella se subieron como un disparo de sorpresa. "¿Digno de mí?" Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Yo no soy digna de ello", balbuceó.

Edward se sintió de inmediato humillado por sus palabras. Él no estaba de acuerdo con Bella, por supuesto, pero estaba contento porque ella pensara que el palacio era una belleza. La nee'ka de Jasper siempre lo había considerado espeluznante, siempre estaba agradecida de alejarse de él y retirarse a su propio castillo en Sypar.

El agarre de Edward en Bella se apretó en forma apreciable. Acercándola, su mano derecha continuó frotando su pezón, mientras que su mano izquierda serpenteaba hacia arriba en su pierna y desaparecía bajo la falda de su qi' ka. Está contenta que yo soy lo que tú gustas".

El rostro de Bella se sonrojó completamente. Ella estaba a punto de pedirle que parara, y entonces decidió no hacerlo. Ella no quería llamar la atención sobre lo que Edward estaba haciendo, ella preferiría esperar y tener esa conversación de reprimenda a solas.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta que él no iba a obligarla a alcanzar su clímax, sus nervios alterados se calmaron otra vez. La mano de Edward se mantuvo quieta, y acariciaba sus rizos con distracción, pero sin irse más lejos. Ella decidió guardar su aliento para cuando importara. Ella sacó eso de su mente y enfocó su mente en el palacio que estaba adelante. Casi estaban ahí.

Ella no sabía cómo y tampoco comprendía porqué, pero de repente, ella se dio cuenta repentinamente de que jamás tendría permiso de salir de este lugar. Le gustara o no, ella miraba su nuevo hogar permanente en forma estúpida.

* * *

**Hola a todas! Una disculpa por tardar en actualizar sin embargo aqui esta otro capitulo, espero me cuenten qué les pareció.**

**Gracias a todas las que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia y dejar su review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: NADA EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE.** **La trama es de Jaid Black, yo solo la estoy adaptando con algunos personajes de la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**La nueva ropa de la emperatriz**

**Capítulo 10**

La Suma sacerdotisa fue la primera en darle la bienvenida a Bella y a Edward al llegar. Otros estaban amontonados ahí, llenándose los ojos con la pequeña Gran Reina, pero ni una palabra dijeron. Todos se daban cuenta que era el derecho de La Santa hablarle a ella primero. Hasta Edward le defirió, y le ofreció la mano de Bella a la mística más exaltada.

Alejándola de su Compañero Sagrado, dirigió a la nueva Emperatriz y Gran Reina por un corredor tallado de cristal verde, la Suma Sacerdotisa entrelazo su mano con la de Bella y la llevó a una cámara de cristal azul, donde las mujeres podrían hablar con confianza.

Bella se maravilló por la cámara que la rodeaba. La cámara despedía un encantador resplandor azul que se podía apreciar, pero que no lastimaba los ojos. Más allá de la habitación, altas plantas con forma de árbol de color púrpura brillante rodeaban lo que parecía ser una estructura curva con forma de piscina de agua plateada reluciente.

"¿Tomaremos parte en el baño ceremonial?"

Bella movió su cabeza con rapidez para prestar atención, habiéndose olvidado por un momento que no estaba sola. Ella se dio vuelta para estudiar a la Suma Sacerdotisa quien en ese momento se despojaba de su qi'ka oscura.

Bella no estaba segura de lo que ella esperaba –quizá alguien que luciera mayor y más omnipotente- pero una rubia bronceada, como estatua con senos grandes regordetes, con pezones rosados sobresalientes y, el trasero más lindo que Bella jamás había visto, no lo era con seguridad.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, la Suma Sacerdotisa sonrió en forma abierta, su risa vibrante entre dientes que resonaban a lo largo de la cámara de cristal azul. La mujer podría hacerle competencia y ganarle a Pámela Sue Anderson. "Ven", sonrió, "tomemos el baño ceremonial juntas y yo intentaré contestar sus preguntas".

Bella asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza con lentitud. "Está bien". Un poco avergonzada de estar completamente desnuda en la presencia de persona alguna, aunque fuera de otra mujer, ella se tomó su tiempo en desvestirse. La Suma Sacerdotisa esperó con paciencia, y le dio tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la situación. Después de un corto lapso, ella estaba desnuda y seguía a la mística a las aguas plateadas.

"Yo me llamo Jess", anunció la Suma Sacerdotisa por encima de su hombro. Entonces ella tomó asiento en la blanda piedra como alhaja dentro del agua. "Me honraría si me llamaras por mi nombre de pila. ¿Te puedo llamar Bella, mi Gran Reina?"

"Sí, por supuesto". Bella se colocó en la piedra adyacente a la de Jess, y se dio cuenta con cierta cantidad de timidez que las aguas tranquilas llegaban sólo hasta la altura de la cintura, dejando expuestos ambos pares de senos a la vista de los demás. Ella inhaló profundo y trató de no parecer mortificada. "¿Qué jabón usamos aquí?"

Jess sonrió entre dientes, lo que causó que Bella se preguntara, no por primera vez,

exactamente qué edad tenía la preciosa Suma Sacerdotisa. La mujer poderosa tenía el cuerpo firme de una de dieciocho años, pero Bella dudaba que cualquiera que pudiera encantar arena, predecir el futuro, y hechizar pudiera ser tan joven.

"Tienes razón. Yo tengo cien años Yessat".

Bella jadeó. Sus ojos se redondearon reveladoramente. "Pero ¿cómo?"

"Yo puedo leer tus pensamientos". Jess sonrió en forma abierta. "No te preocupes por eso. Una vez que salgamos de esta cámara y eliminemos tus miedos, yo no me voy a meter en tu mente otra vez. Lo hago ahora solo para que no puedas dudar de mis habilidades más tarde".

Bella resopló, cosa que no era de emperatrices. "Como si eso pudiera suceder".

Jess se rió en voz baja entre dientes. Se le ocurrió a Bella que el sonido de su risa era encantador como lo era su cuerpo.

"Gracias".

Bella, avergonzada se mordió el labio y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Inmediatamente arrepentida, Jess extendió la mano y le acarició la melena de cabello de fuego. "Está bien. Nosotros no cohibimos el placer en Tryston como tú en tu planeta. Ni las mujeres aquí se avergüenzan de exhibir sus encantos".

"Así lo he notado", murmuró Bella.

Jess se rió. "Ah. Entonces te diste cuenta de las nee' kas de los reyes menores y los altos señores juntos por ahí, ¿no es cierto?"

Bella frunció el ceño al pensar. Ella se acordaba específicamente de una mujer. La de cabello castaño y cuerpo pequeño que portaba una qi'ka blanca, completamente transparente, que le pasó por el lado en camino a la recámara azul y que para nada parecía avergonzarse de ser exhibida. Ella había gozado de la atención de los guerreros lujuriosos, y hasta se deleitaba por eso. Bella la envidiaba, aunque no fuera por otra cosa, que su capacidad de estar tan desinhibida. "Sí, me di cuenta. ¿Por qué están aquí?"

Esperan que termines tu baño para que puedan cenar contigo a la salida de esta luna en el banquete de consumación".

Le vino un tic en la quijada de Bella. "¿B-banquete de c-consumación?" No esperan que tenga sexo con Edward ante ellos, ¿cierto?

"¡Por las arenas, no!" Jess echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Cuando menguó un poco su diversión, sacudió su cabeza y sonrió entre dientes. Un hoyuelo le salió. "Sólo yo seré testigo de la unión".

Bella llevo su mano a su frente con una palmada. "¿Tú tienes que verlo?" ¡Santo cielo!"

Jess tomó su mano y le dio un apretón tranquilizador. "Estará bien, Bella. Créeme, me querrás ahí en el primer apareamiento".

"¿Sí? ¿Para qué?" Ella preguntó aprensivamente. Una imagen del miembro viril de Edward que la partía por la mitad reventó en su mente.

Jess trató desesperadamente de no reírse, porque parecía que era todo lo que había hecho desde que se había reunido con la Gran Reina. Jess se mordió el labio y movió su cabeza. "No serás partida en pedazos, amiga, pero para las vírgenes, la consumación puede ser difícil. Yo me iré de inmediato cuando el miembro viril del Gran Rey esté completamente incrustado en tu canal".

"Pero no soy virgen".

"¿Te has apareado con un guerrero trystonni antes?"

"No".

Jess movió su mano en forma distraída. "Eres una virgen".

"¡Santo cielo!" Bella sintió que se desmayaba. Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre sus senos como para protegerse y se estremeció. "¿Lo tienen tan grande los guerreros?"

Jess pasó su lengua por sus labios como si recordara un tentador bocado que la hubiera satisfecho en algún momento en el pasado. "Sí".

El único sonido de Bella fue uno ahogado y de estrangulación.

Jess se rió entre dientes otra vez. Ella no podía evitar que le gustara la nueva divertida Gran Reina. "Ahora, para contestar tu pregunta anterior…"

Bella arrugó la nariz. Sonriendo por primera vez, ella negó con la cabeza. "Perdóname, pero estoy tan sobrecogida de emoción que no tengo la menor idea de qué pregunta hice".

Está bien. Tú me preguntaste qué clase de jabón usamos". "Ah, sí. ¿Qué clase de jabón es?"

Jess señaló las aguas frescas invitantes en que las mujeres estaban sumergidas hasta la mitad. "La sacerdotisas menores de Sand City han encantado las instalaciones de baño dentro del Palacio de las Dunas. Una sustancia de limpieza en las aguas, que lava las impurezas ahora, mientras hablamos".

"Eso es tan chévere". Bella ahuecó sus manos bajo el líquido plateado y entonces hizo que el agua fresca salpicara en sus senos. "¿Ni siquiera necesitamos esponjas?"

Jess encogió sus hombros. "No, pero nos lavarán más a fondo momentáneamente. Las esclavas Kefa llegarán lo más pronto posible para hacerlo".

"¿Es-esclavas?" Bella, ofendida puso sus manos en sus caderas. "¡Eso es deplorable!"

"No, en lo absoluto". "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

Jess sonrió. Ella estaba agradecida de que a diferencia de todas las otras personas en Sand City, varones y hembras, Bella no se dirigía a ella con niñería, temiendo que la convirtieran en una _titzy_. "No son criaturas pensantes, Las Kefas solamente son encantadas".

Al ver la ceja arrugada de la Gran Reina, la Suma Sacerdotisa trató de explicar. "Yo leo tus pensamientos y veo el pasado de tu planeta en ellos. Hacer de una Kefa una esclava no es como hacer un esclavo humano de una raza distinta". Ella hizo un gesto distraído. "Es como hacer de una máquina, un esclavo".

Bella se mordió el labio. "¿Entonces son máquinas?"

"Sí, pero no en la manera en que piensas. No son partes mecánicas poseídas". Jess dio un suspiro, insegura por la primera vez en mil años terrestres de cómo explicarle sus palabras. "las _Kefas _son hechas de arena de colores que se encuentran en las tierras fronterizas. Ellas han sido encantadas por sacerdotisas, creadas con el único fin de dar placer. Ellas no piensan, no sienten, no tienen emociones. Sólo hacen según se les instruye. Una ameba en tu tierra tendría un mayor proceso de pensamiento".

La barbilla de Bella se alzó rígidamente. "¿Y Edward tiene muchas de estas mujeres encantadas?"

"Más de trescientas".

"Entiendo". Sus hombros se bajaron un poquito. Pensar que Edward tenía sexo con mujeres irreales no la debía molestar, pero la molestaba.

Y entonces, cuando seis esclavas Kefas desnudas entraron en la cámara de cristal azul y se le unieron en las aguas, Bella decidió que la molestaba muchísimo. Quizás no pensaban, pero estas mujeres encantadas eran preciosas.

Las esclavas tenían cuerpos que brillaban del color que quisieran. De pie en las aguas junto a ellas, había dos mujeres de amarillo brillante, dos de rojo brillante, una de un color lavanda brillante y la última de un azul brillante. Todas eran preciosas. Todas pechugonas. Y todas las sacerdotisas se parecían a Pámela Sue Anderson. Esto definitivamente era el sueño de Hugh Heffner hecho realidad.

Apretando los dientes, Bella hizo un gesto hacia Jess. "¿Todas estas Kefas han tenido sexo con mi esposo?"

"Por supuesto". Jess se encogió de hombros como si no importara. "Así es la manera de un guerrero, pero cuando se ha unido con su Compañera Sagrada-como lo estarás tú a la salida de esta luna después de la comida de consumación- Edward sólo vendrá a ti para sus necesidades de apareamiento". Ella sonrió, el gesto fue como bálsamo refrescante. "En verdad no hay razón para que te enojes sobre las hembras en el pasado de tu Compañero Sagrado, porque si lo haces, por siempre estarás enojada". Ella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. "Creo que el Gran Rey ha llevado a sus camas a cada una de sus seiscientas esclavas sirvientes".

"¡Santo cielo!"

Bella jadeó cuando la mujer azul salpicó agua sobre sus pechos y luego frotó el líquido en sus poros. El sentir las manos de las Kefas que frotaban sus pezones causaba que se endurecieran. Otro par de manos se añadieron, para rendir homenaje a su vagina. Avergonzada por su excitación, Bella mordió su labio y apartó la mirada.

"Es una reacción normal a la estimulación física", objetó Jess, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se deleitaba con los tres pares de manos que frotaban cada hendidura de su cuerpo. Los pezones regordetes rosados de la Suma Sacerdotisa se pusieron tirantes y enrojecieron. Sin avergonzarse por su placer, ella abrió sus muslos con amplitud, que les facilitaba el acceso a las manos aventureras de las Kefas para que le dieran masajes intimos.

Jess dio un gemido y un gruñido, sus ojos se cerraron, sus labios se ampliaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Esta era una mujer que se gloriaba en su sexualidad.

Y cuando los temblores de placer de Jess comenzaron, Bella entendió que se trataba el voyerismo que impulsaba a los jóvenes adolescentes y los hombres adultos allá en la Tierra a comprar películas atrevidas. No podía haber una vista más erótica o excitadora que ver a una mujer tan preciosa como Jess llegar a su clímax. Sus pezones se le hicieron más grandes, gruesos y tiesos mientras que una mirada de total felicidad se veía en sus rasgos. Hasta el olor acre de su excitación embriagaba. No era necesario estar sexualmente atraído a las mujeres para apreciar la vista en forma estética.

Antes que se diera cuenta completamente de lo que hacía, Bella abrió sus propios muslos ampliamente y permitió que las Kefas acariciaran su intimidad. Ella cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro, el sentir tantas manos que jugaban con sus pezones y su vagina era difícil quedarse inmune a ello. Cuando sintió una boca que se atascó a su clítoris, ella se sacudió, y gimió de placer. En unos momentos, ella estaba llorando suavemente, alcanzando su punto máximo por su propio placer.

Cuando Bella por fin abrió sus ojos, fue para ver seis pares de traseros de Kefas desnudas salir de las aguas relajantes de la piscina. Al parecer, una vez que terminaron su trabajo, se fueron. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Qué vergonzante!

Jess cloqueó su lengua e hizo un sonido de chasqueo. "Será mejor que se te pase la timidez, mi amiga, porque tendrás tu clímax en cada baño. Una Kefa no puede hacer otra cosa". Ella encogió sus hombros. "Por lo menos es común que las mujeres se bañen juntas en Tryston. Es así como hacemos nuestros vínculos de afecto emocional".

A Bella no la hubiera sorprendido si sus ojos se le hubieran salido de una vez de sus órbitas, casi se le salían bailando. "¿Al tener el clímax juntas?" chilló ella.

Jess sonrió entre dientes maliciosamente. "¿Se te ocurre alguna manera mejor?"

La mandíbula floja de Bella se cerró con un sonido de clic. De repente, no se pudo aguantar. Tuvo que reírse. Sucumbió a un ataque de risa, cubrió su boca con su mano. "Déjame adivinar. ¿Las que tienen sus clímax juntas permanecen juntas?"

La risa de Jess como un canto sonaba a través de la cámara cavernosa. "Algo parecido, amiga mía".

"¿Cuál es la razón de toda la felicidad aquí?" La profunda voz de Edward retumbó su pregunta mientras se dirigía hacia el estanque plateado.

Cuando se puso de pie, Jess le extendió la mano a Bella y entonces salió de las aguas con la Compañera Sagrada de Edward a cuestas. Deteniéndose para pararse frente a él, la Suma Sacerdotisa inclinó su cabeza por respeto. "Tan sólo nos conocíamos, su majestad".

Los ojos de Edward recorrieron rápido el cuerpo de Jess. "Te ves bien, como siempre".

"Te lo agradezco." Inclinando su cabeza hacia Bella, ella sonrió. "Nosotras hablaremos más tarde. Por ahora, tu Compañero Sagrado y el banquete de consumación esperan tu presencia".

Bella se mordió el labio, mordisqueándolo ligeramente. Ella no quería que su única amiga aquí la dejara. "¿No comerás con nosotros?" preguntó en voz baja.

"No", negó Edward mientras movía su cabeza. "Mientras que nuestro deber es cenar y divertirnos con los que están debajo de nuestra posición social, la Sacerdotisa Principal es demasiado prestigiada para hacerlo. Ella nos esperará en nuestra cámara para la unión". Con eso, Edward extendió la mano y le apretó uno de los pezones de Jess entre dos dedos, lo que causó que los ojos de Bella se abrieran de la impresión. "Te puedes ir, Santísima".

Jess inclinó su cabeza. "Paz y prosperidad para ti".

"Tanto como a ti también".

Bella le dio una mirada descontenta por tocarle el seno a Jess, pero igual de rápido se le olvidó. Ella se quedó sin aliento en su lugar mientras que la silueta de Jess brillaba, y entonces de disolvió en el aire. "¡Santo Cielo!" "¿Cómo hizo eso?"

Edward le sonrió a su nee' ka, sus ojos brillaban de pasión. "No lo puedo decir". Mientras levantaba a Bella, le empujó el pecho contra su cara y mamó de un pezón regordete. "¿Te dieron mucho placer las Kefas que te asigne, mis corazones?"

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Ella no quería hablar de eso. Le era suficiente difícil hablar de eso con otra mujer. "¿No debemos ir a comer?" chilló ella, un poco nerviosa mientras Edward seguía mamando sus senos.

"Mmm. Supongo que es así". El mamó ambos pezones una última vez, y entonces reacio la bajó. "Vamos. Deja que te vistamos en forma apropiada antes de unirnos en nuestro banquete de consumación".

* * *

**Hola a todas! gracias por continuar leyendo la historia a pesar de que no actualizo tan seguido como quisiera.**

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo?**

**En el siguiente capitulo sera el banquete de consumación y estará mucho muy emocionante XD, espero tenerlo listo esta semana.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas las lectoras, a las que agregan la historia a sus favoritos y a las que se animan a dejar su review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: NADA EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE.** **La trama es de Jaid Black, yo solo la estoy adaptando con algunos personajes de la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**La nueva ropa de la emperatriz**

**Capítulo 11**

Bella se hizo amiga rápido de la hermosa y vivaz Kate de cabello castaño, quien había visto en el palacio antes. Kate era una reina menor y prima por matrimonio de Edward. Su Compañero Sagrado se llamaba Garrett y era soberano de una colonia en Tryston a camino de tres días de Sand City.

Kate no sólo resultó ser muy confiable y amistosa, sino una educadora inestimable también. "¿Ves a esas mujeres que usan la qi' ka pero sin corpiño?" susurró.

"Sí". Bella frunció el ceño, para nada contenta por su presencia. Una de esas mujeres sin corpiño, quien estaba muy viva y para nada encantada, usaba sus grandes senos como almohada para que Edward acostara su cabeza. Ella estaba de pie tras su silla, y le daba un masaje en sus grandes hombros y se reía de los juegos de palabras sexuales que algún guerrero acababa de hacer.

"Ella no son esclavas, pero tampoco son libres. Ellas siempre son bellísimas por cuanto son adquiridas mediante guerras y se les obliga a la servidumbre por el tiempo de cinco años Yessat". Kate encogió sus hombros elegantes. "Aunque la mayoría deciden seguir en Tryston aún después que su tiempo ha pasado, para cumplir con las necesidades de los guerreros sin aparear".

"Ya entiendo". Bella no le hizo caso a ese poquito de información. Por lo menos Kate había dicho los guerreros sin aparear, lo que excluía a Edward por completo después de esta noche. Por supuesto, ¿Por qué le debía importar?"

Bella frunció el ceño a través de la extensión de la habitación, notando que el hombre exasperante estaba actualmente amasando las nalgas de dos Kefas de pie a cada lado de él. Primero la Suma Sacerdotisa y ahora estas esclavas. ¿No podía el ogro retener las manos para sí mismo? "¿Por qué le da un masaje la mujer sin corpiño que no es una Kefa a Edward si esas sirvientas sólo les dan placer a los guerreros sin aparear?"

"Por la misma razón que una sirvienta sin corpiño le da un masaje ahora a mi Garrett". Ella sonrió en forma abierta atrayendo atención favorable. "Es el único momento en que los guerreros juegan, en los banquetes de consumación".

Ah. Es la versión trystonni de una despedida de soltero. Sólo que estos que no son solteros permitían que otras mujeres fueran sus títeres justo ante los ojos de sus esposas. "¿No te molesta?"

Kate le echó un vistazo a donde los hombres en la mesa al otro lado del cuarto estaban sentados, segregados de sus mujeres como era la costumbre en todos los banquetes de consumación. Que Garrett permitiera que dos Kefas situadas de rodillas a ambos lados de él le mamaran su verga hinchada, parecía no parecerle importante a la de cabello castaño de cuerpo pequeño. Ella se encogió de hombros. "No es más que lo que las Kefas de nuestro hogar le hacen en la cámara de baño, seguramente.

Las manos de Bella volaron a su corazón. "Jess, la Suma Sacerdotisa, dijo que cuando un guerrero se une, busca sus necesidades sólo con su Compañera Sagrada".

Kate asintió con la cabeza. "Cierto. Mi Garrett nunca montaría a una Kefa, ni otra hembra atada a él por la santa ley. Sólo yo".

"¿Tú no consideras eso", - Bella movió su mano como haciendo una ola hacia la mesa de hombres- "buscar sus necesidades con otras?"

Kate en verdad parecía sorprendida. "¡Por las arenas, no! Ella movió su cabeza y se rió en forma tonta. "¿No te llevaron las Kefas a tu gozo de mujer en el baño?"

Bella tuvo la buena suerte de sonrojarse. Kate tenía razón, pero a ella todavía no le importaba, al pensar que una de esas mujeres encantadas le hiciera sexo oral a Edward. Así que cuando dos Kefas se tiraron de rodillas y desaparecieron bajo la mesa ante su esposo, se le hundió el corazón de dolor en su pecho. En primer lugar, era cierto que ella no había querido venir a Tryston, pero coño, ahora que estaba aquí y no tenía otra opción mientras tanto que quedarse quieta, ella comenzaba a pensar que aquel hombre era suyo.

Kate sintió el dolor de la Gran Reina. Ella le acarició con la mano por su brazo para calmarla. "Bella, estas realmente enojada, ¿o no?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Ay, querida!" Kate tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas, contenta porque ninguna de las otras nee' kas alrededor de la mesa de las mujeres le prestaba atención alguna". Ella sabía que darse cuenta sólo humillaría más a la Gran Reina. "Queridísima Bella, no agrandes esto en tu mente más de lo que es. Míralas. Son sólo muñecas".

Kate se rio entre dientes, mientras trataba de limar las perezas y hacer que su amiga entendiera. "¿Te sentirías herida porque una criatura sin vida mamara a tu Compañero Sagrado? ¿O tan sólo una sirvienta de bajo grado como la que le sirve de almohada con sus senos a Edward?" Ella le dio unas palmadas en la mano de Bella para calmarla. "Se me olvida que todavía no conoces los placeres que sólo una Compañera Sagrada le puede traer a su guerrero. Cuando seas atravesada por el miembro viril de Edward, no te preocuparás por los juegos inofensivos en los banquetes de consumación; créeme".

Bella le echó un vistazo a la mesa. Ella se mordió el labio sin quererlo.

"Las Kefas no son reales", le susurró Kate al oído. "No son más que una obra de magia, que nos engaña a sentirlas como en forma real. Y las sirvientas atadas que no tienen corpiño no se les tiene en mayor consideración que a ellas".

"No estoy muy segura que eso sea algo bueno. Son mujeres, en fin". "Son bajas de la guerra. Así es la vida".

Bella detestaba admitirlo, pero cuando lo veía desde ese punto de vista, el peso en su corazón se aliviaba un poco. Kate tenía razón. Los celos por una mujer encantada era como sentirse amenazada de un juego de realidad virtual. Y en cuanto a la sirvienta atada, Edward no parecía ponerle más atención que a la suavidad de sus senos acolchonados. Con una sonrisa tentadora, ella cubrió la mano de su nueva amiga con los suyas. "Gracias", dijo en voz baja.

"No es nada". Kate sonrió en forma abierta, buscando con sus ojos. "Sólo es así en los banquetes de consumación, los cuales se dan en rara vez de todas formas, cuando nuestros hombres se ponen tan bellacos con las sirvientas atadas y las _Kefas_. Cobra ánimos". Ella se acercó al reclinarse, bajando su voz hasta un susurro con el aliento. "Además, nosotras tendremos nuestro turno para cambiarle los ánimos a nuestros hombres".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Kate guiñó un ojo. "Dentro de un ratito verás, entonces cuando se calme sabrás".

Mientras Edward gritaba su clímax por todo el salón del comedor, Bella decidió que ella no podía esperar para averiguarlo".

Media hora después, Bella descubrió exactamente lo que Kate le quiso decir. Y ella se dio cuenta con una satisfacción engreída que Edward parecía como si quisiera matar a alguien, específicamente al guerrero sin aparear en cuyo regazo ella estaba montada.

"El Rey Emmett tiene toda la razón, mi Gran Reina". El guerrero guapo continuó frotando su muslo mientras sonreía en forma abierta con descaro. "Tus bayas de mujer tienen el aspecto de frutas taka maduras".

Bella le sonrió en forma encantadora. Era curioso cómo hace dos días, quizá hace tampoco tiempo como ayer, quizá hace hasta una hora, tal comentario la hubiera mortificado. Era extraño lo que tener el clímax en los comedores y excitarse con gente desconocida mientras se bañaba podía hacerle a los modales de una mujer.

Bella echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que su esposo odioso viera cada movimiento de esta escena. Oh sí. El veía cada movimiento. Muchas gracias, Jake. "¡Qué generoso de tu parte decirlo!"

"Es sólo la verdad". El capiroteó una fruta taka con su dedo pulgar, lo que hizo que Bella aullara.

Bella le lanzó al gigante una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando la miró inquisitivamente. Está bien, ella no estaba totalmente ajena a la mortificación.

Otro guerrero fue hacia donde estaba Bella reclinada cruzada en el regazo de Jake y se agachó sobre sus rodillas a su lado. Mientras él deslizaba su mano por sus muslos, y dio un gruñido de agradecimiento. Bella se dio cuenta que el recién llegado estaba muy erecto. "Yo juro, mi Gran Reina, jamás he visto piel como la suya".

Bella dio un vistazo por la recámara. Edward no le prestaba atención alguna a las sirvientas sin corpiño que se frotaban contra él, que esperando seducirlo, presionando sus senos en el rostro del joven guerrero enamorado. Él la estaba mirando directamente a ella. Estaba en una rabia. Bueno. "Gracias. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Soy Jek, hijo de Garrett y Kate".

La cabeza de Bella se fijó en atención. Sus ojos se hincharon. ¡Este guerrero era adulto! Ella seguía olvidando que las personas envejecían de manera diferente en Tryston que en otros lugares. Aun así, pensar que la pequeña Kate tenía un hijo a esta edad ...

Bella escaneó la habitación y encontró a Kate acostada en un catre estrecho, no muy lejos de ella. Ella estaba orgullosamente empujando sus senos en la cara de un joven guerrero loco, riendo mientras la agarraba por la cintura y los amamantaba.

Otro guerrero se reclinaba a su lado y le frotaba el clítoris mientras le sonreía en forma abierta. Garrett, un hombre grande en la flor de su vida, se sentaba en el otro lado de la recámara lanzando dagas a los hombres valientes más jóvenes.

Bella seguía sorprendida de que esto sucedía. Ella estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ella ni se dio cuenta cuando Jake apartó su qi' ka, dejando expuesto sus otros labios a la vista de todos los guerreros sin aparear en el lado de las mujeres del salón del comedor. Ella casi no se dio cuenta del hecho de que los dedos de Jek se habían enredado en su vello púbico y la acariciaban como a una gatita.

Kate había explicado que esta parte de las costumbres antiguas se hacía para volver locos hasta el frenesí a los guerreros. Ella se jacto porque ella y Garrett siempre tenían las mejores uniones sexuales cuando se iban a sus recámaras después de las cenas de consumación. Era como si su guerrero tuviera que comprobar algo y, por supuesto, Kate sólo estaba demasiado contenta para obligarlo.

La sensación de los dedos de Jek que rozaban su clítoris trajo a Bella otra vez al presente. Se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en el regazo de Jake completamente desvestida de su qi' ka, sus piernas ahora abiertas para el placer de la vista de todos los guerreros sin aparear y, ligeramente excitada.

"Color de fuego", susurró Jek con voz profunda, "Esto también es cierto".

"¿Color de fuego?" Rumió Bella sin aliento. Mientras carraspeaba, ella forzó que su tono bajara a uno que sonara un poquito menos excitada. "¿Color de fuego?" preguntó ella con más calma.

"Sí". Acurrucado entre sus piernas abiertas, él se le recostó e hizo un movimiento largo de lamido desde la apertura de su vagina hasta la parte superior de su clítoris. El torció su lengua antes de responder más. Ella inhaló. "Emmett declaró que tu parche de vello era de color de fuego. Es cierto, ahora lo veo".

"Oh". Para su gran disgusto, Bella se dio cuenta que se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil tener un pensamiento en su mente. Jek tenía talento, eso lo podía admitir.

Lo siguiente de lo que se dio cuenta Bella es que ella estaba rodeaba por todos lados por gigantes como torres que estaban excitados, incluyendo a Emmett. Aun cuando Jake le mamaba el pezón derecho y gruñía de las ganas, un guerrero guapo a quien todavía no la habían presentado le capiroteó con la lengua el izquierdo, lo que hizo que la punta de su pezón izquierdo entrara en su boca.

Bella quería gritar. Ella quería decirles a estos hombres que ella no era así, que ella no disfrutaba de esto, pero no lo podía hacer; hubiera sido una mentira.

Era erótico en forma hedonística.

Era más excitante de lo que podría admitir estar acostada desnuda con las piernas abiertas mientras que un clan de hombres guapos lujuriosos la acariciaban en forma íntima. Era mil veces mejor que el incidente en la cámara de baño.

"Permita que yo sea el escogido, Su Majestad".

En alguna forma Bella logró abrir sus ojos vidriosos por lo suficiente para mirar fijo al rostro expectativo del excitado Jek. "¿El escogido?" exhaló.

"Sí". Jek movía su lengua en forma espiral alrededor de su clítoris, y entonces lo mamaba mientras que sus dedos escarbaban en sus rizos de color de fuego. Bella agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza pasando sus dedos entre su cabello negro azabache.

Jek alzó la mirada y sonrió en forma abierta a sabiendas. "El guerrero sin aparear que te dé tu gozo de mujer antes que el Gran Rey se te introduzca". Su boca se enterró entre sus muslos y la mamó en forma minuciosa antes de salir por aire. Ella dio un gemido lascivo. "Tengo fama de haber llevado hasta diez sirvientas atadas a su goce de mujer en una salida de luna, mi Gran Reina. Mi madre ha oído las historias. Ella puede responder por mis lujuriosas aventuras ".

¡Santo cielo! Imagínese preguntarle a una madre terrestre que catalogue cuán bien le parece que su hijo hace el sexo oral. Esto era demasiado. Y sin embargo Bella parecía no poderle pedir a Jek que dejara de lamer su coño como tampoco podía dejar de respirar. Su cuerpo excitado realmente pensaba por sí mismo.

Kate había mencionado que, en las ceremonias de consumación, las parejas no se iban a sus recámaras hasta que los guerreros habían sido atendidos por las mujeres atadas y sus nee' kas fueran provocadas a sus clímax por los guerreros sin aparear. Los jóvenes bellacos esperaban su parte de la tradición, porque era la única vez que tenían permiso de tocar a una mujer apareada. Si en otro momento se le acercaran, el Compañero Sagrado los golpearía hasta matarlos.

"¿Soy yo tu escogido?" preguntó Jek con voz brusca.

Bella lo miró fijo a través de sus párpados entrecerrados. Ella todavía podía ver a Jake y el guerrero cuyo nombre ella no sabía que mamaba sus pezones como paletas. Los otros guerreros se reunidos a su alrededor, incluido Emmett también, lo miraban todo, sin que se les fuera por desapercibido nada de la ceremonia. Con sus ojos le comían el cuerpo, devoraban los brillantes labios inferiores de Bella como si fueran ellos los que estuvieran de rodillas ante sus muslos.

La tentadora escena de tantos hombres completamente vestidos y erectos reunidos alrededor de una mujer desnuda, extremadamente excitada, era embriagadora. Bella se sentía más erótica y deliciosamente lasciva de lo que las palabras podrían expresar. Sin pensarlo más, ella bajó el rostro del hijo su amiga entre sus piernas, invitándolo sin palabras a que la llevara a su clímax.

Jek gimió, su rostro se enterró entre sus muslos para probar todos los sabrosos encantos de la Gran Reina. El lamió, mordisqueó y mamó en su clítoris como si fuera a un dulce preferido.

Desde alguna parte del fondo de su conciencia, Bella oyó a Kate gritar mientras que el orgasmo de su amiga vibraba por todo su cuerpo. Ella percibió sonidos de risa tonta, y la voz de un hombre quien sólo podía ser Garrett quien levantaba a su Compañera Sagrada en sus brazos y le decía que le enseñaría lo que en realidad era placer.

Ella escuchó estas cosas, pero les prestó poca atención. Estaba demasiado atrapada en lo que su hijo estaba haciendo entre sus piernas.

Los brazos de Bella se quedaron sin fuerza mientras que los sentimientos de éxtasis se agudizaron, se intensificaron. Gimiendo y temblando, cerró los ojos y simplemente sintió.

Bocas, lenguas y dientes en sus pezones. Labios, lengua y dientes mamaban en su clítoris lleno de sangre hasta su límite. Otra mano frotaba su muslo de arriba abajo. Lenguas en su barriga. Dedos frotaban entre sus rizos. Palabras susurradas de agradecimiento de los espectadores.

Era abrumador.

Gritando, los pezones de Bella sobresalían más gruesos y más duros en las bocas apreciativas de los guerreros que los chupaban mientras que ella con violencia tenía su clímax. Sus labios se hicieron de un color rojo delicioso, hinchándose para decirle a Jek sin palabras que lo había hecho bien.

Y luego Bella estaba siendo levantada en los brazos del excitado y feroz Gran Rey quien tenía algo por demostrar. Ella cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó en el pecho de Edward mientras él se dirigía hacia el dormitorio.

"Ningún guerrero te hará gritar como yo te haré, nee' ka. Ningún guerrero".

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe. Ella de repente se preguntaba cuán buena idea había sido despertar los instintos de celos de Edward.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza. Jess había tenido razón. Bella estaba contenta de que ella estuviera ahí para la unión.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Que les pareció el capítulo? espero les gustara tanto como a mi.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: NADA EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE.** **La trama es de Jaid Black, yo solo la estoy adaptando con algunos personajes de la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**La nueva ropa de la emperatriz**

**Capítulo 12**

Edward había querido matar a los guerreros jóvenes que se habían atrevido a tocar a su esposa _pani_. Entre lujuria y temperamento, estaba tan abrumado, que se le hizo necesario respirar profundo algunas veces.

Su nee' ka estaba acostada repanchingada en la cama alzada, con sus brazos sobre su cabeza y sus piernas abiertas para la unión. Su mirada estaba cautivada, tal y como cuando la reclamo, haciéndola incapaz de resistir su voluntad.

No que pareciera que ella quisiera resistirse.

Edward con rapidez se deshizo de su ropa de guerrero, entonces se le unió a Bella en la cama alta. Él se situó en sus rodillas entre sus piernas, lo que le daba a su Compañera Sagrada la primera mirada de su erección.

Bella jadeo por su tamaño. Era grueso y largo y ella no tenía idea de cómo pensaba meterlo todo dentro de ella. Aun así, estaba tan ansiosa para que Edward la invadiera que era inútil negar desearlo.

Justo entonces, la forma de la Suma Sacerdotisa se cristalizó al lado de la cama alzada. Desnuda como habían estado en su baño, Jess se paseó tranquila hasta arriba de la cama alzada y tomó su lugar al lado de Edward. "Necesitas calmarte, sino vas a lesionar a tu nee' ka".

Edward cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro de cansancio. El olía la excitación de Bella, ver con sus propios ojos lo hinchado y preparado que estaba su coño por su verga. Lo abrumaba en una forma que él desconocía, y lo hacía sentirse primitivo, más animal que hombre. El necesitaba algo de control. "Tienes razón en eso, Oh Santa", confesó titubeando. "Le dolerá si la golpeo como una bestia _maki_".

Bella presintió lo que estaba a punto de hacer la Suma Sacerdotisa antes de que lo hiciera. Le dio vuelta al cuerpo de Edward para que estuviera de frente a ella, Jess tomó su largo y grueso pene en su boca y lo mamó con la destreza de una mujer de mil años bien acostumbrada a la lujuria de un guerrero.

Edward cerró sus ojos y gimió, las venas de su cuello fuertemente apretadas. Suma Sacerdotisa, entrando y saliendo de la boca de Jess con ferocidad. Ella igualó su ritmo, dándole al Gran Rey todo lo que necesitaba.

Bella se asombró al darse cuenta que en lugar de sentirse celosa de Jess, se excitaba al ver a la Suma Sacerdotisa hacerle sexo a su esposo. Era como atestiguar un rito místico y pagano donde ella era programada para ser el sacrificio virgen. De alguna manera, Bella por instinto supo que Jess jamás tocaría a Edward otra vez después de que la unión tomara lugar. Eso sólo hizo la escena más erótica, saber que ella podía ver hasta satisfacerse, deleitarse en placer del que sólo había leído en libros, sin tener que jamás preocuparse que ellos seguirían a espalda suya cuando terminara la noche.

No es que le importara. Pero ¡Dios- le importaba!

Edward se liberó en la boca de la Suma Sacerdotisa momentos después, dando un bramido que hizo eco en la brillante cámara de cristal rojo.

Jess lo lamió hasta que estuvo seco, entonces soltó su pene y se dirigió al cuerpo muy excitado de Bella. Ella le sonrió mientras ponía una almohada suave de seda debajo de la espalda baja de Bella, levantando sus caderas al aire y sacando sus labios con más prominencia. Edward gimió.

Bella le sonrió a Jess, luego giró el cuello para estar de frente a su esposo. Ella no lo podía creer, pero el hombre estaba más erecto que nunca.

"¿Estás lo suficiente saciado para desflorar a tu esposa con cariño o todavía te sientes fuera de control?" Jess gateó en sus manos y rodillas para unirse a Edward en la parte baja de la cama ante las piernas abiertas de Bella.

Edward no le contestó. Su ceño goteaba con transpiración mientras él hacía un esfuerzo obvio para frenar en su necesidad de conquistar y reclamar.

Jess se dio vuelta hacia Bella y arqueó una ceja dorada, como si le pidiera permiso para calmar a Edward. Bella cerró sus ojos en breve, preguntándose qué le pasaba. Ella dio un gemido por la anticipación de verlo, sintiéndose deliciosamente excitada y sin arrepentimiento. Era todo lo que Jess necesitaba.

Gateando alrededor de Edward en la inmensa cama y hasta donde estaba Bella acostada, Jess calló de espalda al lado de la Gran Reina y abrió sus muslos como una señal. "Ven a mí, Su Majestad. Me entrego a ti libremente para calmar tu cuerpo".

Con un gruñido, Edward alzó las caderas de la Suma Sacerdotisa de la cama y entró en su coño en un último y largo empujón. Jess jadeó, arqueó la espalda y empujó los senos hacia arriba. Inconsciente de todo menos de saciarse, Edward calló sobre su cuerpo, mamando sus pezones mientras que daba empujones rápidos y fuertes. Jess dio un gemido, llegando a su clímax rápidamente.

Bella no podía dejar de pensar en cuán encantador era la escena. Ella miró, completamente hechizada mientras se apoyaba sobre su codo, y sentía un líquido caliente que se amontonaba en su barriga. Los ojos de Edward estaban cerrados mientras que se atascaba uno de los pezones rosados de Jess y mamaba con frenesí, invistiéndola duro durante todo el tiempo. Los músculos de su espalda lisa y bronceada se hincharon brillantemente. Los de sus nalgas se apretaban en una serie de contracción y relajación, contracción y relajación.

Jess llegó a su clímax una, dos, tres veces más antes que Edward por fin llegara a su clímax.

El nunca soltó el pezón.

Entonces Bella supo por qué.

El proceso comenzaba otra vez.

Por los siguientes veinte minutos o más, la excitación de Bella aumentaba cada vez más fuerte y más urgente mientras observaba a Edward empujarse en el cuerpo de la Suma Sacerdotisa una y otra vez, de nuevo y de nuevo. Sus ojos nunca se abrieron mientras que soltaba su pezón después de todos los veinte clímax de Jess, derramándose sobre ella dos veces más antes de sentirse lo suficientemente en control como para tomar a su esposa con suavidad.

Y entonces se detuvo.

Le dio las gracias a la Suma Sacerdotisa por su generosidad de cuerpo, Edward murmuró que estaba listo para seguir con la unión. Ambos tomaron sus posiciones anteriores, Edward sobre sus rodillas entre los muslos abiertos de Bella, Jess a su lado.

Jess extendió su mano hacia abajo y ajustó la almohada y volvió a colocar el cuerpo excitado de Bella, moviendo sus caderas a su primera posición y sacando los labios hinchados de manera prominente.

Edward gimió. "Por la diosa, te deseo nee' ka".

La Suma Sacerdotisa enterró la palma de la mano en el montículo de Bella, causando que ella gimiera. Al meter los dedos en su piel hinchada, estaba satisfecha con la cantidad de rocío que saturaban sus dedos cuando los sacó. Ella sonrió con ironía. "Es hora". La Suma Sacerdotisa fue al lado de Edward, tomó su gran pene en una mano y le dio un masaje en sus nalgas con la otra. "Métase en ella lento, su majestad. Entre suave".

Los pezones de Bella se alargaron bastante en reacción a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Lo que pasaría no salía de la mente de Edward. Respirando profundamente, con las fosas nasales dilatadas, cerró los ojos brevemente para dominar su apetito.

"¿Requieres otra mamada, su señoría?"

"No, Jess. Yo me encargaré esta vez". Edward sonrió con agradecimiento, sacudiendo la cresta de la areola hinchada de la Suma Sacerdotisa. "Aunque te lo agradezco".

Esta vez Bella se alegraba por eso. Ella estaba lista para ser más que una observadora. Ella quería participar. Moviendo sus caderas sin motivo, gimió. "Por favor, Edward, tómame ahora".

Edward gimió en un tono bajo en su garganta, Edward cerró sus ojos y pasó sus dedos por su cabello cobrizo. Gotas de sudor aparecieron nuevamente en su frente, humedeciéndole el cabello. Por suerte, las tres trenzas en ambas sienes se mantenían la masa sedosa de que se le cayera en su línea de visión. "¿Estás lista para unirte a mí, _pani_?"

"Sí", susurró con voz profunda.

Edward permitió que Jess dirigiera su vara a la apertura del calor de su nee' ka. La Suma Sacerdotisa le siguió dando un masaje en las nalgas con su otra mano, lo que produjo un efecto de bálsamo en su necesidad ardiente. "Entonces únete a mí si lo deseas", dijo entre dientes.

Con un empujón de un cuarto del camino dentro de ella, Edward sofocó un juramento por la exquisita sensación. El necesitaba derramar su fuerza de vida lo antes posible, no fuera que abriera a Bella como un animal salvaje en su celo.

Bella jadeó, arqueando las caderas hacia arriba por la invasión de su Compañero Sagrado.

Edward tomó su cintura. "No lo hagas, mi amor". Su respiración era dificultosa y esporádica. Él podía sentir que perdía el control. "Quédate acostada sin moverte hasta que mi vara esté completamente metida en ti".

Sintiendo que perdía el control, Bella se quedó sin moverse. Él era enorme, simplemente enorme. El en verdad la hubiera lastimado si no tuviera cuidado.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, aunque su agarre se hacía inevitable. "Por favor apúrate", murmuró.

Edward gimió mientras empujaba su verga más dentro de ella. El canal de terciopelo estaba a punto de matarlo. Nunca había pensado necesitar el cuerpo de una mujer así. Él se había apareado con más mujeres de las que podía contar, esclavas encantadas y esclavas obligadas también, pero jamás había sido tan rigurosamente probado su control.

Las venas en el cuello de Edward se tensaron mientras rezaba a la diosa por el control. A empujones otra vez, él se metió hasta que la única parte de él que quedaba visible era la que Jess tenía en su mano empuñada todo lo que podía alrededor de su base gruesa.

Bella dio un quejido. Con los ojos muy abiertos, ella buscaba el rostro de Edward. Claramente, ella estaba comenzando a sentir el miedo de una virgen. "¿Hay más?" Susurró ella.

"Estoy casi completamente dentro de tu canal, mis corazones".

"Ella tiene miedo". Jess movió una mano hacia Edward. "No vayas más allá todavía". Soltando su vara, la Suma Sacerdotisa le dio su atención completamente a Bella. "Serás más feliz de lo que te puedes imaginar, mi Gran Reina. Déjame ayudarte a prepararte".

Bella la vio con detenimiento y en forma inquisitiva, entonces miró hacia abajo donde ella y Edward casi estaban completamente unidos. Jess usó ambas manos para abrir los amplios labios de Bella. Cuando la lengua de la Suma Sacerdotisa tocó por primera vez su clítoris, la cabeza de Bella cayó en las almohadas mientras ella empezó a gemir en éxtasis.

Edward se balanceó hacia atrás y adelante dentro de la vagina de Bella, sin ir más allá de lo que ya estaba metido. La lengua de Jess se arremolinó y bailo, lamio y chupo, creando una magia que pronto hizo que el coño de Bella estuviera inundado con su humedad.

Pero la Suma Sacerdotisa no se detuvo. Mantuvo el ritmo, mordisqueando el clítoris hinchado de Bella, luego intercambiaba con mamadas. Bella se dio cuenta que Jess no pensaba detenerse hasta que ella se viniera.

Edward continuó balanceándose hacia atrás y adelante en su canal apretado, suprimiendo los impulsos irrefrenables a derramar su fuerza de vida. "Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Jess". Él le rodeó el trasero y comenzó a frotar los pliegues resbaladizos de la Suma Sacerdotisa. "Mi nee' ka alcanzara su clímax lo antes posible". El gruñó mientras que en forma implacable se metía a golpes en Bella. "Si hubiera sabido el valioso servicio realizarías en esta cama, te hubiera recompensado con una verga más antes de la unión".

Jess no subió la mirada de su trabajo para dar un comentario, pero Bella sabía que ella estaba excitada por las palabras de Edward. Ella podía sentir que se endurecían los pezones de la Suma Sacerdotisa en su barriga. Ella podía verle las nalgas que se levantaban en invitación a los dedos inquisitivos de Edward, como un gato que desea la caricia de su amo.

Edward deslizó tres dedos dentro de la Suma Sacerdotisa, instándola a que montara su mano mientras él continuaba clavándose con fuerza en Bella. "Toma tu placer de mujer, Jess. Bien te lo has ganado". El frotó la yema de un dedo en su clítoris hinchado mientras que sus tres dedos incrustados continuaban profundizando.

Jess aceptó la petición, subiendo y bajando de felicidad, gimiendo en el clítoris de Bella, vibrando en él.

"¡Ay, Dios!", gritó Bella, agarrando las pieles de _vesha _que la rodeaban. "¡Ay, Dios!"

"Hazlo, nee' ka", ordenó Edward. "Encuentra tu placer". Bella estalló.

Jess explotó.

Edward se enterró en Bella hasta la empuñadura. Retiró sus dedos pegajosos del coño de Jess y los lamió para limpiarlos. Golpeó a la Suma Sacerdotisa juguetonamente en el trasero y sonrió en forma abierta cuando ella dio un aullido y se desplomó sobre su espalda. "Lo has hecho bien en esta salida de luna". El deslizó la palma de una mano sobre su seno y apretó un pezón. "Yo puedo encargarme de lo que falta solo".

Con una inclinación de la cabeza, la forma de la Suma Sacerdotisa brilló y se disolvió. Edward dio un gruñido de satisfacción, dándole toda su atención a su nee_' __ka_.

Completamente empalada, ella se veía más hermosa que lo que sus palabras podrían

decir. Edward puso sus manos en ambos lados de su cabeza y se cernió sobre su saciado cuerpo. El no hizo ningún intento para moverse dentro de ella, sólo permaneció quieto, observando cómo se desarrollaban sus emociones.

Bella estaba completamente saciada, sonriendo soñadoramente, con los brazos sobre su cabeza, mientras sus pezones sobresalían con picardía. Edward sonrió entre dientes ante la vista. "¿Estás lista para el verdadero placer, _pani_?"

Los párpados de Bella se abrieron. Edward besó ambos y luego le sonrió. "¿Quieres decir que hay más?"

Él sonrió en forma abierta "Por supuesto".

Bella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo, invitándolo a que le mostrara lo que tenía en mente. "Entonces a toda costa, no dejes que te detenga", susurró ella.

Con gruñidos, Edward se retiró y se hundió en su coño hasta la empuñadura una vez más. Bella arqueó su espalda y jadeo, con las piernas apretadas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo. Alcanzo su clímax en forma instantánea, Bella gimió mientras que él le daba una serie de golpes largos y fuertes. "¡Dios mío", se quejó, "Edward, ay, Dios mío!"

Con la mandíbula apretada, Edward mantuvo su ritmo implacable. "¡Por la diosa!, gruñó, las venas de su cuello y brazos prominentes, "tu pequeño cuerpo me da la bienvenida como el de ninguna otra".

Bella gritó al llegar a su clímax otra vez. Sus piernas todavía atascadas alrededor de la cintura de Edward, ella dio golpes con su cintura hacia él también, en anticipación de sus embestidas. "¿Me siento mejor que tus sirvientas?" preguntó con malicia.

"Mil veces mejor", gruñó Edward.

"¿Mejor que Jess?"

"Sí", gruñó mientras se enterraba más profundo en su coño. "¡Por la diosa, sí!"

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Insistió Bella con picardía.

Edward logró meterse en su coño aún más adentro. Cerró sus ojos con el exquisito dolor de placer, él se martilló en el canal de Bella hasta que una vez más inundaba su verga con humedad. "El pasaje de Jess es apretado y tentador como el hambre, pero el tuyo, mi amor, fue creado por la diosa para servirme". Él le dio más duro. "Tu canal", gruño, "Es el banquete de un Gran Rey".

Bella se hizo añicos a su alrededor, gritando de placer. "Dame todo", le rogó, "no te contengas nada".

"Tu placer es mío, _nee' ka_".

Con las fosas nasales dilatadas, los músculos fuertemente apretados, Edward agarró las caderas de Bella y golpeó su cuerpo con golpes fuertes, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. "Yo te uno a mí por la santa ley", dijo, golpeando su coño sin piedad. "Bella Q'ana Tal". Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió como una bestia salvaje cuando su clímax cayó sobre él y chorreó su fuerza de vida en el vientre de Bella.

Las piedras en el collar nupcial de Bella pulsaban rápidamente. No tuvo tiempo de darle sentido a ese evento antes de que su clímax se apoderara de ella sin cesar, volviéndola loca por su intensidad. Las alhajas parpadeaban a ritmo con el pulso de su clímax, en ritmo con los golpes de Edward que se venía. Bella gritó, gimiendo de placer y dolor por una liberación tan agotadora. Parecía seguir y seguir, sin piedad en su ferocidad.

Edward estaba rugiendo: primitivo, territorial. Como un animal. El clímax fue tan fuerte para él como para Bella.

Cuando todo había pasado, sus párpados temblaban al querer abrirse. Ella miró a Edward como una mujer muy y verdaderamente enamorada de su esposo. El miró con detenimiento sus ojos como un hombre que sentía las mismas emociones intensas, un hombre que sabía que nunca desearía de meterse en otro canal salvo el de Bella.

Edward sacó su verga semi flácida del canal de su _nee' ka_. Agotado, se desplomó a su lado en la cama, entonces haló a Bella sobre su pecho y le pidió que descansara su cuerpo ahí.

Ninguno de ellos estaba listo para divulgarle al otro cuán fuerte sus emociones se habían entrelazado en la unión. Las nuevas sensaciones sobrecogían a ambos.

Sin decir cosa alguna, el Gran Rey y la Gran Reina de Tryston se durmieron en los brazos del otro.

* * *

**Lamento por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero perdí mi lap y no tenia en donde continuar la historia.**

**Sin embargo espero actualizar de nuevo el fin de semana.**

**Agradezco a todas las lectoras que siguen esta historia y dejan sus comentarios.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: NADA EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE.** **La trama es de Jaid Black, yo solo la estoy adaptando con algunos personajes de la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**La nueva ropa de la emperatriz**

**Capítulo 13**

Bella despertó una hora más tarde, todavía tendida en el pecho de Edward. Ella se sentó apoyada en sus codos, estudiando su rostro. Profundamente dormido, se veía tan inocente. Para nada como un hombre que se había complacido con dos esclavas, una sacerdotisa y una esposa, todo en dos horas.

Con una sonrisa, ella sacudió su cabeza. Aún la asombraba que ella, Bella, la tranquila contadora de impuestos, había sido llevada al clímax tantas veces y en tantas formas en los últimos días. Ella se sentía como otra mujer. Una mujer provocativa y lasciva.

Bella decidió explorar el dormitorio de los apartamentos reales mientras que Edward dormía, se levantó de encima de él y se bajó al piso. El fresco cristal rojo se sentía maravilloso en las plantas de sus pies.

Al mirar alrededor, lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta es que la recámara era gigantesca; era más grande que la casa entera en que vivía en la Tierra. A un lado estaba una cámara de baño particular. Bella pudo distinguir fácilmente las aguas plateadas que chapoteaban hipnóticamente contra las paredes del estanque de cristal rojo. Se veían llamativas. Ella sabía que se bañaría cuando llegara la mañana.

Al lado de la piscina había catres de la sala de estar hechos de algún tipo de cuero oscuro de _vesha_. ¿Por qué estaban ahí cuando la cama estaba sólo al otro lado de la recámara?, no tenía la menor idea del porqué.

En el otro extremo de la cámara había una inmensa instalación de almacenaje tallado en el cristal rojo, que albergaba las qi' kas de Bella y las vestimentas de guerrero de Edward. Había también cofres de joyas preciosas y materiales crudos dentro de ellos.

En otra esquina de la cámara, lo que parecía ser una mini-cocina estaba tallado en la estructura de cristal rojo. Caminando para examinarla, resultó ser una unidad de refrigeración que tenía provisiones de botellas de matpow añejo. La sola mirada de las botellas adornadas de joyas indicaba su costoso valor.

Aunque la mejor parte de la cámara era sin duda la cama tipo harén en la que había sido tomada hace una hora, la misma en la que el mismo Edward dormía contento ahora. Estaba alzada a una gran distancia del piso, sin duda para compensar la estatura superior de un guerrero. Negra, suave como cuero de vesha que se usaban para dormir en ellas y para acurrucarse con ellas. Almohadas fabricadas de un material más suave que la seda y hechas a mano de todos los colores en Tryston estaban esparcidas en todas partes. Joyas grandes, brillantes incrustadas dentro de la base de cristal rojo. Era una vista maravillosa.

Era casi tan magnifico como el bárbaro tirado sin cuidado en ella. Sonriendo, Bella estaba a punto de unirse a Edward, despertándolo en una forma muy placentera, cuando un rayo de luz lila le llamo la atención. Hipnotizada, lentamente giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia un juego de puertas que se abrían al balcón.

Al atravesar las puertas, Bella contuvo el aliento mientras salía a un balcón tallado en cristal negro. La luz venía de una de las lunas de Tryston. Una luna lila. Era más hermosa que-

"¿Quién sigue?"

La mirada de Bella se desvió desde donde la luna se cernía en el cielo hasta el piso de abajo, donde un guerrero estaba jugando lujuriosamente con cinco sirvientas desnudas. Entrecerrando los ojos un poco, se dio cuenta de que el guerrero perezosamente reclinado no era otro que Jek, el guerrero que con su boca la había llevado al clímax en el banquete de consumación. El heredero de Kate y Garret.

"¡Yo sigo!" Una de las sirvientas pechugonas se rio en forma tonta sin tener vergüenza mientras que se empalaba en la verga de Jek y gruñía. Bella sentía como si no debiera mirar, pero parecía no poder detenerse. Era como si se le hubiera abierto un mundo completamente nuevo de placer y deseo el día anterior y ella quería aprender y disfrutarlo todo.

"Yo puedo con más de una", se jactó Jek. "¿Qué otra joven desea su placer?"

Una rubia que se reía en forma tonta con senos gigantescos se empaló en los dedos de la mano izquierda de Jek. Otra de cabello castaño con encantos igualmente impresionantes se empaló en su otra mano. Una tercera sirvienta se sentó en su cara, sus caderas se retorcieron cuando Jek aparentemente succionó su clítoris. La primera sirvienta seguía montando arriba y abajo en su verga, gimiendo de placer.

Sip, el muchacho tenía talento.

Aparentemente en exceso. La quinta se echó a reír mientras lograba encontrar una manera de darse placer en uno de los pies de Jek. Llamó a quien aparentemente era una amiga para que se uniera a la diversión, una sexta sirvienta atada salió corriendo de las sombras, con sus senos se moviéndose de arriba abajo, encontró su éxtasis en el otro pie de Jek.

La escena erótica hacía que Bella estuviera mojada.

Las mujeres estaban unidas a cada protuberancia de Jek que podían reclamar, retorciéndose y gimiendo, llegando al clímax una y otra vez.

Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando su cuerpo fue recogido y fue empalado por detrás en una erección rígida. Gimiendo de excitación, echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el pecho de Edward.

Edward tomó las caderas de Bella, deslizando sin esfuerzo su coño hacia arriba y abajo en su verga. "Abre los ojos, mi pequeño amor", susurró con voz ronca. "Abre tus ojos y mira a las sirvientas llegar a su placer de mujer".

Bella dio un suspiro. Edward escogía moverla hacia arriba y abajo en su erección lentamente, tortuosamente. Al abrir los ojos, miró a las mujeres de abajo, través de los ojos vidriosos mientras gemían y se retorcían, empalándose sin sentido en cada parte del cuerpo de Jek. Al ver tales placeres hedonistas, el lento acoplamiento que Edward le estaba dando, y el tirón que una de sus manos le estaba dando a sus pezones, Bella se sintió atrapada en una bruma de necesidad seductora.

"Estás tan apretada y caliente, _pani_". Edward gruñó suavemente mientras que Bella continuaba ordeñando su verga con su calor pegajoso. "Te encanta mirar, ¿no?" Ante su gemido, él jaló uno de los capullos hinchados de sus pezones. "Sí, lo sé. Gozaste cuando me apareé con Jess, ¿no?"

"S-sí", admitió sin aliento, lamiéndose los labios. "Me encantó cada malvado momento". Edward gruñó, moviendo sus caderas en tal forma que Bella jadeó. "Eres tan apasionada, _nee' ka_". El aumentó el ritmo empalando una fracción escasa, sin embargo, fue suficiente para hacerla gemir de nuevo. ""Casi lamento ya no poder desear derramar mi fuerza de vida en otro canal que no sea el tuyo. Sólo por ver tu excitación…".

La escena abajo iba en aumento. Bella gritó de respuesta.

"¿Te acuerdas de la sirvienta de amplios encantos quien me sirvió de almohada para mi cabeza con sus senos en el banquete de consumación?"

"Sí".

Las caderas de Edward se giraron otra vez. Bella gimió.

"Ella era una de mis favoritas antes de aparearnos. La follé todas las noches".

"Oh". La palabra le salió sin aliento, excitada. La imagen de Edward apareándose con otra mujer ya no la molestaba en la manera que la molestó antes de Jess, por lo menos no en fantasía. Ahora la excitaba.

"Y lo que es más importante, estaba Tanya, la Kefa azul". Edward gruñó mientras apretaba los pezones de Bella y pidió que el ritmo de su unión se apurara. "Mi apodo para ella era la mamadora". El giró sus caderas. "Ella me llevó al clímax entre cinco y seis veces a cada salida de la luna sin falta". Ante el gemido de Bella, él continuó sin misericordia. "En muchas salidas de la luna yo la llamé a mi cámara, hora tras hora de follar".

"¡Ay dios!"

Edward apresuró el ritmo del apareamiento hasta un frenesí, induciendo a Bella a que tuviera su clímax en el balcón. Ella grito.

El grupo lujurioso de abajo todavía lo estaba haciendo, aunque las sirvientas ahora habían cambiado de posición, cada una tomando un turno en la erección de Jek.

"¿Te gustaría que uno de mis juguetes se uniera a nosotros en el baño alguna mañana, _nee' ka_?" Edward susurró seductoras palabras en el oído de Bella mientras continuaba golpeándola por detrás. "¿Te gustaría ver a Tanya mamar mi verga mientras que Myn la sirvienta se encargue de mi saco?"

Bella llegó al clímax violentamente, un acto que casi hizo que un poco de la semilla de Edward saliera de erección. "¿Te gustaría verlas traerme a mi goce de hombre, mis corazones?"

"S-sí", Bella confesó en camino a su tercer orgasmo. "Sí. ¡Ay, dios! Oh, sí".

Edward movió sus caderas y se metió en su coño a golpes sin piedad mientras tropezaba con ella desde el balcón de vuelta a su cama. Sin salir de su canal apretado, él puso a Bella en cuatro, aun de pie en toda su altura mientras la penetraba sin piedad por atrás. "¿Deseas que las convoque mañana, _nee' ka_? ¿Deseas ver a tu Compañero Sagrado mamar los pezones regordetes azules y que saboree los encantos rosados entre los muslos de Myn?"

Bella encontró sus embestidas, llegando al clímax por cuarta vez. "Edward".

"Dime", dijo entre dientes, los golpes sin fin dentro de ella la llevaron a su quinto orgasmo. "Nombra tu deseo, pequeña".

"Sí", gimió ella, casi sollozando por el abrumador placer. "Las quiero en nuestro baño. Quiero ver que te mamen y tú a ellas".

Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Edward se tensaron. Las imágenes en su mente eran vividas. La sensación del sexto clímax de Bella fue tremendamente embriagante. El tirón de su coño pegajoso era encantador. "entonces mañana, es lo que tendrás". Gimiendo, envistió a Bella con fuerza.

Con un giro de sus caderas, Edward se estrelló contra ella un par de veces más antes de entregarse al placentero dolor y chorrear su fuerza de vida en su vientre. Las Joyas en el collar matrimonial parpadeaban. Su clímax se intensificó e hizo que él rugiera.

Bella gritó, sacudiéndose debajo de su esposo mientras que ola tras ola de intenso y doloroso placer se apoderó de ella. Ella se estremeció y palpito cuando orgasmo tras orgasmo la atravesó.

Saciada, Bella gimió mientras caía boca abajo en la cama. Respirando profundamente, ella cerró los ojos.

Edward le dio una nalgada juguetona en el trasero. "¿Piensas hacerles caso omiso a tus deberes, muchacha?"

Los ojos de Bella se quedaron cerrados mientras que una sonrisa perezosa se apoderó de sus rasgos. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Edward no le contestó. Se lo mostró en su lugar. Poniendo a Bella en cuatro otra vez, la penetro otra vez por detrás y empujó perversamente con fuerza.

Bella gimió. Ella decidió no quejarse.

Bella despertó la mañana siguiente al sonido de la risa de Kate.

""Veo que le diste completo placer, primo", declaró la voz divertida de un hombre, "su coño está hinchado y duerme el sueño de los muertos".

Edward se rio entre dientes. Bella sintió la punta de sus dedos rozar en forma posesiva sobre sus labios vaginales. "Sí. Me uní a ella cinco veces más después de la partida de la Suma Sacerdotisa. La Gran Reina está sin duda repleta", se jactó.

La risa sonó en todo el dormitorio. "¿Estás seguro que la debemos despertar para un baño?" preguntó Kate, mientras bajaba el tono de su voz. "Se ve exhausta".

Bella no le dio tiempo a Edward para que contestara eso. Sus parpados se abrieron de golpe, luego los cerró un poquito mientras trataba de acostumbrar su vista a la luz del nuevo día. "Buenos días, dormilona", dijo pensativo.

Bella le sonrió con ternura. Respirando hondo, tomó nota de su entorno. Ella todavía estaba en la cama con Edward, ambos desnudos, pero Garret y Kate estaban aquí por razones que ella no podía entender.

Bella estaba tendida sobre las pieles de _vesha _sin cubrirse, con un brazo sobre su cabeza y una pierna doblada por la rodilla, dando una amplia vista de su vagina hinchada a su amiga y el primo de Edward. Alarmada, pero con esperanza de parecer despreocupada, ella le sonrió a Garret y a Kate, haciendo un movimiento para cerrar las piernas de su línea de visión.

Aparentemente ajena a la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo, Edward siguió acariciando los labios de su coño ante ellos aún después de que ella intentara cerrar sus piernas. Sus muslos permanecieron extendidos. "Hola. ¿Qué hacen ambos aquí?"

Garret le sonrió con ternura a Bella, sus ojos recorrían apreciativamente el cuerpo de Bella, sobretodo su coño. "Edward nos ha invitado a bañarnos, mi Gran Reina. ¿Espero sea de tu agrado?

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras estudiaba su hermoso rostro. "Por supuesto. Y por favor, llámame Bella".

Garret asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

"Es un honor que nos das", exclamó Kate alegremente, sonriendo a Bella. "Gracias por invitarnos a ser la primera pareja apareada a bañarse contigo y el Gran Rey".

"De nada". Bella no estaba segura de cómo los había honrado, pero ella en su mente se encogió de hombros, decidiendo dejarse llevar.

Edward aclaró su garganta. "Tú y tu nee' ka comiencen sin nosotros. Nos reuniremos contigo lo antes posible, primo".

Garret inclinó su cabeza, tomó a Kate por el brazo y la llevó hacia el otro lado de la inmensa recámara.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído, Edward se volvió hacia Bella, notando de inmediato que lo estaba estudiando con una expresión inquisitiva en su rostro. "¿Sí?" Preguntó con brusquedad, temeroso de saber lo que ella estaba pensando.

"Pensé que…" Bella se mordió el labio, indecisa de si proseguir con el tema o cuestionar su buena suerte.

"¿Sí?"

"Yo pensaba que tú ibas a invitar a Tanya y a Myn a bañarse con nosotros esta mañana".

Edward dio un suspiro. Para desconcierto de Bella, su rostro estaba realmente sonrojado con lo que en la mayoría de las personas se llamaría vergüenza. "Nee 'ka ..." Suspiró de nuevo, luego sacudió la cabeza.

Bella se enderezó. Ella frotó su mano en su espalda suavemente. "¿Qué?" ella susurró.

"Bella", él dijo otra vez, "Los guerreros trystonni no son como los hombres de tu Tierra, me lo imagino". Ante su ceja levantada, él respiró profundo y siguió adelante. "Una vez unidos, nosotros no tenemos el deseo de buscar los encantos en otras hembras". El movió su mano por el aire. "Confieso que, entre la emoción del banquete de consumación, el frenesí de la unión, etcétera, me emocioné demasiado quizá, pero yo…" Suspiró, gimiendo cómicamente.

Bella se mordió el labio para no reírse en voz alta. Colocando un beso en el hombro de Edward, ella lo dejó que se saliera con la suya. "En realidad, me alegra que te sientas así".

Su cabeza se levantó de un tirón. "¿Lo estás?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que estaba atrapada en la fantasía de todo eso también". Bella le alisó el cabello hacia atrás de sus hombros. "Pero ahora que estoy despierta, esas fantasías que me susurraste anoche no suenan muy excitantes. Suenan desgarradoras".

Edward sonrió, completamente aliviado. "¿Entonces no quieres verme mamar a otra mujer?"

"¡No!" Bella frunció el ceño y le dio una palmada juguetona en la espalda. Él se rio. "De hecho, no quiero ni a Tanya ni a Myn en ninguna parte cerca de ti otra vez".

"¿De verdad?"

"Es en serio, Edward". Bella se mordió el labio. "No las quiero cerca", confesó en voz baja.

Edward asintió con un movimiento del cabeza, complacido por su posesividad. Era la forma en que se suponía que debía ser entre verdaderos compañeros. "Está hecho". Se inclinó y la besó con dulzura en los labios. "Además", dijo, "Tryston es un lugar lujurioso. Va a haber muchas oportunidades para que te complazcas en tu encanto de ver a otros hacer el amor sin que el otro sea yo".

Bella se rio. "Haces que parezca una pervertida".

Edward puso una mano sobre sus corazones fingiendo dolor. "Jamás, mi amor". Sonriendo, la besó otra vez. "Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Ninguno de nosotros, salvo en momentos de calmar y mientras asistimos a las fiestas de consumación, que estoy agradecido porque sean una rareza ahora que estoy emparejado, tocaremos a otro. Y jamás, en ninguna circunstancia, nos uniremos con otros. ¿Sí?"

"Sí", acordó Bella con entusiasmo, muy aliviada. Ella pensó preguntarle más sobre qué era lo de calmar, porque Kate también lo había mencionado, pero se distrajo con su sonrisa. Bella se levantó de un salto y lo besó profundamente en los labios. "Pero ¿qué hay de los baños? pensé que las Kefas…"

"No hay de otra", le interrumpió Edward, mientras movía su cabeza. "Tú lo sabes, pani. Pero sólo porque las Kefas no hacen otra cosa sino darle placer al que bañan, no es necesario tocarlas en respuesta".

"¿Y no usarás a Tanya?"

"Sí, es un juramento entre Compañeros Sagrados. No usaré a Tanya". Edward movió su mano despectivamente. "Se la daré a uno de mis hermanos, o como un regalo a un rey favorecido o quizá a un señor".

Después de un largo momento, Bella asintió con la cabeza la aceptación de su pacto. "Está bien. Puedo aceptar eso".

Edward frotó su muslo, en agradecimiento por su comprensión. "Bien. Ahora bañémonos con nuestros amigos, luego disfrutemos de un refrigerio por la mañana".

"Tengo un poco de hambre".

Edward meció a Bella en sus brazos, mientras se ponía en pie para caminar con ella a la piscina de baño. "Después, pensé enseñarte más de Sand City".

Bella chilló emocionada, causando que Edward se riera. "¿Podemos ir en un coche flotante?"

"Tu placer es el mío, _nee' ka_".

* * *

**Hola!**

**Les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste tanto como a mi, nos leemos pronto.**

**Gracias a todas las que continúan leyendo esta historia, y también a las que se animan a dejar sus comentarios.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: NADA EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE. La trama es de Jaid Black, yo solo la estoy adaptando con algunos personajes de la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**La nueva ropa de la emperatriz**

**Capítulo 14**

Bella tenía que confesar que bañarse con otros en verdad ayudaba a fortalecer el vínculo que sentía con ellos. Por supuesto, eso fue probablemente porque era difícil sentirse tímido frente a las personas a las que habías visto tener su clímax, o gente que te veía a ti tener tu clímax. Ella todavía no podía creer que hubiera estado tan desinhibida durante su baño.

Cuando las Kefas quisieron darles masaje a sus muslos, Bella abrió sus piernas con amplitud y lo disfrutó, sin importarle que Garret y Kate estuvieran ahí, o que Garret estuviera tieso por la excitación de verla. De hecho, ella y Edward habían disfrutado presenciando como las Kefas le hacían lo mismo a Kate. Edward había puesto la mano de Bella sobre su erección y le pidió que lo masturbara mientras que Kate se sacudía y gemía, llegando a su clímax violentamente.

Y entonces Bella descubrió para qué eran las suaves camas reclinables al lado de la piscina. Ninguno de los guerreros podía esperar para llevar a sus Compañeras Sagradas a la cama. En su lugar, habían amado a sus mujeres bien y completamente, complaciéndolas al lado de la piscina.

Después, los cuatro habían desayunado juntos en la alcoba sobre las pieles de cuero de vesha. Aún desnudos, ellos se habían reído y comido y habían entablado una gran conversación. Nada había avergonzado a Bella. Nada la había sorprendido. Ni siquiera los continuos movimientos perezosos de posesión de Edward entre sus muslos.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se rió. Todavía no podía superar cuán drásticamente su vida había cambiado.

De pie ante el espejo holográfico, ella tenía puesto una qi'ka dorada que Edward le había pedido que vistiera, declarando que era hora para que cambiara los colores que ella portaba a diario. En funciones oficiales, Bella continuaría vistiéndose de negro, pero cada dos días usaría un qi'ka de diferentes colores por respeto a los muchos clanes de Tryston. Hoy era por oro.

La qi' ka dorada era mucho más transparente que las otras que había lucido hasta este momento. No habría duda para cualquiera de cuán grande eran sus pezones o de qué color era el parche de vello entre sus piernas. Daba igual que Bella hubiera estado desnuda.

El collar matrimonial estaba completamente empático con Edward ahora, le daba a entender y le transmitía a Bella sus deseos en cada paso. Ella pensó que era un poco descarado, ya que él no vestía nada que le transmitía sus deseos a él, pero como ya habían estado en ese camino y ella había perdido la pelea, ella decidió no pensar más en eso.

Ella se echó un último vistazo en el espejo holográfico, entonces giró sobre un talón y salió de la recámara. El paso que fijó fue uno rápido. Estaba aturdida por la expectativa de ver más de Sand City.

Con sus costosas sandalias con incrustaciones de joyas haciendo clic en el piso de cristal negro, Bella saludó con un movimiento de su mano con entusiasmo a cada guardia con que se encontró en el camino desde el dormitorio real hasta el gran salón. "¡Buenas tardes!"

"Paz y prosperidad, mi Gran Reina", dijo en voz alta un guerrero.

Bella sonrió brillantemente, luego se volvió hacia él con una mirada burlona en su rostro. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta de que había algo familiar en el hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés brillantes. "¿No te conozco?"

"Sí", confirmó el guapo guerrero con una sonrisa. "Te sentaste en mi regazo mientras yo me encargaba de una de tus frutas de mujer en el banquete de consumación".

Los cachetes de Bella se pusieron rojos. "Oh", balbuceó, y de repente se acordó de todo. Su nombre era Jake, y tenía una lengua talentosa. "Jake, ¿No?"

El hizo una reverencia. "A sus órdenes, Excelentísima".

Bella sacudió la cabeza suavemente, desconcertada. Mientras tuviera vida, ella dudaba de que alguna vez se acostumbrara a ser llamada Gran Reina, Emperatriz, o cualquier otra cosa por la cual se referían a ella por aquí. "Maravilloso. ¿Me podrías contestar una pregunta, Jake?"

Sus ojos le echaron un breve vistazo por su cuerpo. "Seguramente".

"¿Me estoy volviendo loca o no era este piso rojo ayer?"

Jake entornó los ojos como si no entendiera, entonces se rio cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad. "Usted debe haber entrado a sus apartamentos por la puerta del sur ayer, al cual se va por el cristal rojo. Este es el lado norte, Su Majestad, el que está pavimentado de la noche".

"Entiendo". Bella se mordió el labio.

"Si usted lo desea" le ofreció Jake cordialmente, "Yo la podría escoltarla a Su Majestad mientras le explico mejor el trazo del palacio".

"¡Eso sería maravilloso!" Dijo Bella entusiasmada. "Se supone que yo me encuentre con él en alguna recámara donde la gente se puede refrescar con matpow mientras esperan que se les traiga un vehículo. ¿Conoces ese lugar?"

Jake extendió su mano, y se la ofreció. "Por supuesto". Cuando comenzaron a pasear por el largo corredor, él la felicitó por su elección de qi' ka. "Es hermosa. Y exhibe sus encantos mucho mejor que el de ayer. Es una certeza que Su Majestad gozará lucir su nee' ka este día, sabiendo que todos van a ver el raro parche de color de fuego que le pertenece a él".

"Gracias", farfulló Bella, su rostro coloreándose otra vez.

"De nada".

"Entonces", preguntó ella con serenidad, cambiando el tema, "¿Cuál es la sala de matpow?"

"Esa sería la cámara de cristal dorado".

Bella ladeó su cabeza. "Yo no sé cómo recordarlos todos correctamente".

"Es más fácil que lo que parece, quizá". Jake hizo un gesto a la gran pared mientras entraron. Bella saludó a los guerreros y sirvientes que pasaron en el camino con una sonrisa y un asentimiento. "Este es el corazón del palacio y, por ende, la cámara más grande dentro del mismo. Se llama el gran salón, o comedor, y como usted puede ver, es hecho del mismo cristal negro del que están hechas las afueras del palacio y el corredor del norte".

"¿Por qué negro?"

"Es el emblema de Q'an Tal, el negro". Jake encogió sus hombros en forma distraída. "Tal vez el gran salón se mantuvo negro como las paredes del palacio para recordar a los visitantes quién es el que gobierna aquí, ya que aquí es donde pasarán la mayor parte de su tiempo oficial".

"Supongo que eso tiene sentido". Bella apretó el músculo pesado en el brazo de Jake. "Así que eso quiere decir que el corredor del norte es hecho de cristal negro porque lleva a nuestros apartamentos, ¿tengo razón?

"Sí".

"¿Entonces por qué es el piso del sur rojo? ¿Por qué mi recámara es roja?"

Jake se rio entre dientes. "Casi nada pasa sin que usted se dé cuenta, ¿cierto?" Ante la mirada molesta de Bella, él le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y continuó. "En primer lugar, las cámaras privadas, incluso las reales, están construidas para satisfacer los gustos personales, no para servir como emblemas".

"Así que dices que mi cuarto es rojo sólo porque es el color favorito de Edward?"

"Sí". La mirada de Jake se encontró con la de ella y le guiñó un ojo. "A él siempre le han gustado las uvas de color de fuego".

Bella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. El guerrero le recordó a Emmett… terriblemente insolente, pero demasiado agradable al hablar como para enojarse con él. "Volviendo a la pregunta original: ¿por qué el piso sur es rojo?"

"Porque no lleva exactamente a sus apartamentos, así que no es oficialmente Q'an Tal". Con la mirada confusa de Bella, Jake se apresuró a explicar, "La puerta que usó ayer, la del lado del sur, en realidad es una puerta secreta de la cual muy pocos conocen. Si el Gran Rey no se lo ha explicado, estoy seguro que él lo hará antes de que algún invitado político venga a llamar, que no se le permite a usted pasar por esa puerta cuando nadie, sino familia, esté presente".

"Interesante", dijo Bella. Ella saludó con la mano a una sirvienta amistosa sin corpiño llamada Leha quien le había llevado el desayuno esta mañana. Leha le sonrió en respuesta y la saludó con la mano. "¿Entonces qué más se encuentra en el lado del sur, además de la puerta secreta?" preguntó ella mientras continuaban su paseo.

"En la mayor parte, cámaras de señores de alto rango y también algunos teatros".

"¿Teatros?"

"Sí. Muchos artistas viajan a Sand City, con la esperanza de entretener al Gran Rey".

Bella apretó el brazo de Jake mientras seguían caminando. "¡Qué emocionante! ¿Qué clase de artistas?"

"De todas clases, supongo, aunque la mayoría son dotados en las artes eróticas".

"¿Artes eróticas?" Se le abrió la quijada de Bella. Ella sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Jake le sonrió, luego movió su muñeca para que se abrieran un par de pesadas puertas dobles. "Las mujeres que son bien versadas en el deporte de la cama, con seguridad. Me acuerdo de una actriz que el año pasado pudo llevar a diez guerreros a su placer a la misma vez".

"¿Diez?"

"Sí".

"¡Guau! Una mujer talentosa".

Jake estuvo de acuerdo con un movimiento de su cabeza. "Creo que ella va a entretener aquí otra vez a la salida de tres lunas". El frunció el ceño, entonces farfulló algo de prácticas injustas.

Bella alzó una ceja del color del fuego. "¿Injustas?" ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nada, Su Majestad". El rostro de Jake se sonrojó, lo que indicaba que había revelado más de lo que había querido.

Bella se detuvo, despistada. Ella se dio vuelta para tenerlo de frente. "Dime lo que quieres decir".

Jake dio un suspiró, entonces se encogió de hombros un poquito, pensando que no era sabio rehusar a contestar lo que aparentaba ser una orden directa de la Gran Reina. "Es sólo que cuando los actores piden voluntarios del público, los guerreros más viejos, de alto rango siempre ganan".

"No entiendo". Bella revoloteó su mano entre ellos. "¿Luchan por los honores de aparearse con las actrices o algo así?"

"¡Lo haría si pudiera!" Jake se rio. Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. "No, los más jóvenes en rango nunca tienen tal oportunidad que los ayude, porque si un guerrero de mayor puesto escoge ser voluntario, no hay nada podamos hacer, sino aceptar".

"En otras palabras, ¿los guerreros jóvenes no se aparean y los guerreros mayores las cogen a todas?"

"Precisamente". Jake dio un suspiró, claramente agitado. "Los guerreros mayores lo tienen todo. Todos tienen por lo menos una Kefa asignada a sus apartamentos, y casi siempre varias. Los guerreros más jóvenes que vienen a Sand City para entrenar bajo el Gran Rey y Emperador no se les da ni una, salvo, por supuesto, que vengan de una familia rica y fueran dotados con algunas esclavas por sus padres para que trajeran consigo".

"Interesante".

"Sí. El único deporte que los guerreros más jóvenes tienen es cuando nosotros podemos seducir a una sirvienta a que nos deje probar sus encantos". Jake se sonrojó tímidamente. "He dicho demasiado, Su Majestad". El hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Venga. Esta puerta conduce al ala este, que es donde está la cámara dorada".

Bella se tocó el mentón mientras seguía analizando a Jake, evidentemente frustrado. La imagen de cierta mujer encantada, pechugona, hermosa y brillante azul con el apodo de la mamadora le pasó por su mente. Ella sonrió con lentitud. "Luego podemos hablar más sobre eso. Por ahora, tienes razón, nos debemos ir".

Bella tomó el brazo de Jake, sintiéndose muy aliviada ahora que ella sabía qué hacer con Tanya. Y si Edward estaba de acuerdo con sus deseos, Jake se sentiría de la misma manera muy pronto.

El vehículo descapotado en que fueron al viaje a Sand City no era el de propiedad de Bella, pero era el vehículo flotante oficial del Gran Rey. Hecho de cristal negro y de alhajas incrustadas, era una gran muestra de decadencia.

"Temía que mi primo Garret quisiera pasear con nosotros", reflexiono Edward mientras mecía a Bella en su regazo y mordisqueaba su cuello. "Sin duda, estoy contento de tenerte para mí para un hechizo".

"Mmmm". Bella cerró sus ojos y disfrutó la sensación de los labios y dientes de su esposo que la rozaban en los lugares sensibles de su piel. "Yo también".

"Ya que mencionamos estar solos", Edward dijo mientras movió su muñeca para invocar la qi' ka del cuerpo de Bella, "¿no te dije que estuvieras desnuda mientras fuéramos solo tú y yo?" El tiró su qi' ka descartada al asiento vacío trasero, y entonces continuó mordisqueando.

Bella contuvo el aliento, sus pezones se endurecieron en brotes apretados y gruesos. "¿Qué pasa si nos encontramos con otras personas después de pasar el perímetro de ese palacio?", preguntó ella sin respiración. "Quizá me vean desnuda".

"¿Y?"

Su cabeza se levantó con rapidez. "¿Y?"

"¿Te sientes tímida de repente, mis corazones?" Edward sonrió con picardía, amasando las nalgas de perla sekta de Bella mientras él analizaba su rostro. "¿Después de venirte con la Suma Sacerdotisa en tu cámara de baño, y luego otra vez cuando nos unimos? ¿Después de venirte con los guerreros en la fiesta de consumación?, de la que no hablaremos. ¿Después de venirte frente a Garret y Kate? Después de-"

"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Bella le puso la palma de una mano sobre su boca. Él la lamió y sonrió detrás de su mano. "Pero en serio, ¿Qué pensarán los demás si se encuentran con nosotros mientras estoy desnuda?"

"Ellos pensarán que eres una nee' ka leal y respetuosa".

Bella frunció el ceño. Eso sonaba demasiado sumiso como para que le gustara.

Edward refunfuñó algo sobre los primitivos de la primera dimensión, pudiendo leer sus emociones mucho más fáciles ahora que ya se habían unido. "No importa cómo eran las cosas en tu antigua casa. Aquí, las mujeres procuran complacer a sus Compañeros Sagrados".

Bella resopló cuando le dijo eso. Ella cruzó los brazos debajo de sus senos y frunció el ceño tercamente.

"¿Oh?" Edward alzó una ceja real mientras alcanzaba uno de los pezones de Bella y la hacía dar vueltas entre su dedo pulgar y el índice. "¿Y darme placer ha sido tan malo?"

"N-No". Bella aguantó su respiración. "Para nada".

Edward bajó la voz cuando el transporte abierto salió del perímetro del palacio encantado. "Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres complacerme?"

"Yo- ¡ay, Dios!" Su otra mano ahora estaba ocupada frotando entre sus piernas. "Yo sí deseo darte placer", confesó con un suspiro.

"Buena chica". Edward giró a Bella hacia atrás para que la espalda de Bella estuviera contra su pecho. Edward abrió sus rodillas para abrirle las piernas, liberó su verga erecta e hizo que la atravesara. Ella dio un grito, sus labios lisos se envolvían alrededor de él, y lo aceptaba completamente dentro de ella. Edward continuó sus caricias íntimas, una mano haciendo círculos perezosos alrededor de su clítoris mientras la otra jugaba con sus pezones, y se acomodaron para un largo viaje de Sand City.

Entre más de un clímax, Bella pudo ver mucho y hacer muchas preguntas. Ella estaba especialmente impresionada con la duna encantada en la que Edward dijo que vivía la sacerdotisa y sus esclavos masculinos.

"¿Cuántos hombres posee Ari?"

"La última vez que se contaron, eran más de cuatrocientos".

Bella se rió entre dientes. "Bien, Ari".

Cuando el vehículo se dirigió otra vez al palacio tres horas después, Bella lamentaba ver que su viaje llegaba a su fin. Ella pasó un tiempo de maravilla, acostada entre los brazos de Edward, haciendo el amor lentamente con él mientras jugueteaban. Ella sabía que no todos los días serían como este. Él le había informado gentilmente que, aunque se había ausentado de sus deberes y continuaría haciéndolo durante unos días más por respeto a ella y a su nuevo matrimonio, pronto tendría que ocuparse personalmente del entrenamiento de sus guerreros. Bella había asentido con la cabeza, diciéndole que ella entendía.

Después de que uno de los guerreros de Edward levantó a Bella por la cintura y la puso sobre el cristal rojo del área de despliegue, Edward invocó a la qi' ka otra vez al cuerpo de Bella. Tomando la pequeña mano de su nee' ka de, él la condujo al palacio.

* * *

**Mil disculpas por no actualizar tan rápido, sin embargo estos días tratare de adelantar algunos capítulos. **

**Mar91 muchas gracias por siempre dejar tus comentarios, y también muchas gracias a todas las lecturas que leen estas historia.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: NADA EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE.** **La trama es de Jaid Black, yo solo la estoy adaptando con algunos personajes de la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**La nueva ropa de la emperatriz**

**Capítulo 15**

A los tres días, mientras Edward estaba ocupado afuera entrenando a sus hombres, Bella deambulaba deprimida en el palacio, perdida en sus pensamientos, preguntándose que estaría haciendo Rosalie en ese mismo momento, preguntaba si su hermanita Nessie seguía viva. El no tener a Edward paseándose alrededor de ella las cuarenta y cinco horas de un día Trystonni le daba a Bella demasiado tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había perdido.

Unos minutos después, Bella se encontró con Emmett en el gran pasillo. Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta acerca de su cuñado gigante de cabello oscuro fue lo mal que se veía hoy, en absoluto su personalidad típicamente alegre. Pensando en que el amargado busca al amargado, ella se desplazó a su lado y lo saludó. "Buenos días, Emmett".

Emmett quitó su mirada del matpow en su copa de vino y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, recorrió de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Bella. Ella se sonrojó, a sabiendas de que la qi' ka plateada que ella hoy portaba era tan transparente como film transparente para cubrir alimentos. "Buenos días, hermana. Hoy te vez excepcionalmente encantadora".

"Gracias". Bella dejo escapar un suspiro revelador. "Desearía sentirme excepcionalmente encantadora hoy".

"¿Ánimo deprimido?"

"Sí".

Emmett resopló, hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. "Entonces has venido al lugar correcto". Emmett convocó a una copa de vino vacía de la mesa alzada a su lado, entonces lo llenó de matpow y la puso ante Bella. "Ahora, cuéntame lo que te molesta y yo te diré lo que me molesta".

Bella sonrió. "¿Es como, 'muéstrame el tuyo y yo te muestro el mío?"

Emmett contoneó sus cejas. "Ya he visto tus encantos en exposición, hermosa Bella, pero estaría agradecido, por supuesto, si deseas mostrarme otra vez".

"¡Ay, deja eso!" Ella se rio, golpeando a Emmett en el brazo. Él fingió sentirlo. Bella levantó su copa de vino y se la ofreció brindando. "Por ti, por hacerme sonreír".

Emmett inclinó su cabeza, luego analizó sus ojos. "¿Qué te molesta, hermana?"

Bella se encogió de hombros, bebiendo a sorbos de la copa de vino llena con matpow azul turquesa fosforescente. "Extraño mi hogar". Ella ladeó su cabeza, mientras fruncía el ceño. "No, no esa no es la verdad exactamente. Yo extraño a ciertas personas de mi hogar, pero sobre todo a mi hermana y mejor amiga".

"¿Quiere que vaya a buscarla por ti?"

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron. "Tú podrías..."

"Por supuesto, nunca podrían volver cuando fueran traídas aquí".

Sus ojos se opacaron, sus hombros cayeron. "Yo no le quitaría su elección como Edward me la quitó a mí".

Emmett rascó su mentón pensativo. "¿Le guardas rencor a Edward por reclamarte?"

Ella pensó en la pregunta. "Raro, pero no, no desde que nos unimos". Ella tragó otra vez de la bebida, entonces puso la copa de vino en la mesa a su lado. "Es raro, pero desde el primer momento en que fijé en él mis ojos, aunque estaba aterrorizada, una parte de mí siempre supo que yo era parte de él, que él me necesitaba y yo lo necesitaba a él". Ella pasó una mano por su cabello. "Extraño, ¿hm?"

Emmett sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Las nociones primitivas de apareamiento de la primera dimensión no deben ser de mucho avance mental. Lo que acabas de describir es lo mismo que cualquier nee'ka te dirá que sintió al ver por primera vez a su Compañero Sagrado".

"Como…"

"Dos mitades de un todo".

Bella asintió con la cabeza con lentitud. "Sí, dos mitades de un todo. Me siento así". Se puso en pie sacudiendo su cabeza. Ella no estaba lista para tratar con las implicaciones de eso todavía. "¿Caminarías por los jardines conmigo mientras hablamos?"

"Por supuesto". Mientras se levantaba, Emmett la tomó por el brazo y condujo a Bella por el gran pasillo. "No deberías estar de mal humor por abandonar ese triste planeta, hermana. El nivel de vida aquí es muy superior ".

"Te lo dije, es la gente a quien extraño. ¿Te acuerdas de la mujer con quien yo estaba cuando Edward me llevó?"

"Sí". Emmett se excitó de inmediato ante el vívido recuerdo. Sus largos mechones trenzados, su piel rara de ónice, su...

"Ella ha sido…" El labio inferior de Bella comenzó a temblar. "Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que yo era,"-ella parpadeó para no llorar- "una niña". Respirando profundo, ella miró hacia arriba y le sonrió convincente a Emmett. "Disculpa", dijo en un murmullo.

"No te disculpes", dijo en voz baja. Apretando su mano, Emmett le preguntó, "¿Cómo se llama la joven?"

"Rosalie".

"Rosalie", repitió, permitiendo que el sonido pasara por su lengua. "¿Y qué hay de la bonita Rosalie? ¿Crees que le gustaría la vida en Tryston?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Estoy segura que aprendería a amarlo después de que se acostumbrara, pero no se trata de eso".

"¿Oh?" Emmett arqueó una ceja oscura mientras le prestaba atención. "¿Entonces de qué se trata?"

"Yo querría que ella tomara la decisión".

Emmett convocó a que se abrieran las puertas pesadas que conducían a un atrio lleno de matas frondosas y extranjeras. "¿Qué si te dijera que es posible que Rosalie sea mi Compañera Sagrada?"

"¿Q-Qué?" Bella tropezó, agradecida cuando Emmett la estabilizo. Ella giró para enfrentarse a él, agarrando sus bíceps abultados. "¿Es ella?", chilló.

"No lo sé", confesó Emmett, "Pero es verdad que albergo todos los sentimientos que se dice que los guerreros poseen cuando conocen a sus Compañeras Sagradas, pero son separados por guerras u otros acontecimientos".

Bella sacudió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. "No entiendo".

"¡Estoy deprimido!"

"Oh". Bella se mordió el labio, sonriendo. "¿Pero no lo hubieras sabido cuando la viste, si ella fuera la indicada?"

"En circunstancias normales, sí", explicó Emmett, "Sin embargo estábamos en una dimensión que no conocíamos, encarando posibles enemigos de los cuales no podíamos estar seguros". Él se encogió de hombros, aunque el gesto era cualquier cosa menos casual. "Yo estaba demasiado ocupado buscando amenazas para prestarle toda la atención a la linda joven de ónice, como ahora desearía haberlo hecho".

A Bella no le interesaba eso. Ella enterró sus uñas en sus brazos. "¿Pero es realmente posible que Rosalie sea tu compañera? ¿Que ella pertenezca aquí en Tryston?"

"Envaina tus garras, hermana". Emmett sonrió, un hoyuelo atractivo le salió. "Pero sí, mientras más pienso en eso, más me convenzo de ello".

Bella saltó a arriba y abajo, sus senos se sacudían con su emoción. "Eso haría a Rosalie una reina, ¿no?"

"Sí". Emmett analizó los ojos de Bella como si buscara respuestas "Y hablando de títulos, yo soy un rey y por ende tengo una colonia a la que debo volver cuanto antes. Así que, si me voy, debo ir pronto, hermana. ¿Qué piensas de eso?"

Bella dejó escapar el aliento, reflexionando. "¿La obligarías a venir aquí si resultara que no es tu Compañera Sagrada después de todo?"

"No. Yo le daría a la joven la opción si ella no me perteneciera, pero si es mía…" Emmett movió una mano por el aire, señalado que el libre albedrío de Rosalie no existiría.

"Entiendo". Bella soltó el agarre que tenía en su brazo y dio un vistazo por el atrio, analizando en forma distraída el montón de plantas. Ella consideró lo mucho que Edward había llegado a formar parte de ella desde la unión, cuán sola sabía que estaría sin él, cuán melancólica se ponía aún con unas horas de separación de él. Eso era lo que significaban los Compañeros Sagrados el uno para el otro, le había dicho.

La mente de Bella estaba decidida. "Entonces ve por Rosalie. Mira a ver si es tuya". Ella giró y apuntó con un dedo amenazador a Emmett. "¡Pero si no es, le das la opción!"

La tropa de actores viajeros que se especializan en las artes eróticas hizo una actuación en el palacio a esa salida de la luna. El teatro en que actuarían las jóvenes pechugonas estaba repleto, lleno de guerreros lujuriosos casi dos horas antes de que estuviera programada a comenzar la función.

Arriba, en los balcones, los palcos privados estaban llenos con los hombres de mayor rango de Tryston, los reyes menores y los altos señores. A diferencia de abajo donde sólo había asientos para descansar, cada palco privado contenía una cama gigantesca, desde donde los guerreros podían ver las actuaciones a su gusto, tomando sus propios placeres cuando les daba la gana.

Mientras Bella caminaba a su palco con Edward, ella de inmediato se dio cuenta que los palcos privados no eran exactamente privados. La única partición que separaba un palco de otro era una soga fina como alhaja.

Su atención fue atrapada por el guerrero en el palco a lado de la suya. Era evidente que no se había apareado, porque había diez sirvientas en su cama, que besaban y lo acariciaban por todas partes, incluida la infame Myn, quien ahora mamaba su pene.

Aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, las facciones del guerrero sólo podrían ser descritas como severas. Su cabello era negro azabache, su piel del bronceado profundo de los hombres de Tryston, y su estatura parecía estar a la par con la de su esposo también. Una sola cicatriz dentada estaba marcada en su mejilla derecha, dándole una apariencia aún más bárbara que la de Edward. El hombre le dio escalofríos.

"Ah Myn", el guerrero alabó bruscamente, conteniendo el aliento, "Veo que no has perdido tu destreza mientras estuve ausente. Gret, mama de mi saco de hombre mientras que Myn atiende mi vara". Sin abrir sus ojos, él giró su cabeza y enrolló su lengua alrededor del pezón ofrecido de otra sirvienta.

Cuando el guerrero llego al clímax un minuto después, Bella se desconcertó al darse cuenta de que estaba inmensamente excitada. Edward tenía razón. A ella realmente le gustaba mirar.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?" Edward susurró en forma provocativa en su oído mientras se acercaba detrás de ella.

Bella sonrió lentamente, mientras observaba la escena. Los abundantes senos de una sirvienta cubrían la cabeza del guerrero, pero Myn se puso en pie para empalarse en su vara, ella pudo darse cuenta que él estaba completamente erecto otra vez. "Tienes razón", confesó en voz baja, "Soy una pervertida".

Edward se rio entre dientes en voz baja. "Yo nunca dije eso, tú lo dijiste, mis corazones.

Es normal disfrutar ver si me lo preguntas".

Los senos enormes de Myn se balanceaban arriba y abajo mientras montaba al guerrero, que Bella detestaba confesar, lo hacía con una experiencia envidiable. Sus gemidos aumentaron a medida que su ritmo se hacía más rápido y frenético. Era una mujer que evidentemente sabía dar placer.

Edward se rio entre dientes y convocó a la qi' ka de Bella al suelo. "Sí, _pani_, Myn es una excelente folladora, pero no lo hace ni de cerca lo bien que lo haces tú". El extendió la mano alrededor de su cuerpo y deslizó los dedos por el parche de vello íntimo. "Estás mojada de la necesidad, pequeña. Vamos a nuestra propia cama".

Bella se dio la vuelta en el abrazo de Edward y alzó sus brazos para que la levantara. El gruñó, complaciéndola de inmediato. Sus lenguas se encontraron para un lento y dulce beso que los sacudió a los dos. Edward apretaba las nalgas de Bella, gimiendo en su boca mientras se saboreaban. Él había extrañado tocar su cuerpo tanto mientras entrenaba hoy.

La música comenzó a tocar, lo que indicaba que la función pronto comenzaría. Edward cayó sobre la cama con Bella en sus brazos, luego rompió el beso. "Acuéstate de frente al escenario para que no te pierdas nada, _nee' ka_. Yo me acostaré detrás de ti".

"Está bien". Bella se giró a su lado, reclinada en un codo. Contuvo el aliento cuando el largo y grueso pene de Edward entró en ella por atrás. "Mmm. Eso se siente maravilloso", confesó ella con un jadeo. "¿Harías que mis pezones den vuelta entre tus dedos?" preguntó ella en forma provocativa.

"Joven lujuriosa", dijo Edward en broma. Acercó a Bella contra él de tal manera que le permitiera deslizar su brazo izquierdo debajo ella, dándole acceso a su pezón izquierdo. Su otra mano se extendió por encima de Bella, descansando cómodamente mientras él le prestaba atención a su pezón derecho. "¿Mejor?" le dijo en su oído. Él remolineó su lengua alrededor de su oído hasta que ella se estremeció.

"S-Sí". Bella rotó sus caderas, empalándose y luego empalándose lentamente otra vez en el pene de su compañero sagrado. Ahora era Edward quien estaba conteniendo el aliento. "¿Te gusta eso, esposo?"

"Mmm Bella. Sí, _pani_". Edward cerró sus ojos y disfrutó las sensaciones del coño con que su _nee' ka _lo premiaba. Cuando ella empujo hacia atrás en respuesta y luego giró sus caderas con un movimiento de presión, él gimió. "Ah Bella. Dame más de ese dulce canal, amor. Tómame entero".

"Edward". El clímax de Bella fue rápido. Ella dejó que los sentimientos se apoderaran de ella, sin intentar reprimir sus gemidos de éxtasis. "Edward", gimió ella.

Los golpes de Edward se hicieron más fuertes, más rápidos. "Dame más, _nee' ka_. Yo demando más del cuerpo que me pertenece". El giró sus caderas y dio golpes más fuertes. Ella gimió más fuerte. "¿Me lo negarías?"

"N-No". Bella encontró sus golpes con entusiasmo pícaro. A sabiendas de que los de los palcos cercanos podían verlo todo, oír sus gemidos, era un afrodisíaco más. Ella explotó, viniéndose con violencia. "Más duro", gritó, azotando contra él como loca. "Necesito más".

"¿Mereces ser premiada aún más?" Preguntó Edward mientras se metía en ella con golpes más rápidos y duros, pellizcando sus pezones. "¿Has tratado de darme placer en todo lo que has hecho hoy?" El movió sus caderas y se enterró en ella, obteniendo otro gemido.

"Sí- ay dios". Bella se montó sobre él, contrayendo sus músculos vaginales a propósito mientras que glotonamente aceptaba la follada que él le daba. El rugido de su esposo le dio a entender que a él le gustaba lo que ella le hacía. "Haz que las alhajas en mi collar parpadeen", suplicó con frenesí. "por favor".

"¿Eres codiciosa de mi fuerza de vida?" inquirió Edward con dientes apretados, moviendo sus caderas y dando golpes con rapidez.

Cuando Bella se desbarató y tuvo otro clímax otra vez, él no pudo aguantar más. "Tu placer es mío, _nee' ka_". Con un último golpe, él chorreó su semilla dentro de ella.

El collar matrimonial parpadeó. Bella gritó.

Edward hizo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y rugió.

Ola tras ola de delicioso placer recorría sus cuerpos, uniéndolos más, uniéndolos por siempre en una forma que palabras humanas jamás podrían explicar.

Las luces en el teatro se atenuaron lentamente y los focos brillaron sobre los escenarios. Edward lamió el oído de Bella mientras la intensidad de las olas disminuía suavemente. "Ah _nee' ka_. Qué placer me das", confesó con un íntimo susurró.

Ante el suspiro de satisfacción de Bella, él se sentó, con cuidado para no sacar su verga del cuerpo de Bella, y puso a Bella entre sus piernas- todavía empalada- su espalda contra su pecho. "Veamos el espectáculo".

"Sí". Bella extendió su mano y recorrió con su mano su mandíbula.

Edward la acarició, luego besó la palma de la mano de Bella antes de soltarla. "Necesito algo suave contra lo que apoyarme. ¿Te molestaría mucho si yo llamara a una sirvienta para que me sirva de almohada?"

"No", admitió sinceramente, "para nada".

Unos minutos después, comenzó el espectáculo y Edward tenía su almohada. La sirvienta le daba un masaje en sus hombros macizos mientras él recostaba su cabeza hacia atrás en los enormes senos sedosos. Bella se recostó otra vez en los brazos de Edward, su pene completamente metido dentro de ella. "¿Es esto demasiado peso para que Leha lleve?" preguntó Bella.

"No, _pani_. Tengo cuidado de no lastimarla".

Apaciguada, Bella dirigió su atención a los artistas que entraban en el escenario. Ella casi no podía esperar para ver exactamente lo que una actuación de las artes eróticas implicaba.

Jake se perdió de la vista de los demás en sus habitaciones privadas, decidiendo que prefería no mirar a los artistas cuando él sabía que nunca podría probar sus encantos. "Era mejor no excitarse cuando no tenía los medios para eliminar la lujuria de su cuerpo", se recordó. De hecho, después del banquete de consumación, él había sufrido una dolorosa erección durante la mayor parte de dos días.

El paso de Jake vaciló cuando daba la vuelta en el corredor, sorprendido al encontrar a una sirvienta obligada que se deslizaba dentro de su recámara.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó en forma analizadora, más por curiosidad que por preocupación. En fin, ninguna sirvienta obligada tendría el atrevimiento de robarle a un guerrero, después de todo.

La sirvienta se inclinó, luego se enderezó, exponiendo sus senos amplios con orgullo. "Fui enviada por la Gran Reina para entregar un regalo a sus aposentos. Pero como no estabas aquí, un guardia me dejó entrar". Ella sonrió y señaló con un gesto hacia la puerta de la recámara. "La Gran Reina deseaba que yo transmitiera sus saludos y te dijera que el regalo es tuyo para siempre".

Jake arqueó una ceja, sin tener idea de lo que alguien como Su Majestad pudiera desear regalarle. "Entonces te doy las gracias".

"Disfruta". La sirvienta sonrió coquetamente, luego giró sobre sus talones y se fue tranquila.

Jake la vio cuando se fue, disfrutando de la vista de su muy redondo trasero mientras se mecía al irse bajo la qi' ka transparente. Mientras sacudía su cabeza para aclararse la mente, él caminó por las puertas de su suite y la cerró con seguro detrás de él. Buscó arriba y abajo por su misterioso regalo, pero no vio nada. Encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente, se despojó de su atuendo de guerrero mientras se recordaba preguntarle mañana a la Gran Reina qué había pensado en regalarle.

Desnudo, Jake fue a su recámara y se dejó caer cansado en la cama elevada. Se echó de espaldas, puso sus manos tras su cuello para servirse de almohada, y cerró sus ojos.

Alguien empezó a acariciar su pene.

Los ojos de Jake se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Sentada en sus rodillas a su lado, había una sorprendentemente hermosa Kefa con piel azul brillante y senos tan grandes que yacían completamente contra ella casi hasta su ombligo. Su erección se hizo rígida al instante. La Kefa emitió un pequeño sonido de gemido, complacida por la respuesta de su cuerpo. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó con una voz ronca.

La Kefa le entregó una nota, luego inclinó su cabeza y metió su verga en su boca. Jake contuvo el aliento entre sus dientes y rompió el pergamino que mostraba los garabatos femeninos de la Gran Reina.

_Esta es Tanya. Su apodo es la mamadora. Diviértete._

Jake puso la nota con reverencia en la cama mientras miraba hacia abajo a Tanya de forma fija, mientras miraba cómo su gran verga desaparecía en su boca voraz. "Por las arenas", murmuró entre sus dientes apretados, mientras que la _Kefa _trabajaba sobre él de una forma que él nunca había sabido que fuera posible.

En el transcurso de las siguientes horas, Jake llegó a entender cómo Tanya había adquirido su apodo. Mientras que la mayoría de las Kefas se irían de la recámara después de ayudar a venirse a sus amos, la fuerza vital de un guerrero parecía sólo provocar a un mayor deseo de mamar.

Dos horas después, Jake se dio cuenta que aún no había metido su vara en el canal de Tanya. Dudaba que lo hiciera esa misma noche, pero sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo que ella era suya y, por lo tanto, podría probar esa parte de su encanto en la próxima salida de la luna, o cada vez que él decidiera hacerlo.

Al cabo de siete horas y diez clímax más tarde, Jake comenzó a preguntarse si era posible morir por las habilidades de Tanya. Nunca le habían dado un placer tan profundo. El permitió que ella lo mamara hasta llevarlo a la cima una última vez, y luego le pidió que le sirviera de almohada mientras él dormía.

Jake se acurrucó contra los senos de Tanya, mamando de un pezón azul regordete mientras caía en el sueño más profundo de su vida. Él sonrió, sus pensamientos volvieron a Bella.

Larga vida a la Gran Reina

* * *

**Hola! Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos y a ustedes que tal les pareció?**

**Gracias a todas las leen y también a las comentan esta historia.**

**Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Nota importante: **

**Hace algunos capítulos alguien comento que la historia no le gustaba por el machismo y por la forma en que trataban a las mujeres, entiendo y respeto su opinión, sin duda si alguien me tratara así no me gustaría, pero esto es solo ficción. **

**Por esta razón quiero avisarles que probablemente este capítulo no les guste, así que para evitarles la incomodidad pondré en cursiva toda la parte que trate sobre "el calmar" para que no la lean si quieren.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Cuando Bella bajo a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta que el guerrero cuyo palco estaba adyacente al suyo y al de Edward la noche anterior no era otro, sino Kil, el segundo hijo mayor de la familia real de Q'an Tal.

Los dos hermanos se abrazaban el uno al otro, dándose golpes en la espalda con afecto, cuando Bella entró en el gran pasillo. "Emmett se arrepentirá por no verte", dijo Edward, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Y qué hay de Jasper?" Kil preguntó, sus brillantes ojos verdes se parecían mucho a los de Edward.

"Bah. Él siempre está en Sypar, donde la perra de su _nee' ka _le ha pedido que se quede".

Kil resopló irónicamente, suavizando un poco sus rasgos severos. "La halagas con tan inmerecida alabanza".

El chasquido de las sandalias de Bella en el piso de cristal negro capturó la atención de Edward. Se dio media vuelta, y sonrió al verla, sus ojos devoraban su cuerpo que hoy vestía una _qi' ka _azul transparente. "_Nee' ka_, ven". El le hizo un gesto con su mano señalándole que se uniera a ellos. "Te presento a mi hermano, Kil".

Bella respiró profundo para calmarse, entonces fue hacia donde estaban en pie ambos gigantes. Kil se tomó su tiempo en estudiar su forma, sus ojos se movían sobre cada pulgada de su cuerpo, deteniendose en sus partes más íntimas. Ella hizo como si no se diera cuenta. "Hola. Me llamo Bella". Ella le sonrió, a pesar de que sus ojos todavía examinaban con detenimiento su cuerpo.

Kil al fin levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Bella. Inclinó su cabeza, pero no le sonrió. Ella sintió que sonreír era algo que no solía hacer mucho. "Recuerdo haberte visto anoche en el palco a lado del mío. Yo soy Kil".

"Kil ha viajado hasta aquí desde Tron, donde ha estado ocupado deshaciendo una insurrección", le explicó Edward a Bella, mientras extendía la mano para frotar con la yema del dedo pulgar uno de sus pezones. "Él está muy cansado, me imagino, así que cenaremos con él en privado. ¿Puedes pedirles a las sirvientas que envíen una cena a nuestras suites, mis corazones?"

"Por supuesto". Bella asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, contenta por tener una excusa para alejarse de la presencia desconcertadora de Kil, aunque fuera por un ratito. Ella le sonrió gentilmente a los hombres, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue.

"Ella es hermosa", admitió Kil. "Aún más ahora que puedo verla con la fuerte luz del día".

"Sí", dijo Edward con orgullo, "Ella lo es". El le dio una palmada a su hermano en la espalda. "¿Me imagino que no te opondrías en cumplir con tus deberes si algo me sucediera?"

"No, no tendría objeciones", confesó Kil sin reparo, "sin embargo, no quiero pensar en algo tan malo como eso, sea o no broma".

"Lo siento". Edward se sintió arrepentido de inmediato. "Olvidé que acabas de llegar de ver muchas muertes. Perdóname, hermano".

"No hay nada que perdonar". Kil lo golpeó en la espalda y lo abrazó de nuevo. "No hay nada que perdonar".

**#####**

Bella aprendió mucho de la cultura Trystonni durante el desayuno privado en sus recámaras, la mayor parte impactante, dejándola entumecida de principio a fin. Por ejemplo, debido a sus leyes de sucesión, se suponía que Bella se refiriera a Kil como a un tipo de esposo de menor grado. No se suponía que tuvieran relaciones sexuales, pero debido a que ella sería entregada a Kil en matrimonio si Edward muriera- un pensamiento que la horrorizaba- se suponía que tuviera muchas de las cosas íntimas con él que hasta ahora sólo había compartido con Edward.

Su qi ka fue retirada mientras estaba en presencia de Kil, un evento que le dijeron que sucedería cada vez que estuvieran solos, estuviera Edward o no estuviera presente. Bella había comido desnuda con Garret y Kate en la cámara de ellos antes, pero eso fue parte del baño, así que no había parecido muy raro. Esto se sentía raro. Esto se sentía como lo que era- la forma en que las leyes de Tryston establecían el dominio de otro hombre sobre ella.

También se suponía que Bella se bañara con Kil a petición de Kil… otra intimidad más con un hombre sin su consentimiento.

Ella también aprendió lo que era calmar. Kil y Bella debían ser encerrados en la habitación juntos, tiempo durante el cual las leyes de sucesión le exigían a Kil que la llevara al orgasmo hasta que ya no le temiera a él ni a su toque, por lo tanto "calmandola". Esta relación fue establecida más como símbolo que cualquier otra cosa.

Bella estaba furiosa con Edward por no prepararla para un evento tan espantoso. Ella también estaba un poco más que horrorizada. El semblante de Kil era tan severo que hasta le daban escalofríos que le corrían por la espalda. Ella no podía imaginarlo siendo muy amable con ella.

No había muchos aspectos buenos en esta situación aterradora, por lo que Bella podía ver, pero algunas existían, pese a todo. Lo primero era que, durante el calmar, no se permitía que Kil hiciera cosa alguna con sus partes íntimas salvo tocarlas. En otras palabras, la ley le permitía hacer cualquier cosa que él quisiera con sus manos mientras la calmaba, pero su lengua y su pene estaban fuera.

El segundo buen aspecto era que había un final hipotético a la situación en consideración: una vez que ella ya hubiera sido calmada apropiadamente, Kil nunca podría calmarla otra vez. Aún se requería que se quitara su _qi' ka _cuando estuviera sola con él, y se bañara con él cuando se lo pidiera, pero ése era el límite de sus privilegios una vez que este extraño ritual se realizara.

El último aspecto positivo era que a Kil ya no se le podría dar ninguno de los derechos de un esposo de menor grado, salvo el de quitarse la _qi' ka_, cuando Bella diera a luz al heredero de Edward. Como resultado de todo lo que había aprendido en la hora pasada, quedar embarazada y dar a luz habían llegado a la parte superior del listado de las cosas que era momento de considerar hacer.

Cuando Edward se puso de pie para retirarse de la cámara con excusa de que necesitaba entrenar a sus hombres, Bella se puso en pie también, desesperada para irse con él. "No" le había susurrado en voz baja, "debes familiarizarte con mi actual heredero, _nee' ka_".

"Pero Edward…"

"No, pequeña". El la amonestó sacudiendo la cabeza. "Está bien. Él no te hará daño. Pero debes ser calmada con su toque, no sea que algo me suceda y yo ya no te pueda cuidar. Yo no te dejaría aterrorizada por tu destino".

"Yo no quiero", suplico, halando su mano.

"Estará bien", insistió Edward, sin permitir algún argumento.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que disfrutaste a Jess en nuestro tiempo porque era parte de un rito tan antiguo como el tiempo?"

"Sí", confesó ella vacilando.

"Así es este también, _nee' ka_. Es un ritual y nada más". Después de explicar que a Kil no se le permitiría irse de la recámara hasta que Bella ya no temiera sus atenciones, él se dio la vuelta y salió de sus habitaciones. Un guardia bloqueó la puerta de la habitación, asegurándose de que no pudiera irse.

Bella había visto a Kil, luego corrió al otro lado de la recámara y se encerró en el armario más cercano. Le tomó una hora para persuadirla a que saliera, tiempo durante el cual le había recordado repetidamente que cuanto antes comenzara a calmarla, antes terminaría. Finalmente, ella accedió y le quitó el seguro a la puerta del armario.

_Así que ahora Bella estaba sentada en una mesa alzada, con las piernas abiertas ante Kil, permitiéndole inspeccionar su cuerpo hasta que se saciara, queriendo terminar con todo de una vez. Agarrando sus senos con ambas manos, él apretó sus pezones y los pellizcó, los frotó e hizo que giraran en sus dedos callosos hasta que estuvieron bastante duros. Para el mayor disgusto de Bella, su cuerpo traicionero se estaba excitando._

_"Abre más tus piernas para mí. Quiero conocerte toda". Su voz era un ruido sordo, misterioso y oscuro, como él. La herida en su cachete derecho brillaba siniestramente en la cámara con poca luz, lo que le daba una apariencia malévola._

_Bella hizo lo que le pidió, su excitación se hacía más aguda. Estaba descubriendo otro aspecto de su sexualidad que ella deseaba nunca haber descubierto, es decir, que este juego de dominación y sumisión la estaba excitando ferozmente. "Usa tus dedos para abrir los labios de tu coño", ordenó, "muéstrame lo que es mío si la diosa lo ordena"._

_Los ojos de Kil se deleitaron con los labios vaginales y el clítoris hinchado. Él continuaba amasando sus senos y pellizcando suavemente sus pezones mientras sus ojos lo observaban todo. El olor de su excitación era embriagante, que le pedía que probara lo que no podía tener. Él sabía que él se iría a sus recámaras con sus sirvientas, quizá sin asomarse por algunos días, cuando esta sesión de tortura llegara a su fin._

_Soltando un seno, Kil deslizó su mano libre por el vientre de Bella y pasó los dedos por su parche de rizos de bayas de fuego. "Es más suave que la vesha, tu piel"._

_Bella contuvo el aliento, cerrando sus ojos contra el placer que sus palabras le daban._

_"No", le dijo como reprimenda, "abrirás tus ojos y verás quién es el que te lleva a tu gozo de mujer"._

_Bella respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y luego obedeció. Los dedos de Kil se deslizaron más abajo, con suavidad rozaba la orilla de los pliegues de sus labios vaginales hinchados. Ella gimió, quería que le tocara el clítoris; necesitaba que lo tocara. "Todavía no, lujuriosa. Pronto"._

_Kil le pellizcó uno de sus pezones, luego lo hizo rodar entre su dedo pulgar e índice, una y otra vez, sin parar, glorificándose en sus apasionados gemidos. Su otra mano apenas frotaba el óvalo de sus elegantes pliegues nuevamente, sus dedos resbaladizos por su húmeda necesidad. "¿Quieres que toque tu capullo de mujer?" preguntó con voz áspera, su voz ronca._

_"Sí", confesó sin pensarlo dos veces. "Por favor"._

_"Por favor ¿qué?"_

_"Por favor toca mi capullo de mujer", le rogó en voz baja, usando la palabra trystonni para su clítoris._

_"Di mi nombre", gruñó Kil, tirando de su pezon, luego lo rodó otra vez. "Dime quién quieres que toque tu capullo de mujer"._

_Bella gimió, casi llegando a su clímax. "Kil", jadeó, teniendo cada vez más dificultades para mantener los ojos abiertos, "Por favor, Kil, toca mi capullo de mujer"._

_Kil puso la yema de su dedo pulgar en su clítoris. "Mírame, Bella. Que sepas quién te trae a tu placer". Cuando se abrieron sus párpados, él comenzó a mover la yema de su pulgar en círculos, lento y agonizante. Ella gimió sin sentido mientras miraba con detenimiento los ojos verdes brillantes durante todo el tiempo. Sus caderas se alzaron para encontrarse con él. "¿Quieres más, preciosa Bella?"_

_"Sí"._

_Kil comenzó a frotar su clítoris con rapidez, lo que causó que ella convulsionara ahí, gimiendo. Ella dio un grito, mientras un clímax le recorría el cuerpo con violencia._

_Pensando que todo había terminado, Bella se sorprendió cuando Kil la levantó en sus brazos y la cargó a la piscina. Abriéndole las piernas de par en par en una suave piedra alzada de alhaja, él repitió todo el proceso, obligándola a que tuviera varios clímax repetidamente, ordenándole que lo mirara durante todo el tiempo._

_Una hora después, Kil cargó a Bella a un catre reclinable junto a la piscina y comenzó otra vez. Una Kefa lo mamó hasta que él tuvo su propio clímax mientras continuaba ordeñando el cuerpo de Bella de todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle. Él tocó y frotó, apretó y tiró, acarició y pinchó. Él no aceptó nada menos que la rendición completa y gimoteante de Bella, sabiendo que cuando saliera de esta habitación, su cuerpo recordaría y respondería a su toque si fuera necesario._

_Kil la llevó al clímax unas veces más de lo que en verdad era necesario, diciéndose a sí mismo que era para asegurarse que el calmarla se había llevado a cabo por completo y bien, pero sabiendo que era porque nunca se le permitiría tener otra sesión para calmarla nuevamente después de que se retirase de sus recámaras._

_Golosamente se llenó con lo que era su derecho por la ley sagrada, Kil le ordenó a Bella que montara tres de sus dedos mientras él seguía estimulando su clítoris con la yema de su pulgar. Ella se vino de esa manera, sollozando por la violencia con que se venía, entonces se vino dos veces más antes de que la soltara._

_Bella se desplomó en su pecho, lo que le indicaba su confianza en Kil para que la cuidara. Él se puso en pie, llevó su cuerpo exhausto y lleno a la cama, y la depositó suavemente dentro de las suaves pieles de vesha. Estaba profundamente dormida en unos instantes._

_Kil tiró de uno de sus pezones rojos por última vez, luego salió de la cámara y se dirigió a sus habitaciones para su comodidad._

**#####**

En los campos de entrenamiento, la mente de Edward estaba peligrosamente desenfocada. Su atención no estaba en su tarea, sino en lo que su _nee_' _ka _y su hermano estaban haciendo juntos en su habitación incluso ahora. Pensando que era imprudente practicar las artes de la guerra mientras estaba distraído, él llamó a que se presentara un guerrero de mayor edad llamado Tym a que lo relevara de sus deberes.

Edward convocó a una botella de matpow y se dirigió a su vehículo flotante, conduciendo sin rumbo por Sand City durante horas, bebiendo, pero sin encontrar consuelo de sus ánimos.

Él sólo esperaba que su hermano siguiera la ley y no buscara placer entre los muslos de Bella. Y sólo esperaba que su esposa lo perdonara por todo eso. Era una locura, tratar de averiguar cómo cambiar a una mujer de la primera dimensión al tipo de cultura de la séptima dimensión, en especial cuando esa cultura era la dominante de Tryston. Su nueva vida era muy diferente de la anterior.

Edward no podía declarar que tenía conocimiento de primera mano del planeta anterior de Bella más allá de los pocos minutos que había estado allí, pero él no dudaba que era un mundo muy diferente. Todo lo que involucraba al cuerpo se veía desde un punto de vista negativo, según había mencionado Bella.

Su nee' ka había parecido tener un miedo antinatural por el calmar, un ritual que cualquier mujer nacida en la realeza criada en Tryston no sólo lo hubiera esperado, sino que era probable que lo hubiera anticipado. Era evidente que Bella ni lo había anticipado ni lo había acogido con satisfacción.

Y por más que Edward deseara que fuera de otra manera, él le estaba agradecido a la diosa de que su pequeña no quisiera que las manos de otro guerrero la tocaran más que las suyas. Por las arenas, quería que todo esto terminara, sabiendo bien que él no tendría que soportar más torturas como esta por muchas salidas de luna. Después del calmar, ningún otro osaría acariciar a su mujer otra vez, salvo en los banquetes de consumación reales cuando todos se sintieran cachondos.

Una sensación oscura y molesta de que le prestaba demasiada atención a lo que no tiene importancia seguía dando vueltas en la mente a Edward. Desde la unión, su mente y sus corazones se habían afinado a las emociones de Bella con cada hora que pasaba. Él podía sentir la vergüenza de Bella, su vergüenza al encontrar placer en los ministerios de otra persona. Podía sentir su dolor, sin duda preguntándose qué otros aspectos de la cultura Trystonni se vería obligada a soportar sin conocimiento previo.

La culpabilidad consumía a Edward, lo devoraba. Él debería haber preparado mejor a Bella para esto. Él debería haber sido más comprensible con su ignorancia sobre las formas de los trystonnis, enseñándole todo lo que había que saber, en lugar de ser lo suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que su manera era mejor, para creer que ella debería aprenderlo todo por su cuenta.

Edward ordenó al vehículo flotante que volviera al palacio, mientras una disculpa se formaba en sus labios. Él no estaba seguro de todo lo que le diría a su _nee' ka_, pero una cosa era segura: él se aseguraría que ella entendiera que nunca tendría que soportar tal cosa de nuevo. Él nunca cedería e iría en contra de las formas de los suyos al permitirla que no se presentara en fiestas de consumación reales si era su deseo. Incluso cedería e iría en contra de las formas de su pueblo, permitiéndole que no se presentara en las fiestas de consumación reales, si era su deseo.

Cualquier cosa.

Edward haría cualquier cosa para que su pequeña lo perdonara.

* * *

**La verdad yo ne se que opinar, supongo que no es muy diferente de lo que pasa en las cenas de consumación, pero es que en esta situación solo se afecta a Bella y ella no puede negarse si es que quiere estar protegida en el futuro por si algo le pasa a Edward. ****¿Pero a ustedes que tal les pareció?**

**Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia y las invito a leer también la otra adaptación que estoy subiendo.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	18. Chapter 17

**La nueva ropa de la emperatriz**

**Capítulo 17**

Bella despertó a la hora con lágrimas surcando en sus mejillas. Los hechos de hace unas horas la azotaban con frenesí por su mente mientras se bajaba en cuatro de la cama alzada y se vestía con el qi' ka azul que Edward convocó de su cuerpo después de traerla a su recámara con su hermano.

Edward se la había entregado a Kil- se la había dado a él. ¿Cómo podía un hombre que ama a su esposa entregarle su cuerpo a otro, en especial a su propio hermano?

Lágrimas gruesas caían como diamantes de los ojos de Bella mientras ella consideraba la posibilidad de que Edward no la amaba del todo. Para él, ella era sin duda sólo un objeto, un cuerpo para que se vaciara por las noches, un cuerpo para procrear herederos para la línea de Q'an Tal.

La humillación la recorría, golpeándola, mientras huía de sus apartamentos por la puerta secreta y corría por el largo corredor de cristal rojo que era un atajo a la plataforma de aterrizaje de los vehículos.

¿Sabían todos los del palacio lo que Kil le había hecho hoy? ¿Habían contado las muchas sirvientas, que habían entrado y salido como si nada durante el calmar para atender a Kil, sobre sus gritos, de cómo la dejo rendida, de cómo fue humillada hasta doblegarse, de cómo fue humillada a rogar por su toque? ¿Le habrían contado a Edward la forma en que había gemido? ¿De cómo ella había suplicado más? ¿De cuán violentamente había llegado al clímax en los brazos de otro guerrero?

Bella corrió por el corredor, mientras sus senos se balanceaban hacia arriba y abajo, las lágrimas cruzaban por sus mejillas, sin detenerse para hablar con nadie. En la zona de aterrizaje cuando cinco guardias del palacio habían pensado preguntarle sobre su destino, ella les dio la espalda como una bestia, lista para atacar a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino. "¡Yo soy la Emperatriz!" dijo en forma brusca, mientras más lágrimas caían. "¡A ninguno de ustedes les rindo cuentas!"

Los guardias estudiaron sus lágrimas, entonces se miraron con una mirada interrogante. Pensando que no era más que una rencilla con el Gran Rey, ellos le indicaron que siguiera su camino, señalándole a otro guardia de la torre que abriera la escotilla.

"¡Ve!", le ordenó Bella verbalmente a su vehículo. "¡Conduce a las afueras de Sand City! ¡No me importa a dónde vayas, sólo ve!"

De repente, todo era demasiado. Su nueva vida era demasiado. Bella quería a Rosalie, quería a Nessie, ella necesitaba estar con personas que la entendieran, que habían sido criados en su cultura, que conocieran lo que ella consideraba aceptable y qué no. Ella estaba cansada del hedonismo dominado por los hombres de Tryston, cansada de todo lo que incluía.

Bella se había acostumbrado a usar las _qi' kas, _por lo que mostrar su cuerpo ya no la molestaba, pero lo demás era demasiado abrumador para soportarlo. Había sexo en todas partes, hecho con todo el mundo. Acariciar era tan natural como respirar. "¡Soy una contadora de impuestos!" le gritó a la noche, riéndose con histeria. "¡Una maldita contadora!"

La luna que brillaba esta noche era la dominante roja luna Trystonni. El brillo que desprendía enviaba un color que realzaba los rasgos de Bella. Ella miró hacia arriba a la luna con odio porque no era amarilla, la detestaba porque no le pertenecía a la tierra, a su hogar.

Cubriendo su rostro, Bella no soportó más y sollozó en sus manos. Ella tenía que encontrar una forma para salir de aquí. Ella tenía que encontrar alguna forma de volver a su hogar.

**#####**

Edward atrasó la inevitable confrontación con Bella por todo el tiempo que su conciencia se lo permitió. Pensando en evaluar cuán mala era la situación a la que se dirigía y por la cual era responsable, primero fue a las recámaras de Kil para considerar su punto de vista sobre ello.

Edward no se sorprendió al encontrar la cama de Kil llena de sirvientas obligadas, muchas de las cuales había adquirido durante su última guerra en Tron, aparentemente dejaba que las sirvientas experimentadas le enseñaran a las pricipiantes lo qué se esperaba de ellas.

La lujuriosa Myn, con quien el mismo Edward había compartido mucho deporte de cama, mamaba a su hermano hasta que llego a su clímax, lo que aparentemente no era por primera vez. "Eso son siete limpiezas de lengua", rugió Kil cuando llegó al clímax. Señaló a una mujer rubia de aspecto tímido con senos magníficos y enormes. "¿Crees que tu canal me pueda dar más?"

La mujer rubia puso sus ojos modestamente en el piso, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.

"Ven a mí", le ordenó Kil. "Encárgate de mí liberación como es tu deber".

Vacilando, la rubia se subió encima de Kil y atravesó su cuerpo con el suyo. "Móntame", le ordenó. "Ordéñame". Él le cogió los senos, tirando de sus pezones, que se balanceaban mientras que sus caderas azotaban en una serie de incrustaciones. Ella hizo lo que se le pidió, montándolo duro y rápido.

"Amo", jadeó. "Amo". Mientras tenía su clímax alrededor de su verga, sus temblores desencadenaron los de Kil.

Edward sonrió con ironía. Él nunca había tenido la paciencia de domar a las sirvientas obligadas a cumplir con sus deberes, por lo que él siempre había relegado a Kil a esa tarea. Su hermano era un verdadero aficionado al tedioso deporte. Por otro lado, Edward las prefería ya domadas, o por lo menos antes de aparearse. Ahora no quería a ninguna otra, excepto a Bella. "Quisiera hablar contigo, hermano".

Kil miró hacia arriba donde estaba Edward en pie. Se acomodó cómodamente en los senos de la sirvienta que lo servían de almohada, y luego asintió con la cabeza. "Seguramente". Agitando la mano hacia la rubia par que se quitara de su vara, hizo un gesto con la mano hacia una de cabello castaño, indicándole que era su turno.

Edward se acercó a donde estaba su hermano acostado, sin prestarle más atención a la sirvienta que montaba y gruñía que la que Kil le prestaba. "¿Bella está bien?"

"¿Todavía no la has visto? Kil pareció sorprendido.

"No", confesó Edward, disgustado. "Temo que esté enfurecida conmigo por no decirle lo del calmar".

"Por qué no la preparaste para eso?

"Supongo que por arrogancia. Pensé que a mi manera era mejor. Pensé que debería aprender todo acerca de Tryston descubriéndolo por sí misma". Edward encogió sus grandes hombros. Con distracción, más por costumbre que por cualquier otra cosa, él alcanzó los senos de la sirvienta rubia que acababa de montar a Kil hasta que se viniera, jugando con sus pezones mientras confiaba en su hermano. "Sólo espero que Bella me perdone".

"Tú _nee' ka _te ama. Ella te va a perdonar". "¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"

Kil se encogió de hombros. En respuesta a la primera vez que se venía la de cabello castaño mientras lo montaba, él automáticamente le frotó su capullo de mujer como recompensa, pero no le prestó más atención que eso. "Me llevó varias horas calmarla".

"¿De verdad?" El corazón de Edward se aligeró a un grado considerable. Él se enderezó poniéndose de pie, con cuidado apartó a la rubia de sí, quien ahora trataba de liberar su pene para una mamada.

"Sí". Kil sonrió, algo raro en el hermano de Edward. "Su mente era feroz en mi contra, hermano, me odiaba".

"Arggggg".

"Es verdad, por cierto". Kil movió su cabeza. "Por la diosa, te juro que yo fui calmado mucho antes que Bella".

Edward no se pudo aguantar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. Él se podía imaginar a su Bella haciéndole eso a un guerrero, llevandolo casi hasta la locura. Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. "Gracias, hermano".

Kil gruñó. "No hablemos más de eso, ¿sí?"

"Sí". Edward inclinó su cabeza hacia Kil, capiroteó un pezón de la rubia una última vez, y se fue de las recámaras de su hermano.

Kil volvió a ponerle atención a la tarea que tenía ante él. La mayoría de las estas sirvientas obligadas se darían como regalo, así que él quería domarlas cuanto antes. Aunque quizá se quedara con una o dos para sí. La de cabello castaño era con certeza una montadora lujuriosa, pero por supuesto, la rubia también lo era. Quizá las otras diez principiantas podrían mostrarse igual de lascivas.

"Ven, Myn", le dijo Kil, señalando con un gesto de su mano, "enséñale a estas jóvenes otra vez cómo mamar". Le indicó a la de cabello castaño que terminara de montar. "lo hiciste bien, Frey. Ahora muévete a un lado y mira a Myn. Gret, enséñales cómo mamar de mi saco de hombre mientras que Myn trabaja en mi vara".

Kil contuvo el aliento, gimiendo. "El resto de ustedes observen mientras contemplan nuevas formas de darme placer"

**#####**

Los grandes y pesados pasos de Edward hacia su recámara indicaban cuánto necesitaba ver a su _nee' ka_. La charla con Kil le había aligerado su estado de ánimo más de lo que podía decir. De alguna manera, él haría que su pequeña lo perdonara y seguirían adelante con sus vidas.

Fue realmente preocupante para sus ánimos cuando Edward encontró su recámara vacía. Bella siempre lo esperaba aquí a la salida de la luna, tan ansiosa por su afecto físico como él por el de ella. Edward se llevó las manos a las caderas y respiró hondo. ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Estaba tan enojada con él?

Gruñendo, Edwards salió rápidamente con pasos grandes y ligeros de sus apartamentos, dirigiéndose primero a las habitaciones de Jake. Él sabía que Bella le había tomado afecto al joven guerrero. Quizá ella lo visitaría si sus ánimos eran excesivamente hoscos. Con sentimientos de culpabilidad, él dio fuertes golpes en la puerta de Jake.

No hubo respuesta.

Se atrevería un Gran Rey tomar la libertad de entrar en la suite de Jake. Al pensarlo, el joven guerrero no había estado en el entrenamiento esta mañana, la primera vez que él faltaba a una práctica de las artes de guerra.

Entonces Edward supo por qué.

Sacudiendo su cabeza por la escena ante él, sonrió a sabiendas. Jake roncaba tan fuerte como un vehículo defectuoso, estirado sobre su espalda, completamente agotado. Tanya todavía trabajaba en la semi flácida vara de Jake, estuviera o no dormido. Edward pudo oír los conocidos sonidos de succión aún antes de haberla visto. "Despierta, Jake. Es tu Gran Rey".

Los ojos de Jake se abrieron lentamente. Cuando pudo darse cuenta quién estaba en pie ante él, hizo un movimiento para sentarse y cuando no lo pudo hacer, entonces se acordó de Tanya.

Edward alzó su palma. "No te levantes. Yo pensé en preguntarte si habías visto a tu Gran Reina, pero es evidente que has estado ocupado de otra manera".

"Lo siento". Dijo Jake sonrojándose. A pesar de lo cansado que estaba, su bandera todavía se alzaba a toda asta para la boca de Tanya. Ella dio un pequeño quejido. Él gimió, y entonces se giró para mirar a Edward. "¿Ha desaparecido?" preguntó él con ansia.

"No, no exactamente, pero si viniera aquí, dile que necesito hablar con ella". "Por supuesto, Su Majestad".

Edward asintió con la cabeza, y luego se giró para irse. Vacilando un momento. "Una cosa más, Jake".

"¿Sí?"

"Que estés en la práctica en la mañana".

El rostro de Jake se cubrió de escarlata. "Sí, Su Majestad", dijo en un murmullo. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Edward, Jake estiró su cuello para contemplar a Tanya.

Ella era tan hermosa, la perfección azul. Él todavía no podía creer que ella le perteneciera para siempre.

"¿Todavía tienes hambre, mi dulce?" Con el sonido del gemido de Tanya, él se acomodó atrás en los cueros de _vesha _y cerró sus ojos con felicidad. "Entonces aliméntate, mi preciosa. Ordéñame de todo lo que tengo. Es tuyo".

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo de esta historia, que tal les pareció?**

**Ya tengo adelantado un poco del siguiente capitulo, por lo que espero actualizar pronto. **

**Les agradezco a todas las que dejaron sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior y animo a las demás lectoras a hacerlo, no es obligatorio pero se los agradecería infinitamente :D**

**Cuídense mucho y no salgan si no es necesario durante la cuarentena.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Lamento la demora, disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Pasó una hora antes de que Edward confirmara sus peores sospechas: Bella no estaba en ninguna parte dentro del perímetro del palacio.

"Lo sentimos, Excelencia", le objetó un guardia guerrero de aspecto feroz. "No teníamos ninguna orden de impedir que la Gran Reina se fuera y ella rehusó decirnos su destino".

"¡En el futuro, la seguirás si sale sin mí!" rugió Edward, los orificios de su nariz temblaban. "¿Queda claro?"

"Sí, Su Majestad. Otra vez, le pido disculpas por todo lo…"

"Resérveselo". Edward alzó una enorme mano. "No tengo tiempo para palabras. Suena la alarma. Envía a tantos cazadores como se pueda disponer."

Momentos después, unas ruidosas cornetas estridentes sonaron por todo el palacio. Los guerreros diseminados por las suites del palacio se levantaron de sus camas, se pusieron rápidamente sus pieles y corrieron a toda velocidad hacia la escotilla de transporte. Edward esperó hasta que ubicó a Kil y Jake entre el gentío, sabiendo que eran los últimos a quienes esperaba. Por sus aspectos despeinados, era evidente que ambos habían convergido en la escotilla de transporte con toda prisa.

Edward fue directo al grano, con su grito fuerte, que iba a lo largo del área gigantesca de aterrizaje. "La Gran Reina ha desaparecido". Al sonido del ruido de incredulidad, él se apuró a añadir, "Es posible que ella busque irse de Tryston, lo que por supuesto, no se puede permitir". Él caminaba de un lado al otro sobre la plataforma de aterrizaje elevada, sus rasgos lúgubres. "Quiero que todos ustedes vayan de caza. Ustedes se deben reportar a la torre y hacerle saber a mis hombres el mismo momento en que se localice."

"Tengan cuidado en no lastimarla mientras la traen de vuelta, pero sin importar lo que ella les diga o las amenazas que ella les dirija, deben traerla de vuelta. Ustedes me rinden cuenta a mí por encima de todos los demás, ¿entendido?"

"Sí", repitieron los guerreros.

Edward respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. Él necesitaba que estos hombres- los mejores guerreros en existencia, los mejores cazadores de todas las dimensiones conocidas- se fueran cuanto antes, pero también necesitaba que ellos entendieran cuán grave era la situación. "La mayoría de los insurrectos en Tron han sido traídos a sus rodillas, pero hay algunos tan imprudentes entre ellos que intentarían un secuestro si pudieran pasar deb contrabando en Sand City, localizando a su Emperatriz por sorpresa".

Un estruendo de indignación se extendió por la escotilla de transporte, a lo cual Edward levantó una mano para silenciarlo. "Cada líder de escuadrón es responsable de reunir y dispersar a sus hombres en varios puntos por Sand City y más allá". Él dejó de dar pasos y se detuvo en el mismo centro del jaleo, mostrando cada pulgada del temido y orgulloso guerrero que era. "Quien entre ustedes sea el que me traiga a mi _nee' ka _será recompensado, sin importar su rango".

"¿Qué nos dará?" dijo un joven macho valiente, lo que incitó ataques de risa lujuriosas que sonaron por toda el área de aterrizaje.

Edward tuvo que sonreírle. Luego él alzó su voz con mucha seriedad y vociferó "Una suite de honor en el ala sur" Levanto una palma para guardar silencio cuando los guerreros comenzaron a chiflar con sus dientes "Y, además, cinco de mis _Kefas _preferidas para que se encarguen de sus necesidades".

Los labios de Kil se torcieron con ironía mientras el sonido de los gritos de entusiasmo y los alaridos rompieron por toda el área de aterrizaje. Con un sentimiento inesperado de culpabilidad que no conocía por la parte que inconscientemente formaba en la desaparición de Bella, él brincó al lugar de aterrizaje alzado donde estaba Edward de pie. Dio un silbido estridente para llamar la atención de todos, y luego gritó, "Hombres, yo le añadiré a la recompensa de mi hermano…"

Eso les llamó la atención.

"Al guerrero que encuentre la nee' ka de mi hermano, dos esclavas obligadas, cada una con cinco años Yessat de trabajo, serán suyas".

Edward le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras una serie de murmullos de asombro hacían eco por el área de aterrizaje. "Ellas están recién domadas, acaban de ser capturadas en Tron", vociferó Kil, "y tienen mucha hambre por ministraciones de un guerrero".

El alboroto se disparó entre los amotinados. Los guerreros corrieron para alcanzar a sus líderes de escuadrón. Las sirvientas obligadas eran aún más costosas que las _Kefas _y todos lo sabían. Porque ellas eran normalmente dadas como regalos de buena voluntad a reyes menores y altos señores, el guerrero promedio en Tryston escasamente era dueño de tal premio.

"Ahora vayan", gritó Kil, con un movimiento lacónico por el aire. "¡La caza está en marcha!"

#####

Bella tomó otro trago de la botella de matpow luz de luna, y luego pasó su brazo por su boca, eructando, se llevó los dedos a los labios e hipo. "Lo siento."

"No pida disculpas, Emperatriz". Un ex convicto extremadamente grande y muy tatuado que respondía al nombre "Death" [Muerte en español] la saludó con su botella de alcohol ilegal. Bella miraba detenidamente la gran calavera tatuada en su frente, pensando que era lo más fascinante que había visto. Por supuesto, ella también estaba borracha.

Death asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. "Esta luz de luna es más dulce que la teta de una bestia-heeka, ¿no es así?"

Bella apretó sus dientes cuando se dio cuenta de lo tonta que probablemente parecía, su boca se abrió mientras escuchaba hablar a Death. Estaba teniendo dificultades para aferrarse a un solo pensamiento. "Yo no lo sé", confesó, "Nunca he probado una".

La risa rugió por toda la recámara llena de humo del Pika's Place, un establecimiento del lugar de abastecimiento de comidas para los clientes de la clase más baja en las afueras de Sand City. Hombres aguardentosos, matones, y hombres que tenían vidas menos que respetables componían la mayor parte del patrocinio de la cantina. La estructura de cristal azul de la cantina raída tenía más huecos en ella que en un pedazo de queso suizo. El sistema de ventilación podría haber sido mejor, pero un ventilador sobre la cabeza sirvió para refrescar la atmósfera de la habitación a un nivel aceptable.

"Yo nunca supe que las jóvenes reales podían ser tan divertidas", dijo otro personaje sombrío llamado Glok. Aparentemente, este se ganaba la vida importando alcohol ilegal, o algo así. Bella lamió sus labios, mientras pensaba que hacer luz de luna ilegal era una ley tonta. Casi tan tonta como era eso de calmar.

"Yo no tuve crianza real", le confesó Bella a los hombres reunidos por ahí. "Yo era una contadora de impuestos en el planeta de dónde vengo".

"Oh, ¿sí?" Preguntó Death, flexionando sus gigantescos bíceps mientras le entregaba a Bella una mooka encendida, un dispositivo para fumar similar a un cigarro. "Me parece algo bueno. La gran casa necesita una obra de arte valiosa como tú para alegrar las cosas un poco".

Bella succionó la punta de la mooka, meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante en el taburete en compás con la música parecida al blues que se oía en el fondo. "Ellos no quieren que yo alegre las cosas, Death. Ellos quieren que me conforme".

"Al diablo con el establecimiento!" Gritó Glok, golpeando su puño en la barra. "¿Cómo es que no te pueden ver como la buena mujer que eres?"

"Sí", acordó un tremendo hombre llamado Hod, con un movimiento de la cabeza. "Por la diosa, yo la querría tal y como es".

La mano de Bella voló a su garganta. Ella gimió. "Eso es lo más dulce que me ha dicho un hombre", sollozó, borracha y emocional. "Creo que voy a volver a llorar".

"No hagas eso, pequeña baya de fuego", le ordenó Death bruscamente, evidentemente contento por haber dejado eso atrás. Él le dio una palmada en la espalda en un torpe intento de consolarla, casi tirándola del taburete en el proceso. "Hará que sus ojos se manchen y que su nariz se dispare en un arrebato de mocos otra vez".

Bella lo consideró por un momento prolongado mientras chupaba el final de su mooka. "Probablemente tengas razón. ¿Entonces podemos cantar otra canción juntos?"

"Sí", contestó Glok por todos ellos. "Me gusta especialmente esa cancioncilla que usted nos enseñó. Ahora… ¿cómo se llamaba, Su Majestad?"

"YMCA".

"Sí, el YMCA. Cantemos esa cancioncilla."

"Está bien". Bella tomó otro trago de su luz de luna y luego brincó desde su taburete al piso. "¿Te gustaría que te enseñara el baile que la acompaña?"

"Por supuesto", sonrió Hod, saltando para unirse a ella en la pista de baile.

Bella se meció, mirando de arriba abajo a Death. "¿No te vas a unir a nosotros?"

"Sí" refunfuñó Death mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia ella. "Pero más te vale que seas cuidadosa conmigo esta vez, pequeña baya de fuego".

#####

Jake y otros dos del mismo escuadrón fueron los primeros en llegar a Pika's Place, después de haber visto el transporte de cristal dorado de la Gran Reina desde el aire. El equipo era el más joven del palacio y por ende un grupo bellaco. Jake era el único entre ellos que poseía una _Kefa _y había obtenido a Tanya sólo un día antes.

El trío de amigos había acordado entre ellos antes de comenzar la caza compartir sus botines. Debido a que una suite en el ala sur era casi tan grande como diez suites de los barracones comunes juntos, ellos decidieron antes de la caza que, si ellos se quedaban juntos y ganaban, todos ellos se mudarían a las recámaras de honor de la nueva suite, compartiendo los deleites de sus nuevas _Kefas _y sirvientas obligadas.

"Por las arenas", le susurró Mik a Jake, "mi vara está a punto de estallar solo de pensar en lo que nos espera a nuestro regreso al palacio".

"Tu vara siempre está a punto de reventar", replicó afablemente.

"Igual como estaba la tuya", le contestó en defensa Mik con una sonrisa, "Antes de estar cerca de ser mamado casi hasta la muerte por tu _Kefa _en la última salida de la luna".

Jake sonrió mientras una visión de Tanya le venía a la mente. "Ella tiene mucho talento", reflexionó, extrañando la sensación de su cálida boca subiendo y bajando por toda su longitud. "Tanya fue un regalo de la Gran Reina, seguro te acuerdas. Con mucho gusto compartiré contigo sus encantos, pero si alguna vez me voy del palacio, ella es mía para llevarla conmigo".

"Por supuesto". Asintió Mik con un movimiento de la cabeza, dándose cuenta que era una conclusión ya establecida. Ansioso de regresar al palacio, él miró alrededor por su amigo. "¿Ya regresó Gio de la señalización a la torre?"

"No, él… ah, ahí viene ya".

La figura de siete pies con tres pulgadas y las trescientas treinta libras de Gio, que estaba hecho de los mismos músculos y apariencia hermosa de Jake y Mik, llego trotando a su ladosonriendo. "Ha terminado la caza, amigos. Nosotros ganamos".

Dándose palmadas en la espalda, los tres sonrieron como tres niños novatos que iban a su primera cena de consumación.

"Entonces danos nuestras órdenes", le urgió Mik a Gio, cauteloso de mantener su tono callado, no fuera que los de adentro de Pika's Place le dieran una advertencia a la Gran Reina.

"El Gran Rey desea que nosotros no alertemos a su nee' ka de nuestra presencia. No debemos entrar a menos que las cosas parezcan estar fuera de control en la cantina". Gio se encogió de hombros. "De lo contrario, nos debemos quedar afuera. El Gran Rey y su hermano están de camino".

"¡Entonces lo logramos!" Mik se rió, dándoles palmadas a sus amigos en la espalda. "¡Tenemos seis Kefas entre nosotros tres, incluyendo a Tanya, más dos sirvientas obligadas y una suite de honor!"

Gio sonreía de oreja a oreja. Desafortunadamente, Jake no estaba tan feliz. Su sonrisa vacilaba un poco, Gio se volvió hacia él. "¿Qué pasa, amigo mío? ¿Qué te aflige?"

Jake se encogió de hombros, incómodo de discutir sus sentimientos con los otros guerreros. "Es sólo que…" Él suspiró, mientras se pasaba una mano por sus mechas doradas. "La Gran Reina no ha sido otra cosa sino buena conmigo. No puedo evitar sentir que la he traicionado de alguna manera fundamental".

"Hablas mentiras", lo consoló Mik, con una palmada en su espalda. "¿Qué si ella hubiera estado enferma o siendo usada por los insurrectos de Tron? ¿Dirías eso entonces?"

"No, pero…"

"Entonces no te sientas así ahora", interrumpió Gio. "Alguien tenía que encontrarla.

¿Por qué sentirnos culpables de mostrar que somos cazadores capacitados?"

Jake suspiró, pero finalmente cedió con un movimiento de cabeza. "Tienes razón. Era necesario encontrar a la Gran Reina".

Él sólo esperaba que la Emperatriz lo viera así.

#####

Edward nunca se había sentido tan aliviado en su vida como cuando su hombre en la torre hizo la llamada a su vehículo de alta velocidad, para avisarle que Bella había sido localizada por Jake y otros dos guerreros. Él sintió tanto gozo al oír que ella estaba bien e ilesa que decidió agregar otra sirvienta obligada a la recompensa, para que cada uno de los guerreros jóvenes y rabiosos poseyera dos _Kefas _y una sirvienta obligada cada uno.

Gio le había dicho al guardia de la torre que Bella estaba dentro de Pika's Place, un establecimiento de mala muerte en las afueras de Sand City. La sórdida cantina se había ganado una buena reputación por la mala fama de sus deshonestos acontecimientos, Edward no estaría completamente tranquilo hasta que su nee' ka estuviera segura bajo techo dentro del perímetro del palacio. Él sólo se podía imaginar qué clase de matones y estafadores frecuentaban un lugar como el de Pika.

"Estamos aquí", le dijo Edward a Kil mientras aterrizaba en el vehículo.

Kil se bajó del vehículo junto a Edward, sus rasgos más severos de lo normal. "¿Qué sucede ahí?" les preguntó a los tres guerreros más jóvenes mientras se acercaban.

Jake dio un paso al frente para que estuvieran a la par. "No hemos escuchado gritos, ni chillidos, sólo música y risas. No podíamos saber con certeza lo que sucede sin alertarlos de nuestra presencia, pero hemos estado escuchando a través de huecos en las paredes raídas de cristal y no encontramos nada fuera de lugar".

Edward asintió con la cabeza. "Han hecho bien. Acompáñenos adentro como refuerzo, porque no sabemos lo que nos espera".

"Sí, Su Majestad".

Un minuto después, las puertas del frente de Pika's Place fueron rotas a patadas y cinco guerreros armados hasta los dientes se apresuraron a entrar a la decrépita cantina de cristal. Estaba tan escandaloso adentro, que ni uno de los clientes habituales los oyó.

Los guerreros se quedaron allí, boquiabiertos, incapaces de creer lo que estaban viendo. La Gran Reina estaba sentada sobre el hombro de un hombre gigantesco que lucía las marcas de una calavera en la frente. Ella tenía una botella de brillo de la luna ilegal en una mano y una mooka encendida en la otra.

La Emperatriz parecía dirigir a los cuarenta clientes habituales en la cantina en algún tipo de rito de baile primitivo. El elemento criminal en Pika's ahora contorsionaba sus brazos y cuerpos para hacer formas extrañas mientras cantaban algo sobre Ys, Ms, Cs y As.

Edward llamó la atención de su hermano para evaluar su reacción. Era evidente que Kil estaba tan atónito como él.

La risa de Bella hizo que Edward le volviera a poner atención a ella. El hombre grande con el tatuaje ahora le daba vueltas alrededor, aparentemente para deleite de su _nee' ka_. Las manos del hombre estaban engrapadas alrededor de Bella, una de ellas justo sobre su cremoso muslo de perla _sekta_.

Con las fosas nasales dilatadas, Edward dio un grito de guerra.

* * *

**La verdad me gusto mucho imaginarme a todos cantando y bailando jaja**

**Espero se animen a dejar sus comentarios sobre la historia.**

**Gracias a todas por seguirme y continuar leyendo esta historia y también a las que dejan sus reviews.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: NADA EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE.** **La trama es de Jaid Black, yo solo la estoy adaptando con algunos personajes de la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**La nueva ropa de la emperatriz**

**Capítulo 19**

"¡Olvídalo!" Anunció Bella arrastrando las palabras. "¡Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo, idiota!"

Edward intentó controlar su temperamento mientras que su nee' ka lo desafiaba una y otra vez, ni menos que ante una cámara llena de gente. "Bella", gruñó, un músculo de su mejilla temblaba, "Hablaremos de nuestros problemas en casa. Ahora vendrás conmigo para que no haya derramamiento de sangre".

"No". Bella cruzó sus brazos debajo de sus senos y movió las cejas desafiándolo. "Death, aquí presente dice que yo me puedo quedar con él". Ella le dio unas palmaditas al enorme hombre suavemente encima de su brillosa cabeza, un acto que provocó un gruñido de aprobación del gigante de dos metros y medio. "Él es bueeennoo" dijo arrastrando la palabra "…para mí. A él le preocupan mis… eh…"

"Sentimientos", le suplió Death.

"Así es", anunció Bella, con la barbilla en un ángulo obstinado. "A él le importan mis sentimientos". Durante una serie de hipo, ella estudió el maldito tic en la mandíbula de su esposo, notó el tamaño lúgubre de sus fosas nasales dilatadas, pero decidió que no le importaba. "Death jamás me enviaría a la cama de otro hombre".

Edward se ruborizó ante los sonidos de Jake, Gio y Mik que jadearon ofendidos. "Ella habla de ser calmada", oyó a Kil murmurar como explicación.

"Bella", dijo Edward entre dientes, dejando pausas entre las palabras de manera uniforme, "Te doy un minuto para que vengas a mí, de lo contrario iré a ti". Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió sin humor. "No será lindo si te tengo que llevar, eso lo puedo asegurar".

Glok y Hod sacaron alguna clase de armas, del tipo que Bella nunca había visto. Eran largas, negras y pulcras, y tenían un vibrante color fosforescente que las recorrían. "Bonnita", anunció ella, mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el cañón del arma de Glok.

Los guerreros tomaron represalias de inmediato, sacándoles sus armas a los hombres que ayudaban a Bella. Kil apuntó su vista directamente a la calavera en la frente de Death. "Si te preocupas por tu amigo, Bella", murmuró él, "Evitaras que él muera esta salida de la luna".

Ese anuncio le dio a Bella un escalofrío que le corrió por la columna vertebral, y la puso un poco sobria. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Estaba borracha, emocional y sabia poco más del hecho de que no quería acercarse a la prisión del palacio. "¡No puedo vivir contigo, Edward!" gritó ella, con esperanza de desviar la atención de Kil sobre Death. "Déjame en paz. Vete. ¿Me oyes?" Chilló ella. "¡Vete!"

Edward la escucho muy claro. Sintió que cada palabra traspasaba sus corazones. Sus rasgos permanecían impasibles, pero como un animal malherido, hizo un pequeño sonido agonizante desde el fondo de su garganta.

"Tu _nee' ka _está borrachina", le recordó Kil en voz baja, su arma aun apuntando a Death. "No escuches sus palabras, hermano".

"¡No dejes que estos hombres te asusten!" gruñó un forajido al lado de Hod, mientras apuntaba su zykif a Kil. "Los superamos en número".

Más rápido de lo que Bella pensó era posible, Kil sacó una segunda arma de sus pantalones de cuero y sin siquiera quitar sus ojos de Death, la mandó dando vueltas al otro lado de la cámara hasta que dio en su blanco. El fugitivo soltó su arma y agarró su cuello, muerto antes de caer en el suelo.

La mano de Bella se disparó a su garganta mientras jadeaba. Ella no lo podía creer. Estaba demasiado aturdida para creerlo. Un hombre había muerto por ayudarla.

Bella miró a la cara al gigante que se había hecho su amigo, el mismo hombre que la apartó del peligro y la quiso por quién era, y supo que ella no podía hacer nada para poner en peligro su vida. Alzando la palma de una mano, ella se rindió, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "Tú ganas, ¡maldito seas! ¡Como siempre! ¡Iré contigo!"

"¿Estás segura pequeña baya de fuego?" preguntó Death con calma, no dispuesto a dejar que Bella se fuera sin pelear salvo que fuera su propia decisión.

"No", gruñó Edward con los dientes apretados, "llames a mi nee' ka con ese nombre".

Death no le prestó atención al Gran Rey. Toda su atención estaba en Bella.

"Estoy segura", le dijo Bella en voz baja. "Por favor ponme en el piso. Yo no pagaría tu cariño de esta manera". Ella le hizo un gesto a los guerreros, enfatizando lo que dijo.

"Nosotros pelearemos porque usted, si lo deseas", dijo Hod. "No se vaya si es sólo por pensar en nosotros".

"Sí", secundó Glok.

"No". Bella negó con la cabeza. Primero dándole un vistazo a Edward y luego a Kil, se dio cuenta quiénes serían los ganadores de esta escaramuza, pese el número a favor del equipo contrario. Encontrando primero la mirada de su esposo y luego la de su cuñado, ella dijo en un siseo, "Ambos son despiadados".

Edward se estremeció por dentro, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para corregirla. En cuanto incumbía a Bella, él era despiadado. Observó con sombría satisfacción cómo ella se deslizaba del hombro de Death y se ponía de pie.

Bella marchó estoicamente hasta el otro lado de la cantina, sin detenerse para hablar con ninguno de los guerreros hasta que se dio cuenta de Jake. Ella se quedó boquiabierta de sorpresa de verlo a él ahí. Sin creerlo, contuvo el aliento.

"Su Majestad", comenzó a decir Jake, evidentemente disgustado por pensar que la había traicionado.

Bella alzó la palma de la mano. "¿Qué recibiste por esto?"

La mirada de Jake cayó al piso de la cantina. "Su Majestad por favor", murmuró él.

"¿Qué...", gritó, "…recibiste?"

"Cinco Kefas y dos sirvientas obligadas".

Bella se enjugó la lágrima que caía de su ojo. "Bueno", dijo temblorosamente, "felicidades". Girando sobre sus talones, salió de la cantina.

#####

Bella se fue a sus recámaras, evitando a Edward fuera de sus suites por tres salidas de luna llena. Originalmente, su plan había sido encerrarse adentro y, como una mártir de una novela trágica, dejarse morir violenta y morbosamente cuando su collar matrimonial la estrangulara por la falta de reabastecimiento de la fuerza de vida de Edward.

Cuando ella despertó viva la mañana siguiente también, Bella se dio cuenta que el cabrón de dos corazones había mentido sobre eso también. Furiosa, ella se quedó en sus recámaras otros dos días, rehusando dejar entrar a cualquiera, incluyendo a Kate.

A la salida de la tercera luna de su exilio de auto-encerramiento en las suites reales, Bella agarró una botella de alcohol ilegal y salió para sentarse en el balcón. Jake había pasado de contrabando el matpow ilegal a sus recámaras mientras ella dormía, junto con una nota de disculpa rogándole que lo perdonara.

Luciendo una qi' ka morada transparente, se dejó caer en un catre afuera en el balcón y se acostó hacia atrás para ver brillar la brillante luna verde. Se sorprendió un poco cuando, unos minutos después, Kil se dejó caer del techo y aterrizó dos pies delante de ella.

"¿Qué quieres?" gritó ella, frunciéndole el ceño con enojo. "¿No ves que estoy ocupada?"

Kil alzó una ceja presuntuosa. "¿Haciendo qué? ¿Bebiendo matpow que se garantiza que carcomerá por tus paredes estomacales?"

"Si yo lo quiero", respondió petulantemente, sabiendo que sonaba como una niña, pero sin importarle.

"Te portas como una niña consentida, para nada como una Emperatriz". Bella arqueó una ceja del color de bayas de fuego. "¿Está Edward muerto?"

"No".

"Entonces vete a la mierda. No te tengo que rendirte cuentas".

La boca de Kil se abrió de la indignación. Por varios minutos, estaba demasiado aturdido para responder. Finalmente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír.

"¡Eso se suponía que fuera un insulto, idiota!" gritó Bella, ofendida. Ella se sentó recta en el catre reclinable con un carraspeo de desaprobación, mientras ponía una almohada detrás de su espalda como apoyo.

Kil cogió la botella de alcohol ilegal del piso al lado de Bella y tomó un largo trago. Suspirando lujuriosamente, se pasó el brazo por su boca y sonrió. "Lo sé". Dejándose caer en el catre al lado de Bella, él bromeó, "Creo que te calmé demasiado bien si me hablas con tanta falta de respeto".

Ella resopló a eso de forma poco femenina.

Estuvieron callados por un largo rato hasta que Kil por fin rompió el silencio. "Lo estás lastimando, Bella".

Ella se estremeció, pero rehusó a bajar los guantes. "¿Y qué hay de mí?" preguntó ella. "Ah, olvídalo, mis sentimientos no importan. Se me olvidó". Ella agarró la botella de alcohol ilegal de Kil y bebió un sorbo.

"Por supuesto que importan", le discutió Kil, agarrando otra vez la botella a la primera oportunidad. "Pero tú no lo dejas que se te acerque para que te dé sus disculpas".

"¿Él quiere pedir disculpas?" preguntó ella, con esperanza de no parecer demasiado curiosa.

"Sí". Kil bebió un trago de la botella y luego se la pasó otra vez a Bella. "Él ha estado frecuentando mis recámaras durante tres salidas de luna, cerca de llevarme a la locura". Rodando los ojos, él continuó. "El hombre se castiga a sí mismo, rechazando hasta su placer".

"Disculpa. ¿Qué?"

"Él no lleva a ninguna Kefa al baño, rehusando liberar su fuerza de vida".

A Bella le disgustaba lo bien que eso la hacía sentir. Ella frunció el ceño cuando en cambio quería sonreír. "¿Y sin ninguna sirvienta obligada?"

"¡No!" negó Kil, evidentemente insultado, "¡El hombre está unido a ti!" Sacudió su cabeza. "Yo tengo diez sirvientas lujuriosas y descaradas que esperan su transferencia a sus nuevos amos- sin mencionar a la siempre lista Myn- que suplica a cada hora para que Edward le dé su gozo de mujer". Él movió su cabeza otra vez. "Mi hermano a penas se da cuenta de su presencia, mucho menos les responde".

"¿En serio?" Le preguntó Bella en voz baja, con esperanzas.

"Sí, en serio".

Ellos se sentaron en silencio por un rato o dos hasta que Bella suspiró, haciendo un gesto hacia Kil. "¿Por qué viniste aquí?" preguntó ella sencillamente.

"Porque yo amo a mi hermano", contestó Kil sin vacilar, "Y porque mi hermano te ama". Él inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, observando su expresión. "¿Crees lo contrario?" Cuando Bella se encogió de hombros, él la empujó a que revelara más. "¿Por qué crees eso?"

Bella inhaló profundamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando a la luna verde que colgaba bajo. "De donde yo vengo, un hombre enamorado jamás dejaría a su hermano que hiciera lo que tú me has hecho a mí. Jamás".

"¿Y crees que a Edward no le dolió?"

"¿Le dolió?"

"Sí". Kil movió una mano por el aire. "Él cumplió con su deber, aunque lo hirió en trocitos por dentro, sin saber qué era lo que yo estaba haciendo aquí contigo. Sí, es contra las leyes de sucesión que un esposo menor le introduzca su vara a la nee' ka de su hermano, pero ¿no crees que hay quienes lo harían de todas formas, atrapados en el frenesí del calmar?"

Los labios de Kil se torcieron en un gruñido, retorciendo su cicatriz amenazadoramente. "¿Crees que mi hermano estaba en el entrenamiento, pasando un buen día?" Gruñó él. "Él se dio a las botellas, así de molesto estaba".

Bella se mordió el labio. "Entonces, en primer lugar, ¿por qué permitirlo, insistir en ello?"

"Es la ley sagrada".

"És un Emperador, un Gran Rey. Él puede cambiar la ley".

Kil sacudió la cabeza. "No. ¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender?" Respirando profundamente y murmurando algo sobre las nociones de los primitivos de la primera dimensión, él empezó otra vez. "A pesar de la búsqueda de placer de Tryston, también somos personas inmersas en la tradición, algunas tan antiguas que nosotros no nos acordamos cuándo o dónde comenzaron. Las leyes de sucesión están entre esas tradiciones antiguas. Lo que tú, Bella, has comparado con una bofetada en la cara, era la misma tradición que Edward usó para demostrar su cariño por ti".

Bella puso sus ojos en blanco, sin creerlo por un momento.

Kil la agarró por su mentón, con las fosas nasales dilatadas. "No", dijo en voz baja "hagas eso". Él hizo un suave movimiento de caricia en sus mejillas para suavizar la ferocidad de sus palabras, luego la soltó. "Estoy hablando muy en serio", dijo él mientras se acomodaba otra vez en el catre.

"¿Cómo así?" preguntó en voz baja, sintiéndose un poco compungida.

"Cuando una mujer es una _nee' ka _para el mayor de un linaje, pero ya no tiene un guerrero que la dirija, sea ese hombre un esposo o un hijo, ella puede ser dada a otro como una sirvienta obligada o peor, para proteger el linaje de la infiltración de la semilla de otro rey. Puede que no estés de acuerdo con la ley, pero sigue siendo la ley y ni un Gran Rey la puede cambiar".

Kil sostuvo la mirada de Bella, obligándola a que lo escuchara. "Las leyes de sucesión previenen que eso suceda".

"¿Y el calmar?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Es como un guerrero demuestra que se preocupa más por la felicidad de su Compañera Sagrada que de la suya. Es como un hombre le muestra a su _nee' ka _que ella jamás tendrá que temer por su futuro si algo le sucediera, porque sería cuidada y muy querida".

Bella se mordió el labio. Ella lo mordisqueó por un momento. "Entiendo".

Se sentó en silencio por un rato, luego, tomando la decisión de cambiar de tema, le preguntó a Kil sobre lo qué había sucedido en Pika's Place. "¿Fue necesario matar a ese hombre?" inquirió ella mientras estudiaba el piso.

"Sí".

Su cabeza se levantó de un tirón. "¿Por qué?"

"Él no era como los demás ahí. Lo reconocí de inmediato como un insurrecto, con quien tropecé mientras estuve en Tron".

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Ella inclinó la botella de alcohol ilegal en sus labios y bebió profundamente. Suspirando, contempló el asunto por un momento prolongado. "Está bien. Iré a él".

"Bien". Kil le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla, luego se puso en pie, extendiéndole la mano para levantarla. "Y algo más".

"¿Sí?"

Kil la miró de arriba abajo. "No dije nada esta salida de la luna debido a tu ignorancia de nuestra forma de vida, pero ahora que has sido informada, espero que honres tus deberes".

Bella se ruborizó, sabiendo que él se refería a quitarse la qi' ka mientras estuviera a solas con él. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, cediendo. "Está bien". Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Pero yo no veo la diferencia", dijo en un murmullo. "Las malditas cosas son transparentes".

Kil sonrió sin pedir disculpas. "Planeo asegurarme de que mi hermano viva una vida larga y placentera. ¿Me negarías la pequeña recompensa que yo puedo reclamar por ley?"

Bella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. "¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Sólo una por curiosidad".

"Sí".

"¿Qué sucedería si Edward muriera y tú ya hubieras reclamado una Compañera Sagrada? ¿Seríamos ambas tu esposa?" preguntó con fría formalidad.

Kil sacudió su cabeza lentamente, encontrando su mirada. "Yo no puedo empezar a buscar una nee' ka, si en verdad es que tengo una por ahí, hasta que tu engendres un heredero. Si Edward muriera, tu collar matrimonial nos uniría para siempre cuando nos uniéramos. De alguna manera el destino lo sabría y, por místico que sea, cualquier posible nee' ka que yo pudiera haber reclamado de otra manera encontraría una verdadera pareja con otro".

"Guau", Bella dijo exhalando, "¡Qué extraño!"

Kil se encogió de hombros descuidadamente "Para ti quizá; no para nosotros".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, luego respiró profundo. "Voy a ir a buscar a Edward". Le sonrió, vacilante. "Gracias, Kil".

Él asintió con la cabeza, luego giró sobre sus talones y se fue por donde había venido.

* * *

**Hola! Me alegra que el capitulo anterior les gustara y me dejaran sus comentarios, espero este también les guste. **

**No esperaba actualizar tan pronto, pero no estuvo tan pesada esta semana y tuve un poco mas de tiempo.**

**Gracias a todas por continuar leyendo esta historia.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Bella encontró a Edward en la cámara de cristal azul donde ella se había bañado con Jess a su llegada a Sand City. Él estaba solo en la piscina de baño, acostado sobre su espalda en una piedra de alhaja suave, sin una _Kefa _a la vista.

Dejando caer su qi' ka morada al piso, Bella se metió en las frescas aguas plateadas y camino hacia donde él estaba acostado. La cabeza de Edward se giró hacia un lado cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

"Bella", susurró con voz ronca, sus ojos normales brillantes se veían opacados de dolor, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Está bien que yo esté aquí?" preguntó ella con cuidado, mientras se acercaba.

"Por supuesto".

Cuando Edward hizo un movimiento para sentarse, Bella lo empujó en el pecho y le pidió que permaneciera acostado. Ella escaneó cada centímetro de su cuerpo duro y musculoso, observando con aprecio cómo él se excitaba al verla. "Déjame lavarte".

"¿Harías eso?" Preguntó Edward con una voz ahogada.

"Eres mi esposo", dijo ella sencillamente, "Y te amo".

"Bella-oh _pani_, yo-"

"¡Shh! Lo sé". Ella usó sus manos para tomar el agua encantada, liberándola sobre el pecho de Edward. "No tienes que decir nada". Ella puso sus palmas en la enorme expansión, luego las pasó suavemente sobre él. Sus pezones planos se endurecieron con su toque, lo que causó que él contuviera el aliento.

"_Nee' ka_", susurró él, su erección se hacía más gruesa y larga. "Te he echado de menos".

"Lo sé. Yo también te he echado de menos".

Bella pasó los siguientes veinte minutos limpiando cada parte del cuerpo de Edward con sus manos desnudas, tocando y frotando todo menos su erección. Cuando ella por fin lo tocó ahí, él casi se levantó de la piedra. "Será mejor que no me limpies ahí, pequeña, o es probable que salga a borbotones".

"Es mi deber asegurarme que cada parte de ti esté bien lavada", dijo Bella con picardía. "No pelees conmigo".

Edward contuvo el aliento cuando ella comenzó a darle masajes a su saco de hombre. "Oh _pani_", gruñó él. Cerrando sus ojos, él se rindió en la pelea y disfrutó cada momento de la atención de su mujer. "Está apretado por la necesidad de ti", susurró con voz áspera.

"¿Me necesita?" preguntó Bella coquetamente mientras ella agachaba su cabeza para lamer sus testículos. Ante el bramido de Edward, ella se dio cuenta que la necesitaba. Mamando su escroto en su boca, ella acarició con sus manos arriba y abajo la verga de su esposo mientras mamaba de su saco de hombre.

"Por la diosa", suspiró Edward, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en la piedra. Respirando profundamente, se sentó, levantó a Bella en sus brazos y se desplazó hacia el centro de la piscina. "No puedo soportar más tortura, mujer".

Extendiendo su cuerpo de par en par sobre una piedra de gema suave y plana, colocando su canal en el ángulo perfecto para que aceptara su vara, Edward alzó las caderas de Bella y la penetró. "_Nee' ka_". Él se metió en ella a golpes, fuerte y violento, con necesidad de ser uno con ella. "¿Ves lo que me haces, joven lujuriosa?" ¿Ves cómo mi cuerpo demanda el tuyo?"

"Edward". Bella encontró los empujes de Edward con entusiasmo, sus músculos vaginales ordeñaban su verga. "Más duro" suplicó ella "Te necesito todo".

Edward golpeó su coño rápido y duro, largo y profundo. Cuando Bella arqueó su espalda y tuvo su clímax, él la cogió por sus senos ofrecidos, amasándolos y tirando de sus pezones sobresalientes. "Dame más, _nee' ka_. Yo demando más de ti". Apretando sus caderas contra ella, la tomó con ferocidad, compensando su abstinencia.

Cuando Bella llegó a su clímax otra vez, Edward cambió de feroz a animal. Liberando su agarre en uno de sus pezones, continuó golpeando su canal resbaladizo e inundado mientras masajeaba expertamente su clítoris empapado con su pulgar. "¿Es esto lo que quieres?" preguntó él con arrogancia.

"Ay, dios-sí". Bella llego al clímax violentamente, sus caderas se sacudieron por más. "Por favor, Edward. Haré cualquier cosa, sólo hazlo".

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" gruñó Edward entre sus dientes apretados, martillándose en ella. "¿Que chorree mi fuerza de vida? ¿Tienes sed de mi semilla?"

"Sí-ay dios-sí".

Cuando Bella llegó a su clímax otra vez, su esposo la recompensó con el premio que ella pidió. Chorreando profundamente en su canal, las alhajas en su collar parpadeaban. Edward cerró sus ojos, los músculos de su cuello estaban tensos y apretados.

"Mía", rugió, su bramido se extendió por toda la cámara de baño. "Toda mía".

Él continuó empujando profundamente mientras Bella gritaba y las olas incesantes traían pico tras pico de alucinantes clímax.

Nadie del palacio oyó o vio que el Gran Rey y la Gran Reina asomaran la cabeza durante la salida de más de tres lunas. Finalmente, sintiéndose algo preocupado, Kil entró en sus apartamentos para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Los labios de Kil se levantaron en una media sonrisa cuando llegó a la cama elevada y supo con certeza que su hermano estaba de buen humor. Era evidente que el pobre guerrero estaba muy enamorado con su _nee'__ka_.

Bella estaba dormida, con sus brazos levantados sobre su cabeza, sus senos apuntaban hacia arriba y sus pezones rosados sobresalían deliciosamente. Una de sus piernas estaba doblada por la rodilla, dando una vista explícita de sus labios hinchados y clítoris. Edward roncaba con el sueño de los muertos, estirado con la mitad de él sobre ella, su cabeza recostada sobre sus senos y su boca atascada a uno de sus pezones dilatados. Una de las manos de Edward descansaba cerca del parche de vello del color de las bayas de fuego de su _nee' ka_, sus dedos de vez en cuando rozaban el mechón de rizos.

Kil sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Su hermano tenía el aspecto agotado y completamente satisfecho de un guerrero novato a quien se le acababa de dar su primer juguete para satisfacer sus placeres. Él se acordó de hacía muchos años cuando por primera vez su padre le había dado tres _Kefas _para que se encargaran de sus baños. Kil, sin duda había sido el muchacho más limpio de todo Tryston. Y cuando más tarde se le entregaron las _Kefas _en verdad y se le permitió que lo acompañaran a sus recámaras, nadie había visto a Kil durante una noche sen o más.

"Despierten dormilones", dijo Kil, pateando su pie contra la base de la cama de cristal rojo. "Tienes compañía".

Edward refunfuñó algo imperceptible cuando abrió los ojos a medias, luego, al ver a su hermano, los volvió a cerrar. "Vete. Estoy casi muerto".

"Que malos modales", comentó Kil con dolor fingido. "Cuando yo he viajado desde el gran salón sólo para ver tu hermoso rostro".

Edward se sentó y se frotó los ojos. Su cabello estaba despeinado y parecía tener las marcas de mordiscos de amor en su pecho. Kil se quería reír, pero se imaginó que su hermano no lo apreciaría. "Veo que tu _nee' ka _también duerme bien".

Ante la mención de Bella, los ojos de Edward se iluminaron con su habitual verde brillante. Recostado sobre su codo, estiró el cuello para mirar su figura dormida. Él sonrió, tan dulce e inocente se miraba a su pequeña dormitando. En absoluto como la bestia mujer en celo que había sido a la salida de la última luna. "Sí".

Él inclino su cabeza y lamió con su lengua por lo largo de su vagina, comenzando por la apertura de su canal y terminando en su clítoris hinchado. "Ella ha sido bien amada estas últimas salidas de la luna". Con los ojos entrecerrados, él miró hacia Kil. "A propósito, ¿cuántas salidas de la luna han sido?"

Kil resopló. "Tres".

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí".

Edward se sentó, estiró sus músculos y bostezó. "Manda a llamar unas _Kefas_. Tenemos una bendita necesidad de bañarnos. ¿Te bañarás con nosotros, hermano?"

"Será un honor". Kil inclinó su cabeza con formalidad y luego se volvió para llamar a las esclavas.

#####

Bella yacía desnuda sobre su costado, apoyada sobre un codo, desayunando con Edward y Kil. Acabada de salir del baño, se sentía lánguida y adormecida mientras estaba acostada en una cama de suaves pieles de vesha en el piso. Los hombres también estaban desnudos, puesto que era normal cuando desayunaban juntos después de bañarse.

Bella sonrió en secreto, perpleja por el hecho que después de que las Kefas la llevaran a la cima para el placer visual de los hombres, le había tomado cinco clímax a Kil antes de que se sintiera lo suficientemente satisfecho como para cenar. Pobre hombre. Cuando ella miraba la situación desde el punto de vista de Kil, debió haber sido difícil ser obligado por la ley a observar todas las formalidades de un esposo, sin recibir ninguno de los beneficios de ello.

Ellos cenaron con matpow añejo, quesos cremosos, y rebanadas gruesas de pan fragante. Sin mencionar las frutas dulces, incluidas las bayas de fuego, y un delicioso estofado de algún tipo. Era la única comida completa que ella y Edward habían tenido en días.

Leha, una hermosa sirvienta con piel bronceada, cabello rubio sedoso, y pechos grandes que lucían pezones perfectamente redondeados, vino corriendo a mil hacia la recámara, sus senos se balanceaban arriba y abajo. Resulta que a Bella le gustaba mucho la mujer y, por ende, en secreto tramaban engatusar a Edward para que la ayudara financieramente cuando sus cinco años Yessat de servicio terminaran.

"¡Su Majestad!" tenía una sonrisa radiante, sonriéndole a Bella mientras corría hacia ella. "¡Tengo excelentes noticias!"

Bella sonrió, sentándose derecha. Hubo algo en el brillo de los ojos de Leha que le decía que ella no estaba exagerando. "¿Qué es?"

"¡Es el Rey Emmett!"

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron. "¡¿Está aquí?!" Ella se puso de pie, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Qué es esto?" Edward frunció el ceño, sofocando sus hermosos rasgos. "No creo que me importe tanto tu entusiasmo por ver a mi hermano, _nee'__ka"_.

"Sí", añadió Kil. Le guiñó un ojo a Bella. "Sobre todo cuando ella me trata con falta de respeto".

"Silencio, ustedes dos". Bella agitó una mano, indicando que debían estar callados. Los hermanos se miraron y sonrieron. Bella se giró hacia Leha. "Bueno. ¡Dime!"

Leha se rió. "¡Él ha traído a su Compañera Sagrada!"

Eso causó un murmullo entre los hombres. Bella alzó la palma de su mano para silenciarlos. "¿Y?" insistió ella, agarrando a la sirvienta por los brazos. "¿Es Rosalie? ¿Es mi mejor amiga?"

"¡Sí!"

Bella chilló, brincando de arriba abajo emocionada, una acción que le causó a ambos guerreros una erección dolorosa. "¡Ay, dios mío!" dijo ella sonriendo radiantemente. "Leha, por favor, ayúdame a buscar una qi' ka. ¡Quiero ir con ella ahora mismo!"

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Edward, un poco desconcertado. "¿Hablas de la linda joven de ónice que estaba contigo cuando yo te reclamé?"

Kil se sentó, evidentemente intrigado. ¿Dos de sus hermanos habían encontrado a sus mujeres en la primera dimensión? Hmm.

"¡Sí!" Bella aplaudió con sus manos y brincó arriba y abajo otra vez. Ambos hombres gimieron. "Emmett dijo que debido al hecho de que estaba muy ocupado buscando amenazas, él no pudo probar a Rosalie para ver si era su Compañera Sagrada. Nosotros hablamos el otro día, me imagino que hace una semana, y él me dijo que planeaba volver a la Tierra de la primera dimensión ¡para ver si ella era su compañera sagrada!" Sus palabras se tropezaban unas con otras por su emoción. "¡Y ella lo es!"

Leha se acercó con una qi' ka negra en sus brazos. Ella ayudó a Bella a ponérsela. "Es seguro que a la Reina Rosalie no parece en absoluto satisfecha con la insistencia del Rey Emmett en que ella le pertenece. Tampoco le importa un comino el uso de su qi' ka".

Bella sonrió. "Seguramente".

"Ella ha estado despotricando de ciertos derechos inalienables en el gran salón-lo que sea que por las arenas son esos-y ordena hablar con el hijo de puta encargado". Leha se ruborizó mientras daba vuelta hacia Edward. "Ese sería usted, Su Majestad".

Edward gruñó. "Tu mejor amiga está loca, nee' ka, si ella cree que yo voy a permitir que ella abandone a Emmett y se vaya".

Bella movió su mano con desdén. "Yo me acuerdo de haber estado igual de enojada, Edward. Se la pasará. Además…", ella se dio la vuelta y sonrió "…ellos no se deben haber unido aún".

* * *

**Lo sé, a mi tampoco me gustó que Bella perdonara a Edward tan fácil (una de las razones por las que no me entusiasmo tanto apurarme con el capitulo), pero en fin yo no escribí la historia.**

**Por otro lado ¡Emmet regreso y trajo a Rosalie! esto me super emociona jaja.**

**Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, prometo actualizar pronto, ya casi acabo la escuela lo que espero me de tiempo libre para traducir algunos capítulos.**

**Saludos a todas, cuídense y cuiden a sus familias.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Bella, Edward y Kil entraron al gran salón a tiempo para ser testigos de que la Reina Rosalie tenía un arranque de temperamento. Ella estaba parada sobre la mesa alzada, y se preparaba para tirar una botella extremadamente cara de matpow añejo al piso. Su collar matrimonial brillaba en color rojo siniestro, lo que indicaba que su esposo estaba encabronado.

"Ros-alie", dijo Emmett en reprimenda con voz muy regañona, "Guardarás la botella de matpow de mi hermano ahora, sino, estarás castigada sin tu gozo de mujer por una noche sen entera después de la unión". Él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño en formidablemente.

Bella estaba entretenida al darse cuenta que su mejor amiga en verdad vaciló. Luego, con el ceño fruncido, Rosalie levantó la botella más alto en el aire, mientras se preparaba para hacerla en pedazos.

"Por favor, no", Bella sonrió ampliamente, haciendo notar su presencia, "ese resulta ser mi etiqueta preferida".

Atónita, después de haber pensado que había sido engañada por Emmett a venir a Tryston, Rosalie se dio la vuelta. "¿Bella?" preguntó ella en voz baja, sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

"¿Rose?" Bella dio un paso al frente.

"¡Bella!" gritó Rosalie, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Rose!"

Ambas mujeres chillaron, corriendo la una hacia la otra a toda velocidad. Cuando se encontraron, bailaron en círculo, abrazándose y riéndose. Emmett cogió la botella de matpow de la mano de su revoltosa mujer mientras ella estaba distraída.

"¡Bella!" Rosalie se echó a reír, pasando la mano por el lado de la cara de su mejor amiga para asegurarse de que ella realmente estaba allí. "¡Eres tú, niña!"

"¡Y eres tú!" le gritó Bella, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro "¡Te extrañé Tanto!"

Las dos mujeres charlaron sin parar, tomando asiento junto a la mesa alzada. Emmett se volvió hacia sus dos hermanos y, caminando hacia ellos, puso los ojos en blanco. "Si pensabas que la domesticación de Bella era una prueba, entonces más te dolería la cabeza mientras domesticas a mi _nee'__ka_".

Edward se rio entre dientes. "Ella es, eh, tenaz."

"Sí".

"Pero encantadora". Agregó Kil, sus brillantes ojos verdes moviéndose sobre su bronceada y escultural forma. "Bastante encantadora."

"Sí", contestó Emmett soñadoramente, encantado mientras abrazaba a su hermano que no había visto en mucho más de un año Yessat. "Mi pequeña es una belleza ciertamente".

Kil le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras sacudía su cabeza. "¿Poseen todas las mujeres de La Tierra piel tan rara?"

"No", contestó Edward por su hermano, "Aunque muchas sí".

"Es verdad", explicó Emmett, reflexionando sobre lo que él había visto. "Aún las bellezas cuyos colores se encontraban entre la _sekta _y el ónice tienen un color muy distinto que el de las mujeres bronceadas de aquí".

"Interesante", dijo en un murmullo Kil.

Ante el suspiro de Emmett, ambos hermanos se giraron inquisitivamente, empujándolo a que les diera información.

"¿Qué te molesta?" preguntó Edward.

"Necesitamos tener un banquete de consumación esta noche".

Edward frunció el ceño, sabiendo que eso significaba que los guerreros sin aparear estarían tocando a su _nee' ka_. Él no había pensado que tendría que soportar esto tan pronto después de la última.

Kil, por otro lado, se estaba lamiendo los labios y frotándose las palmas juntas. "¿Y cómo es esto un problema?"

"Yo temo decirle a mi nee' ka lo que sucede en una. Tú la has visto de mal genio".

Emmett gimió mientras se daba una palmada en la frente. "Y eso fue uno pequeño".

Kil se rió entre dientes. "Entonces no se lo digas. Deja que Bella la prepare".

"O Jess", dijo Edward. "Jess, sin duda, estará aquí cuanto antes para bañarse con ella.

Ah", sonrió ampliamente, "aquí viene la Suma Sacerdotisa ahora".

Bella había pensado decirle a Rosalie lo que iba a suceder esta noche en el banquete de consumación cuando vio a Jess que caminando hacia ellas. Habiéndosele olvidado esa parte del ritual, se humedeció los labios, poniéndose nerviosa sobre cómo debía proceder. En verdad, ella no sabía lo que Rosalie pensaría de tener un orgasmo con una sacerdotisa mientras los esclavos la masajeaban íntimamente. Ella pensó que su reacción no sería una buena si ella supiera lo que le esperaba antes que de sucediera.

Bella presentía que Rosalie ya tenía sentimientos por Emmett. Su mejor amiga repetidamente lo negaba, por supuesto, aún mientras su mirada buscaba al guerrero de cabello oscuro y lo miraba soñadoramente. Bella entendió exactamente lo que ella sentía y, porque lo sentía, podía tenerle empatía a su mejor amiga de todo corazón. Por supuesto, ella también sabía que cuando Rosalie se uniera con Emmett, ella nunca más trataría de dejarlo. Matarlo, quizá, pero nunca dejarlo.

Ya sea por egoísmo por mantenerla aquí o por un deseo altruista de ver a su mejor amiga feliz, Bella decidió no hacer cosa alguna que pudiera perturbar la situación. Si sólo pudieran pasar por este día y Rosalie y Emmett se unieran con éxito, todo estaría bien.

Así que, en lugar de decirle cosa alguna que pudiera causar que Rosalie sacara las espinas como un puercoespín, ella sencillamente le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y le sonrió, pensando que dejaría el resto en las manos de Jess. "Aquí viene la Suma Sacerdotisa". Bella carraspeó. "Me imaginó que ella querrá hablar contigo en privado".

Bella hizo una mueca cuando vio la expresión de alboroto en el rostro de Rosalie mientras venía al ataque hacia ella. Fingiendo ignorancia, fingió no verla, mientras silbaba y miraba alrededor del gran pasillo cavernoso.

La ceremonia de consumación acababa de comenzar, pero aún no había sucedido nada, ya que todos estaban esperando que llegara la invitada de honor. Ahora estaba aquí, resoplando mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Bella.

Bella no pudo aguantar más. Ella se dio por vencida en la pelea y se rió. "¡Rose!" sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Disfrutaste el baño?"

Rosalie carraspeó molesta. Cruzando sus brazos bajo sus senos, puso su barbilla en un ángulo obstinado. "¿Cómo…", preguntó mientras se acercaba hacia Bella y le susurró entre dientes, "… no me preparaste para eso?"

Bella tuvo la delicadeza de sonrojarse. "Temí que no lo tomarías bien".

"¿Que no lo tomaría bien?" chilló ella. "Muchacha, tú sabes que soy una bautista del sur. ¡Mi mamá se revolcaría en su tumba si supiera lo que hice allí con esa sacerdotisa!"

La mente de Bella se adelantó de golpe a lo que Rosalie posiblemente podría terminar haciendo con Jess esta noche durante la unión. Diciéndose así misma que ella guardaba silencio por el bien de Rosalie y no porque se acobardara, ella decidió no mencionarlo. "Sí, bueno, esa es la última vez que tendrás que bañarte con Jess". Eso era verdad.

"¿Es verdad lo de esas esclavas? ¿Son ellas mujeres encantadas? ¿No tienen cerebro ni sentimientos?"

"Es verdad". Bella asintió con la cabeza sucintamente.

Rosalie dejó escapar un suspiro, relajándose un poco. "Gracias a Dios por eso. ¿Pero qué de ellas?" Su mano se movió hacia el otro lado del comedor donde las sirvientas obligadas sin corpiño empezaban a ponerse en fila para ver a los guerreros, apareados y los no apareados también. "No puedes decirme que no son reales".

Bella explicó brevemente que era una sirvienta obligada. Rosalie aceptó su respuesta mejor que lo que Bella había pensado que haría, o la nueva novia se sentía demasiado abrumada por la enormidad de todo eso como para hacerle más preguntas.

Bella volvió la atención a Rosalie al presentarle a Kate, así como a algunas de las otras nee'kas reales que conocía. La mayor parte de la fiesta nupcial ya estaba apareada, aunque algunas mujeres no apareadas también participaron en las festividades. Cuando la atención de Rosalie estaba completamente metida en la conversación, los ojos de Bella rápido ojearon hacia la parte de la fiesta del novio al otro lado de la recámara.

Todos los hombres tenían _Kefas _y sirvientas obligadas que les servían. Edward, por supuesto, era en quien estaba enfocada la atención de Bella, viéndolo a través de los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba celosa. Y ni decir excitada. Dos sentimientos volátiles cuando se juntaban.

Edward no tenía _Kefas _que lo sirvieran a él, sólo mujeres obligadas esta noche. Una de cabello castaño le servía de almohada desde atrás de él, sus manos le daban un masaje en sus amplios hombros, mientras que Leha se sentaba en su regazo y se reía tontamente. Edward, en respuesta le sonrió a ella, luego chupó sus pezones, haciendo un sonido de estallido que hizo eco cuando él las soltó.

Él le mostró el nido de rizos rubios a Kil al abrir la _qi' ka _de ella. "Bastante tentador", le sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por sus vellos íntimos. Pidiéndole que separara sus muslos, Edward le frotó los labios vaginales y el clítoris hasta que ella gimió, mientras ella llegaba al clímax en su mano.

Bella no podía creer lo excitada que se estaba poniendo, viendo cómo se desarrollaba la escena. En realidad, podía creerlo, habiendo descubierto su lujuria al ver la noche que ella y Edward se habían unido. También sentía celos, pero cada vez era menos agudo, desaparecía a medida que el placer se apoderaba.

Leha le fue pasada a Kil, Kil la había deseado desde la primera vez que la vio con sus senos que se balanceaban mientras entraba corriendo en la alcoba real esta mañana. Leha descansaba en sus brazos con sus piernas abiertas, le sonreía mientras el guerrero acariciaba su capullo de mujer, presionándolo con la yema del pulgar. Ella gimió, y se vino por él tres veces antes de que le hablara a ella otra vez.

"Juro, hermosa Leha, que eres una joven linda. ¿te gustaría ser mía durante el resto de mi estadía aquí, y compartir los cueros de _vesha _conmigo?" Rugió él.

"Sí", ella exhaló. "Si me tuvieras, sería a ti a quien yo llamaría amo mientras estés aquí".

"Entonces dime amo", gruñó Kil, mientras frotaba sus labios vaginales hinchados. "Y encárgate de mí vara antes que derrame mi fuerza de vida en mis pantalones".

Leha se rió tontamente, luego hizo lo que se le ordenó.

Edward ahora sostenía a dos gemelas sensuales en su regazo, tomaba turnos en mamar sus pezones mientras ellas acariciaban su vara liberada. Bella entendió que el dúo había sido obtenido por Kil mientras combatía en Tron.

Bella sintió el calor conocido en su vientre que se acumulaba cuando Edward cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza sobre la de cabello castaño que le servía de almohada. Las gemelas ahora se ponían de rodillas, una de ellas mamaba hacia arriba y abajo a lo largo de su verga mientras la otra se encargaba de su escroto. "Mmm", ronroneó él, "es felicidad, sus bocas".

La de cabello castaño que le servía de almohada a Edward comenzó a acariciar su pecho, deslizando la punta de sus dedos por sus pezones duros mientras las gemelas continuaban mamando. Unos minutos más tarde, Edward estaba teniendo su clímax mientras las gemelas voraces cambiaban de lugar. "No sean muy codiciosas por mi semilla", las provocó, "necesito tener algo para mi _nee'__ka_".

"¿Qué carajos…", entonó Rosalie en un siseo, "¿… está pasando allí?"

Sobresaltada por el susto, Bella estiró su cuello para estudiar a Rosalie. Su mejor amiga ahora miraba la escena al otro lado del comedor con una mirada fascinada de horror en su rostro.

"Es parte de la ceremonia de consumación", dijo en un murmullo. "Los guerreros son llevados a su clímax por las sirvientas y esclavas".

"¡Santo cielo! ¿Son esos los guerreros sin pareja?" "Eh, no".

Rosalie entrecerró los ojos, entonces se dio cuenta que ella veía a Edward llegar al orgasmo en la boca de una sirvienta "Muchacha, tu esposo acaba de… acaba de… acaba de…" Cuando la mandíbula de Rosalie se abrió, Bella se mordió el labio, a sabiendas de que su mejor amiga había ubicado a Emmett.

"¡Cabrón!" gritó Rosalie, saltando sobre sus pies. "¡Animal cuernudo!"

Emmett palideció, haciendo una mueca de dolor aún mientras tenía su clímax. "¡No es más que tradición, mis corazones!" gritó él con un gemido desde el otro lado del gran salón.

"¡Al diablo con las tradiciones!" Rosalie gritó, sus ojos ardiendo donde él estaba sentado. "¡Quítate a esa puta azul de encima de ti ahora!"

Bella y Kate halaron a Rosalie de vuelta a su asiento. "Estará bien", le informó Kate con dulzura. "Bella tuvo una reacción muy parecida, aunque no en voz tan alta". Ante el ceño fruncido de Rosalie, Kate se apresuró a agregar, "tendrás tu venganza muy pronto".

"Oh, ¿enserio?" Rosalie frunció el ceño, y cruzó sus brazos bajo sus senos. "¿Cómo?"

Bella y Kate se miraron y luego a Rosalie, se rieron tontamente y en forma simultánea le informaron, "ya verás".

* * *


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Rosalie, al parecer, se tomó lo de la venganza muy en serio. Mientras que la mayoría de las nuevas esposas estarían contentas con tratar con los guerreros sin aparear en un catre reclinable, Rosalie había ordenado que la mesa fuera limpiada para que se pudiera acostar ahí, asegurándose que Emmett y todos los demás guerreros en el otro lado del gran salón tuvieran una excelente vista de ella, Jek, Mik, Gio y otro guerrero que Bella desconocía.

Emmett estaba de pie al otro lado de la cámara, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su enorme pecho, un tic nervioso en su mejilla latía con furor. Sonriendo para sí misma, Bella giró sobre sus talones para volver a su asiento, pero en cambio, se encontró siendo levantada en los enormes brazos de Jake.

Acostándola en un catre reclinable, se puso junto a Bella y se apoyó sobre su codo para mirarla hacia abajo. "Ya no estés más enojada conmigo", le suplicó Jake en un tono triste y tranquilo. Separando la falda de su _qi'ka_, deslizó sus dedos por el parche de vello del color de las bayas de fuego y gimió. "Me está matando por dentro".

"¿Sí?" ella exhaló, inhalando bruscamente cuando Jake comenzó a acariciarla íntimamente, masajeando su clítoris.

"¿Te gusta eso?" le susurró con voz áspera. "Por la diosa, ¡cuánto desearía poder meter mi vara en ti! No tienes idea de en cuántas salidas de la luna yo he llegado a la cima sólo pensando en ti".

"Oh, Jake". Bella pasó su mano por su hermosa mandíbula, insegura de qué decir. Esta era evidentemente la versión Trystonni del primer enamoramiento y era evidente que él lo estaba tomando en serio.

Abriendo sus piernas ampliamente para recibir los dedos aventureros de Jake, ambos gimieron cuando ella giró sus caderas. "¿Ya has hecho el amor con tus nuevas sirvientas?" le preguntó sin aliento.

"No. Se supone que debemos escoger las que queremos en unas salidas de la luna, sin embargo, no me puede apetecer cuando estás enojada conmigo". Con sus dedos aun explorando el interior del canal de Bella, Jake usó su otra mano para apartar el frágil corpiño de su _qi' ka _y la tiraba lejos de ellos. Él gimió. "He pensado en estas bayas duras a cada salida de la luna desde la última vez que mamé de ellas". Inclinando la cabeza, cerró sus ojos y enrolló su lengua alrededor de un pezón erecto, chupando de su pecho como una criatura destetada.

Bella se mordió el labio. Jake realmente estaba muy enamorado de ella. Él era un amor y lo que ella menos quería era que él la anduviera anhelando. La parte realista de ella discutía que el enamoramiento de Jake, sin duda surgió del hecho de que ella era la única mujer humanoide en contacto constante con él. Andar por todos lados casi desnuda mientras estaba cerca de él no podría haber mejorado las cosas mucho. Jake definitivamente tenía que ir a escoger a sus sirvientas.

"No estoy enojada contigo, Jake", le confesó Bella, conteniendo el aliento mientras el guerrero tiraba más fuerte de sus senos, sus dedos azotaban con frenesí dentro de ella. "Oh- Jake". Ella llego al clímax una y otra vez, su pezón duro sobresalía dentro de la boca de Jake.

Jake gruñó mientras mamaba más fuerte del pico rígido. Él sacó sus dedos del pasaje y los mamó hasta dejarlos limpios mientras alzaba su cabeza un minuto después. "¿Lo prometes?"

"Sí".

"Bien". Sus ojos devoraban el cuerpo excitado de Bella mientras agarraba un seno y lo apretaba. "Deja que yo me encargue de ti otra vez, Su Majestad. Tu cuerpo me lleva casi hasta la locura"

Bella sonrió. "Con frases como esa, llegarás lejos con las mujeres".

"Es la verdad", dijo Jake, sonriendo de vuelta, sin embargo, serio. "Decidí no juguetear mucho en su banquete de consumación porque yo no tenía a Tanya como alivio en ese entonces, pero ahora"- él meneó sus cejas en forma pícara- "estoy listo para atracarme".

"Ve a comer de las otras jóvenes", una voz conocida le ordenó suavemente, "Yo pasare este tiempo con la Gran Reina".

Bella se sorprendió al ver que Kil se acostaba a su lado. Sin querer hacer un espectáculo, ella se giró hacia Jake y lo empujo con una sonrisa. "Ve. Yo sé que quieres. Diviértete con las otras mujeres apareadas aquí".

"¿Segura?"

"Sí. Ve".

Jake sonrió, luego se puso en pie para cumplir los deseos del esposo menor. Cuando estuvo fuera de su alcance para escucharlos, Bella se giró hacia Kil y buscó en su rostro. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Qué parece?" Kil tomó el lugar que la partida de Jake dejó abierta. Pasando los dedos sobre los labios hinchados de Kyra, comenzó a masajear su clítoris. "Veo que el joven te ha preparado para mis ministraciones".

"De hecho", confesó Bella en un suspiro, "Ya me he venido dos veces, por lo que probablemente debería ir a Edward".

"No te oí que te vinieras."

"Bueno, de todas formas, lo tuve".

"Si tú lo dices" sonrió Kil. Metiendo dos dedos en su canal apretado, continuó frotando su clítoris hinchado, algo que Jake, mucho más joven, no había tenido la suficiente experiencia para saber hacer automáticamente. "Pero Edward no dejará el lado de los guerreros de la cámara hasta que te oiga tener tu clímax".

"Él vino por mí la última vez".

"Tengo entendido que tú gritaste la última vez".

"Sí", dijo Bella entre su aliento, girando sus caderas como una reacción natural a la búsqueda de placer. "Pero la última vez yo estuve en el lugar de Rosalie, en el centro del escenario, tenía todas las manos sobre mí".

Kil metió sus dedos más profundamente, continuando masajeando su sensible nudo. "Créeme, lujuriosa, yo podré llevar a cabo solo lo que tomaría a cuatro o cinco de estos jóvenes machos hacer".

Bella no lo dudaba, y eso es lo que la preocupaba. Poniendo una mano en su muñeca para detenerlo, ella se molestó cuando no funcionó. "Kil", gimió ella, "Por favor, para. Esto no parece correcto".

"Lo que no me parece correcto", dijo Kil en descaradamente mientras su canal se inundaba, "es tener una tradición que me obliga a probar tus encantos, pero no permitirme saborearlas". Sus labios se curvaron sin arrepentimiento. "Así que voy a remediar eso sólo un poquito".

Bella estaba a punto de tener su clímax cuando Kil detuvo sus ministraciones abruptamente. Sus párpados se abrieron inquisitivamente.

"No se te perdona así de fácil", le informó Kil burlonamente, "porque como te dije, yo te saborearía primero".

"Pero-"

Él alzó una mano para silenciarla. "Es mi derecho como esposo menor hacer esto en los banquetes de consumación si así lo deseo". Él situó su cuerpo entre las piernas abiertas de Bella y deleitó sus ojos en sus pesados senos. Podía sentir su feroz excitación. "¿Me niegas mis derechos?"

Bella se ruborizó, acordándose de la promesa que él le había sacado a ella hacía unos días en el balcón. Ahora tenía que imaginarse cuán trazada estaba esta situación por parte de su cuñado. "No. Por supuesto que no".

Kil gruñó, satisfecho. "Toma tus dos senos para mí, luego levanta tus pezones para mi inspección. Vamos, déjame verte hacerlo".

Bella hizo lo que le pidió, la excitación en su vientre se hacía se acumuló. Ella se sintió culpable por un momento, pero dejó que la sensación pasara cuando escuchó a Edward tener su clímax por lo que debía ser la quinta vez en el otro lado de la recámara.

"Leha", decía él con voz melódica, "si hubiera sabido de tu talento para mamar, yo mismo te hubiera aprovechado antes".

Con las fosas nasales dilatadas, Bella empujó sus duros pezones hasta la boca de Kil. "Chúpalos"

Kil le sonrió, la cicatriz en su mejilla derecha se retorció. "Si piensas tener una vida feliz en Tryston, es importante que aprendas que la lujuria y el amor no siempre van de la mano. Por lo menos no en los banquetes de consumación". Dobló el cuello, hundiéndose en los dos picos rosados, luego levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo. "Pero sí, me gustaría poner a Edward celoso por ti".

Con un gruñido, Kil bajó su boca a los pezones regordetes y aprovechó. Ella inhaló bruscamente, apretando sus caderas contra él. Kil empujo sus caderas hacia atrás, simulando el acto de unión.

"Mmm", dijo él en un gemido bajo una y otra vez, mientras continuaba tirando de sus pezones y meciéndose hacia delante y atrás entre sus muslos. "Mmm".

Bella gimió. "Oh dios, oh Kil".

"Mmm". Kil giró sus caderas, llevando a Bella más y más cerca del clímax. Y justo cuando ella casi lo alcanzó, él se detuvo, otra vez.

Bella lo golpeó en la espalda. "¡Esa fue la segunda vez!" "¡No más!"

Kil levanto el rostro de sus senos y sonrió con descaro. "¿Te frustra, lujuriosa?" Él dobló su cuello para rozar con su lengua sus dos pezones con un largo lamido, luego levanto su cabeza otra vez. "Yo prefiero saborear más de ti antes de darte tu gozo de mujer".

"¿Como?"

Bella contuvo el aliento mientras Kil se movía hacia abajo por su cuerpo, y le dejaba una lluvia de besos mojados en su camino. Detrás de ella escuchó a Rosalie gritar su liberación, luego escuchó a Emmett gruñirles a los guerreros que lo habían causado mientras él la levantaba y se la llevaba de la recámara.

"¿Estás lista para gritar así?" le preguntó Kil con arrogancia, abriendo las piernas de Bella de par en par y colocando su rostro entre ellas. Él la tentó con una ligera caricia en su coño, induciéndola a gemir. "Contéstame".

"Sí".

"¿Mi hermano está mirando?"

Bella sonrió sin quitar la mirada de Kil. "Sí".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Mi collar matrimonial resplandece con rojo y verde brillante".

"Ah". Kil lamió otra vez, saboreando el dulce, limpio sabor de su piel. "Él está cabreado y lujurioso- una combinación excelente".

Bella giró sus caderas, rozando sus labios vaginales con la boca de Kil. Ahora era su cuñado el que gemía. "Pellizca mis pezones mientras me saboreas", dijo entre su aliento en un susurro áspero.

"Por la diosa, eres una cosa muy lujuriosa". Kil extendió la mano hacia arriba y agarró los dos pezones de Bella, rodándolos entre sus dedos.

"Ay dios- sí". El cuello de Bella se relajó y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en el catre reclinable. Cuando Kil gruñó profundo dentro de su garganta y su boca se zambulló para deleitarse con su coño mojado, ella de hecho se salió del catre un poco. "Ohhh". Sabiendo que su esposo miraba, que luego él la follaría hasta dejarla sin sentido, sólo aumentaba el efecto que la habilidad estelar de Kil tenía sobre ella. "Sí. Kil. Chupa más fuerte, oh sí, ahí".

Kil cenó de su carne rosada hinchada como un animal hambriento. Aun tirando de sus pezones, él lamió y chupó sus labios vaginales y su clítoris, hacía deliciosos sonidos de sorbetones que hacían eco por todo el gran pasillo.

"Dios". Bella envolvió una pierna alrededor del cuello de Kil sin pensar, presionando su cara en sus labios resbaladizos.

"Mmmmm", dijo Kil en un ruido sordo, haciendo vibrar el clítoris de Bella con el sonido "Mmmmmm".

Fue todo lo que ella podía aguantar. Arqueando sus caderas, Bella envolvió ambas piernas alrededor del cuello de Kil, y aplastó su cara en su carne temblorosa, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, y dejó escapar un grito que derribó las vigas.

Unos momentos después, Kil se sentó, respirando con dificultad. Bella se dio la vuelta hasta estar sobre su estómago, luego se puso en cuatro, haciendo lo mismo. Contando con que Edward la levantara y la llevara a sus recámaras, ella se sorprendió cuando en su lugar ella sintió sus manos agarraban sus caderas y su inmensa y gruesa verga la golpeaba por detrás. "Edward, ¡¿Qué estas…?, ohhhhhh!"

Los ojos de Bella se giraron dentro de su cabeza mientras que un rápido y feroz clímax dominaba sus pensamientos. Gimiendo, se encontró con los golpes de su esposo, ansiosa y lascivamente.

Kil se estiró sobre su costado, se apoyó sobre un codo, y sus labios se curvaron con ironía, viendo el espectáculo. Más guerreros se reunieron alrededor hasta que se formó un gran círculo alrededor de Bella y Edward.

No todos los días se les daría la oportunidad de ver un apareamiento real y todos lo sabían bien. Un Gran Rey sólo ponía a su _nee' ka _en exposición al público cuando él quería mostrar su dominio sobre ella, cuando él quería demostrarle a sus guerreros que era él quien tenía todo el dominio sobre sus placeres.

Edward golpeó su verga en Bella desde atrás, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Cuando ella llegó al clímax, él bombeó más fuerte. Cuando ella rogó por más, él golpeó sin misericordia. Cuando ella le suplicó que hiciera latir las alhajas matrimoniales, él se lo negó.

La hizo rogar por ello.

La hizo suplicar por ello.

Él la hizo arrastrarse por ello.

Y, aun así, Edward se lo negó. Después de que el siguiente devastador clímax de Bella la hiciera convulsionar, Edward dio grandes golpes metiéndose en su piel mientras que, con arrogancia preguntaba, "¿Quién es el dueño de este lujurioso pedazo de carne entre tus muslos?" Ella se vino otra vez, sollozando por su semilla. "¿Quién?" gritó él.

"Tú. Ay dios, tú".

Edward giró sus caderas, rozándose en el coño de Bella hasta que ella gritó. Con otro giro, la golpeó sin piedad desde atrás, sus senos se sacudían al ritmo de sus empujes. "¿Qué guerrero ha follado este dulce canal, sino yo?" gruñó posesivamente.

"Ninguno".

"Dilo otra vez". "Ninguno".

"¿Debo mostrarles a estos hombres por qué?" preguntó Edward con arrogancia, golpeando más fuerte, empujando más rápido.

"Sí, ay dios sí".

Los guerreros no apareados se quedaron quietos, con los ojos muy abiertos y sus penes erectos, todos ellos ansiosos por ver que sucedía cuando el collar de una esposa parpadeaba. Hasta Kil, cansado como estaba, no podía sofocar su inquietud. Todos habían escuchado historias. Ninguno lo había visto de primera mano.

Con los músculos tensos y rígidos, Edward cogió las caderas de Bella y la embistió. Duro. Rápido. Implacable. Despiadado. Una y otra vez. Otra y otra vez. Ella se sacudió y arqueó, gritó y rogó, suplicó y sollozó. Y justo cuando ella pensó que ya no podría soportarlo más, las fosas nasales de Edward se dilataron y él rugió, "Entonces toma mi semilla".

El collar matrimonial parpadeó. Bella gritó.

Edward rugió.

Los espectadores palidecieron.

Bella y Edward convulsionaron y se estremecieron -ella lloriqueaba, él rugía- ambos montaban pico tras pico tras pico de un incesante, interminable y desgarrador clímax. Seguía y seguía, ola tras ola, con una intensidad que los volvía locos.

Cuando al fin las olas disminuyeron, Bella se cayó al suelo, agotada. Edward se acomodó encima de ella respirando con dificultad.

Kil fue el primero en salir del estado de trance y recuperar cierta apariencia de razón. Se puso en pie mientras inhalaba profundamente y apartó a los guerreros del gran salón para darles a su hermano y cuñada privacidad.

"Hombres, busquen a una joven lujuriosa y vayan a sus recámaras", ordenó Kil mientras exhalaba una bocanada de aire. "Yo sé que encontraré algunas".

Emmett arrastró su mirada de donde estaba la Suma Sacerdotisa desnuda, sentada a su lado, y la puso en su prometida. Él observó su tentador cuerpo estirado y abierto de par en par, listo para acoplarse al de él, y sus fosas nasales se dilataron con la satisfacción de un cazador realizado. Su respiración era entrecortada, su control se agrando.

Era hora.

Emmett invocó la ropa de su propio cuerpo, una ceja arqueándose con arrogancia cuando escuchó el aliento de su _nee' ka _al ver su feroz erección. "¿Sí?"

Rosalie se lamió sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. "Santo Cielo", dijo ella en murmullo.

Emmett sonrió. "Sabes lo que dicen, mis corazones".

"¿Q-qué dicen?"

"Una vez que te vas con Emmett, nunca vuelves".

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. **

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si. **

**Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo y por sus comentarios.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella salió de sus habitaciones para ir a desayunar sólo para darse cuenta que no sólo la actuación de anoche había reafirmado el enamoramiento de Jake por ella, sino que también tenía algunos reclutas adicionales para añadirle a su lista. Mik, Gio y dos guerreros más a quienes no había sido presentada hasta ahora, la seguían como cachorros que clamaban por su atención.

"Soy yo quien debería escoltarla a desayunar", declaró Jake.

"No", Mik frunció el ceño, "Tú la escoltas casi todas las mañanas".

"¿Crees que eres tú quien debería hacerlo?" Gio le espetó a Mik.

Así fue la conversación hasta que Bella alzó la palma de una mano y les pidió a todos que la escoltaran al desayuno. Cuando entonces ellos casi llegaron a los golpes sobre quién estaría de qué lado de ella, ya había tenido suficiente.

Bella les dio crédito, luego ella asignó a Jake a su izquierda, Gio a su derecha y, los otros tres atrás de ella. Al principio, los "perdedores" del sorteo pensaron en quejarse, pero entonces obtuvieron una vista de cerca de lo que perder les ofrecía y cerraron la boca.

Sin embargo, Jake y Gio eran los más contentos, ya que estar a ambos lados de la Gran Reina les hacía más fácil mirar hacia abajo y ver como sus pechos se cacudián mientras ella caminaba.

Con una sonrisa dulce e igual de falsa, Bella les preguntó a sus escoltas si ya los habían trasladado a sus nuevas suites.

"No", Gio hizo un mohín, su hermoso ceño fruncido. "Podría pasar quizá otra noche antes de que nuestras suites estén listas".

"¿Así que eso significa que no han tenido a sus mujeres todavía?" "No", contestaron todos al unísono.

"Excepto Jake", dijo Gio, "Que tiene a Tanya".

Bella asintió con la cabeza, mientras se lo imaginaba. Decidió hacer que su siguiente proyecto fuera un truco de magia, ella averiguaría cómo convertir una noche en un día. Por favor, suspiró para sí misma, que sea posible.

"Ah", Kil se burló de Edward. "Ahí viene tu _nee' ka _ahora. Y mira, cinco guerreros duros están con ella". Gruñendo de risa por su propio juego de palabras, se agarró el estómago y se rió a carcajadas.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, evidentemente no asombrado por el ingenio retorcido de su hermano, aunque era bueno verlo reírse más y más en estos días. "Cesa tu carcajada, tonto. Ellos sólo procuran escoltarla hasta la mesa".

"Uh huh. Entonces eso explica que sus cueros se estiren en la entrepierna".

Argg. Edward carraspeó en desaprobación. "Ellos no están… ellos están". Carraspeando otra vez le contesto: "Veo lo que quieres decir".

Los ojos de Edward se posaron de forma posesiva arriba y abajo a lo largo del cuerpo de su _nee' ka_. Ella se veía resplandeciente hoy en una _qi' ka _verde que encendía su vello de color de las bayas de fuego, tanto sobre su cabeza como entre sus muslos. Era casi inexistente, la qi' ka era tan transparente, que él podía entender la reacción que tuvo sobre los jóvenes guerreros calientes. Siendo honesto, tenía el mismo efecto en él.

"Soy yo quien apartará la silla para ella". "No, imbécil, soy yo".

"¡Ja! No creo que sea alguno de ustedes. Yo creo que…"

"Basta". Edward frunció el ceño a sus guerreros que daban objeciones mientras él se ponía de pie. "Yo voy a sostener la silla para mi _nee' ka _esta mañana". Cuando supieron lo suficiente como para ponerse torpemente en pie y mirar al suelo, él se dio cuenta que ellos lo entendían bien. "¿Quién de ustedes ha cuidado de la Gran Reina hasta ahora?"

"Jake", contestó Gio a regañadientes.

"Entonces Jake se va a encargar de ella de ahora en adelante, ¿sí?" "Sí", contestaron al unísono.

"Váyanse y salgan al campo. Kil les enseñará más maniobras ofensivas este día". Cuando los guerreros se habían ido y Edward todavía no había hecho un gesto para sentarla, Bella carraspeó con delicadeza, llamando la atención de su esposo. Él la estaba mirando fijamente de forma territorial y, si su instinto no se equivocaba, él quería unirse, pero había algo más. Un brillo en sus ojos que Bella no reconoció. "¿Sí?" preguntó Edward en un susurro áspero.

"Mi silla" susurró ella. "Ah. Por supuesto, _pani_".

Edward convoco telequinéticamente la silla para que se moviera. Cuando Bella se sentó, él movió su muñeca para meterla otra vez. "Bueno", dijo con rigidez mientras se sentaba. "¿de qué se trataba esa triste escena?"

Bella se encogió de hombros y le indico a Kil que le pasara el jugo de _taka_. "¡Qué sé yo! ¿Dónde están Rosalie y Emmett?"

"Ellos todavía no han salido de sus habitaciones. ¿Por qué esos jóvenes te seguían de esa manera?"

Bella le lanzo a Kil una mirada de _"¡No me digas! ¿Por qué será?"_ "No lo sé. ¿Los ha visto alguien? ¿Todo fue bien en la unión?"

"Son jodidamente como dos bestias _maki _en pleno celo. ¿Por qué te siguían?" rugió Edward.

El gran salón quedo en silencio. Las sirvientas trataron de no mirar mientras pasaban por la mesa alzada con cosas de comer y bebidas.

El rostro de Bella se ruborizó. Ella desvió su mirada a su copa de jugo. "Supongo que ellos están enamorados de mí".

"Entiendo. ¿Y por qué seria eso?" Preguntó Edward con saña. "¿Los dejabas que te tocaran antes de bajar? ¿Abriste tu _qi' ka _y los dejaste acariciarte el canal?"

"Hermano", dijo Kil en murmullo, "avergüenzas a tu _nee' ka_".

"¡No te metas!" Edward alzó una mano para callar a Kil sin quitar la mirada de Bella. "Entonces, dime, mi devota_ nee' ka_. Dime por qué. Dime cuál de ellos te ha estado dando tu gozo de mujer, ¿o han sido todos ellos?"

"¡Vete a la mierda!"

Bella se puso en pie, sobre sus talones y huyó del gran salón.

Kil respiró calmadamente para tranquilizarse antes de atacar a Edward. "¡Así se hace, hermano! Supongo que disfrutas tener a tu _nee' ka _de mal humor contigo. Me parece que acababas de a hacer las paces con ella y ya has vuelto a salirte de ellas".

Edward golpeó su puño sobre la mesa, tumbando copas de vino y platos de cristal. "¡Cómo te atreves a defenderla!"

"¡Ella no ha hecho nada!"

"¿Oh? ¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Porque ella guarda todos sus encantos para ti?"

"Tú…", gritó Kil "…ya has ido demasiado lejos".

"No tanto como tú con ella anoche". "¡Fue un banquete de consumación!"

Edward sacudió su mano por el aire escuetamente. "No me importa lo que haya sido. ¡Hiciste todo menos follarla ahí mismo en el suelo!"

"Yo no le hice más a Bella, y quizá mucho menos que lo que tú le hiciste a la _nee' ka _de Jasper durante su banquete de consumación. Y como sólo la nee' ka del mayor necesita ser calmada, ambos sabemos que no eras un marido menor para ella". Cuando Edward se ruborizó, Kil sonrió sin humor. "Ahora veo de qué se trata tu temperamento".

"No sé a qué te refieres", gruñó a la defensiva.

"Sí hermano, entiendes". Kil se puso en pie, preparándose para salir al campo. "Te sientes peor que una _bestia-heeka _por exponer a tu mujer y follarla como un perro ante los guerreros comunes". Kil sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. "Deberías haber estado agradecida de que tu nee'ka todavía te hablara, pero como ella fue tan buena que te perdonó, la castigas por ello en lugar de darle las gracias".

Edward cerró los ojos y bajó su cabeza entre sus manos. "Ella jamás me perdonará ahora", susurró él. "Jamás. Lo sé".

Kil suspiró profundamente. "Estás equivocado, hermano". Le dio una palmada a Edward en la espalda. "Si tan sólo abrieras tus ojos tontos, podrías darte cuenta de cuánto te quiere la pequeña mujer".

Edward encontró a Bella en Pika's Place, sentada con desaliento en un taburete de cantina intentando emborracharse. Afortunadamente ni Death ni Glok estaban en ninguna parte a la vista, de lo contrario, Edward no estaba seguro de que él hubiera podido controlar su temperamento. De hecho, no había muchos a la vista a esta hora del día, salvo una pareja de rezagados por ahí.

Cuando Bella levanto la vista de su botella de alcohol ilegal y lo vio, ella rápidamente apartó su mirada, murmurando algo sobre todos los antros de ginebra del mundo y su suerte de que él llegara a la suya. Él no estaba seguro, pero Edward presintió que era su sarcasmo de la primera dimensión en acción otra vez.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?" Bella le hizo la pregunta con un suspiro mientras frotaba sus sienes, como si ella estuviera demasiado cansada para discutir con él

"Vine por ti, _nee' ka_".

"¿Por qué?"

"Perteneces conmigo", dijo Edward suavemente.

Bella resopló. "Y con todos los demás, según dices", refunfuñó ella.

Edward se estremeció, odiándose por lo que dijo en el gran salón. "Pani, por favor. Yo no lo hice a propósito. Yo sólo estaba… sólo…"

"¿Sólo qué?"

"Furioso con mí mismo"

Bella se giró sobre el taburete. Y le dio una mirada de arriba abajo con curiosidad. Cuando abrió su boca para decir algo, cerró sus dientes de golpe, y se lo pensó mejor. Balanceándose, ella estaba a punto de beber otro sorbo del alcohol ilegal, pero vaciló cuando sintió que un extraño aleteo atravesó su vientre. Era la cuarta o quinta vez que sentía eso en las últimas semanas.

"Por favor, mis corazones", suplicó Edward en voz baja detrás de ella. Estrechándola y apretándola entre sus brazos gruesos y musculosos alrededor de ella con fuerza,

frotó la mejilla suave como la seda de Bella con su propia mejilla áspera. "Por favor

sólo ven a un paseo en mi vehículo y hablemos. Yo me disculparé, y explicaré mi comportamiento".

"Edward…" vaciló Bella, evidentemente indecisa. "No lo sé. Yo-"

"Por favor". Él la apretó, abrazándola como si temiera soltarla. "Yo no puedo", confesó con voz ronca, "pasar ni una salida más de la luna como hice cuando me encerraste fuera de nuestras recámaras". Meciéndola suavemente de un lado a otro en el taburete, Edward le imploró una vez más. "Por favor, pequeña", susurró con voz ronca, "Yo te otorgaré cualquier bendición salvo dejarme si vienes conmigo ahora".

No le era necesario a Bella adivinar si Edward se sentía tan mal como parecía, porque sus alhajas matrimoniales le decían que era probable que hasta se sintiera peor. Estaba asustado de que ella no lo perdonara, asustado de que hubiera dañado su relación de forma irreparable, y completamente aterrorizado de que ella buscara la manera de dejarlo.

"¡Ay, está bien!". Ella suspiró decidiendo ceder un poquito y escucharlo. "Viajare contigo en tu vehículo y escucharé lo que tienes que decir".

"Gracias", contestó Edward en una voz baja. Sin darle a Bella tiempo para que cambiara de opinión, él la levantó y la acunó en sus brazos mientras se iban de Pika's con grandes zancadas.

"Pensé que querías hablar".

Edward no había dicho ni una palabra desde el momento en que tomaron asiento en el vehículo Q'an Tal. Sin embargo, lo que él había hecho estaba demostrando ser mucho más efectivo para Bella: su espalda contra su pecho, él simplemente la sostenía.

Despojada de su qi' ka con el masivo pene de Edward incrustado con firmeza en ella, Bella se había sorprendido al principio cuando él no había hecho ningún intento de darse placer con ella. Él no hizo ningún movimiento, nada que le diera liberación, simplemente se sentó allí y sostuvo a Kyra con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de dejarla ir.

La estaba afectando.

Sólo estar sentada en su regazo, sostenida por este hombre primitivo que necesitaba acercarse cuanto más fuera posible físicamente a su pareja, le estaba destruyendo poco a poco sus defensas. Era como si no pudiera soportar el pensamiento de ser alejado de ella ni siquiera como para permitirle sentarse en el asiento junto a él.

Edward abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Bella mientras que el vehículo de cristal negro serpenteaba sin rumbo por Sand City. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello, apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro, cerró los ojos y la abrazó posesivamente. No dijo nada, no hizo gestos ni movimiento.

Bella comenzaba a pensar que Edward nunca empezaría a hablar, ni para contestar su pregunta, pero finalmente lo hizo.

"No le veo propósito a las palabras, mis corazones, excepto para decir que lo siento, porque fueron mis palabras las que te lastimaron en primer lugar". Él suspiró, su tono antinaturalmente tenue. "Pero 'me arrepiento' difícilmente arregla el dolor del todo, ¿no?"

"No lo sé", dijo Bella en murmullo con voz dulce, "pero me gustaría oír las palabras de todas formas y saber que las quieres decir".

"Ah _pani_, por supuesto que me arrepiento, y por supuesto que es verdad". Edward respiró profundamente, el aroma del cabello de Bella provocaba sus sentidos. "Estaba enojado conmigo mismo, pero nunca tuve el derecho de desquitarme contigo".

"No lo entiendo". Bella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, sin entender. "¿Por qué estabas enojado contigo mismo?"

"¿Porqué?" Edward se quedó boquiabierto. Atónito, él parpadeó dos veces antes de contestar. "Por dejar que los celos pudrieran mi cerebro, por ser un Compañero Sagrado animal que necesitaba probar que podía darte placer mejor que cualquier otro frente a mis hombres en la pasada salida de luna".

"¿Estás enojado por eso?" Bella se mordió el labio. "¿De verdad?" "¿No lo estabas tú?" preguntó incrédulo él.

"En realidad, no". Ante la fuerte inhalación de Edward, Bella no pudo evitar reírse.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" rugió él.

"Sólo tienes que entender cómo es de donde vengo". Bella recostó su cabeza otra vez en el pecho de Edward y se puso sentimental por su crianza. "En la tierra, el placer sexual se ve de forma negativa. Incluso algunos tipos de actos eróticos compartidos entre compañeros comprometidos se consideran amorales. De hecho, en mi propio país, eh, colonia, ahí hay varios estados, quiero decir, sectores, en los que la estimulación oral es ilegal".

"Por la diosa", se quejó Edward, "Me hubieran encerrado el mismo día en que mi padre me trajo mi primer _Kefa_".

"No tenemos _Kefas _en la tierra, pero entiendo tu punto". Bella miró distraídamente las preciosas casas de cristal a las que le pasaban por arriba mientras continuaba su explicación. "Cuando yo vine a Tryston, yo me sentí como la primera vez que tu padre te regaló una _Kefa_". Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "Yo quería probar todo, recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí, descubrir por mí misma lo que me excitaba y lo que no me excitaba".

Edward vio su primera sonrisa. "Tú estás resultando ser más de lo que un guerrero pudiera esperar. Un lascivo equipaje, eres tú", dijo él en broma.

Bella extendió su mano tras sí y la pasó por la mandíbula de Edward. Se volvió hacia ella, acariciando su palma con satisfacción. "Pero me encanta, Edward. Todos los días aprendo algo más de mí sexualmente. Estoy llegando a comprender mis necesidades de una manera que no había entendido nunca antes de que vinieras a mi vida, o quizá debo decir, corrieras a mi vida".

Él sonrió con el recuerdo de la reclamación. "Entonces, me alegro de haber sido yo quien te haya dado este tiempo para las experiencias". Él le tomó la mano y la besó suavemente.

"Yo también", confesó Bella.

Edward apretó a su nee'ka con fuerza. "Entonces, ¿lo que dices es que viste nuestro apareamiento en la fiesta de consumación de la pasada salida de luna como otra de estas experiencias?"

"Sí".

Él gruñó. "Desearía poder verlo de esa manera y tal vez lo haría si te hubiera tomado por las razones correctas". Doblando el cuello, él la besó con dulzura en el hombro. "Pero te agradezco por no odiarme por eso", dijo él en voz baja.

"Yo jamás te podría odiar". Bella sacudió su cabeza. "Jamás".

"Ah, _nee' ka_". Edward le besó la mejilla, entonces viró su rostro ligeramente para besar la punta de su nariz. "No merezco a alguien tan buena como tú".

Cuando Bella indicó que quería darse la vuelta en su regazo, Edward de alguna manera lo logró sin romper su íntima unión. Riendo ante su escandalosa habilidad, ella extendió la mano y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Besando a Edward primero en los labios, luego deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca, ella comenzó a balancear sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre él.

"Ah, _nee'ka_". Edward dejó el beso por un momento y le agarró una nalga con su mano. "Quédate quieta, dulzura, y yo usaré mis poderes para balancearte".

"Mmmm". Con los ojos cerrados, Bella sonrió ante la sensación familiar de la erección sobresaliente de su marido enterrada dentro de ella, dándole placer. Ella lo besó otra vez antes de agregar, "A propósito…"

"¿Sí?"

"Descubrí algo más sobre mí anoche".

"¿Oh?" Edward convocó su cuerpo, meciéndola más rápido. Ella gimió hedonísticamente y contuvo el aliento. "¿Y qué fue eso, mi pequeña lujuriosa?"

Bella sonrió sin abrir sus ojos. "Soy una exhibicionista".

* * *

**Hola**!

**Como verán Edward metió la pata otra vez, lo bueno es que se disculpo y Bella lo perdonó.****Espero disfrutarán el capítulo y prometo actualizar esta semana. **

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y a las que solo leen también.**

**Cuídense. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

"¿Por qué no lo confiesas de una vez?" Bella le sonrió a Rosalie, quien ahora estaba recostada a su lado en la cama real. Ella continuó pinchando a su mejor amiga para que confesara la verdad. "Estás enamorada de tu esposo. No hay delito en eso. ¡Sólo dilo!"

Acostada sobre un codo, Rosalie apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. "Y ¿cómo sabes que estoy enamorada del hombre?"

"Hmm… déjame pensar". Apoyada sobre un codo, de frente a Rosalie, Bella se tocó el mentón y fingió considerar en serio el asunto. "¿Será porque esta es la primera vez que alguien te ve en siete", ella alzó sus dedos, "días? Sin embargo, no es la primera vez que alguien te oye", contestó con aire de suficiencia.

Rosalie jadeó. Su mano voló a su corazón. "¿La gente escuchaba desde la puerta?"

"Las sirvientas hablan".

"¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué dijeron?"

Bella parpadeó rápidamente y cayó de espaldas, con los brazos sobre su cabeza. "Oh Emmett", gimió con su mejor imitación de Rosalie, "Haz que las alhajas me canten, papi, haz que caaaaanten".

"Ay Dios". Mortificada, Rosalie se cubrió los ojos con la mano. "Estoy tan avergonzada".

Riendo, Bella le apartó la mano a Rosalie de su rostro. "No lo estés. Esa es la belleza de Tryston, ¿no lo ves? " Ella se encogió de hombros. "Si en algo te ayuda a sentirte mejor, yo lo hice con Edward en una recámara llena de guerreros y se lo supliqué".

"Uuuhh muchacha, no lo hiciste".

"Definitivamente lo hice".

"¿Por qué me da la sensación de que estás orgullosa de eso?"

Bella sonrió. "Porque lo estoy". Apoyándose sobre su codo, hizo un gesto hacia su mejor amiga con la otra mano. "Allá en la tierra, nunca habría tenido el valor de hacer algo así, a pesar de que había fantaseado con hacerlo frente a otros como un millón de veces. Pero aquí, es diferente. Nadie piensa menos de ti por complacer tus fantasías. En Tryston, yo me siento…"

"Hermosa".

"Sexi".

"Pecaminosa"

"Malvada".

Ambas mujeres se rieron, disfrutando las bromas femeninas que echaron de menos durante su separación.

"Ay, está bien, lo confieso". Rosalie gruñó cómicamente, cayendo de espaldas y arrojando sus manos dramáticamente sobre su cabeza. "Estoy enamorada del hombre. ¿Está bien? ¿Ya estás satisfecha?"

"Uh huh". Bella sonrió. "Yo no podría estar…" Con los ojos agrandados, su sonrisa vaciló un poco. "Yo no podría…"

Rosalie se sentó rápidamente, la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Bella la alarmó. "Muchacha, ¿Qué sucede?" Cuando la única respuesta de Bella fue palidecer y apretar su estómago, Rosalie pasó de alarmada a frenética. "¡Bella!" ella gritó. "¡Por favor, corazón- háblame!"

Bella se agarró el estómago y se arrastró hasta la mitad de la cama. "Rose", jadeó entre respiraciones, "Ayuda… Por favor".

"¡¿Qué quieres que haga?!"

Bella sacudió la cabeza, sin saber realmente lo que ella necesitaba, pero se daba cuenta que ella necesitaba algo. "Abrázame", jadeó.

Rosalie acunó la cabeza de Bella en su regazo y acarició su cabello con suavidad. Ella hizo eso por unos quince minutos más, con la esperanza de que el dolor se fuera. "¿Qué pasa, Corazón? ¿Fue algo que comiste?"

La respiración de Bella se dificultaba más y más. Gimiendo, ella agarró el brazo de Rosalie.

"¡Muchacha, voy por ayuda!"

"¡No!" Bella cerró sus ojos y gritó cuando un dolor agudo le retorció el vientre. "No me dejes". Sin poderse controlar, Bella gimió como un animal moribundo mientras sentía un torrente de líquido tibio brotar de su interior y derramarse por sus piernas.

Rosalie gritó cuando una sustancia azul brillante similar al plasma las empapó a ambas. "¡Santo Cielo! ¡Bella, debo ir por ayuda! ¡Ahora!"

Bella sacudió la cabeza aún mientras gemía, luchando por respirar. "No. Me dejes. Sola. Para. Morir… Por favor", jadeó entre sollozos.

Rosalie apartó a Bella de ella y saltó de la cama, corriendo hacia las puertas. "¡No te dejaré!" gritó ella, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "¡Sólo le diré a un guardia que llame a Edward!"

Rosalie abrió las puertas de par en par y salió corriendo por el corredor de cristal negro. Al ver a Jake y Gio parados del otro lado del pasillo, ella gritó a todo pulmón, "¡Traigan ayuda! ¡Bella está muriendo!"

Jake y Gio se pusieron pálidos. Embobados mirando a la reina de Ti Q'won y luego mirándose el uno al otro, y luego se fueron. "¡Nosotros alertaremos al Gran Rey!" Jake gritó por encima de su hombro. Sin perder tiempo, Gio y él corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el gran salón.

Rosalie volvió corriendo a la habitación y se detuvo en seco frente a la cama elevada. "Dulce señor en el cielo", dijo ella en murmullo, agarrándose el cuello, con los ojos sobresalidos.

"¡Rosalie, Ayúdame!" Bella sollozó, agarrándose el estómago y extendiendo las piernas mientras comenzaba a sacar una estructura ovalada del tamaño de un mamut fuera de su cuerpo.

Apunto de desmayarse, Rosalie se llevó una mano a la frente. "¡Muchacha, estás poniendo un huevo!"

Desesperada, y como nunca había visto a alguien poner un huevo antes, Rosalie comenzó a gritar histericamente, y corrió hacia las puertas otra vez. Lanzando las puertas de par en par, ella gritó: "¡Ayuda! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Ella está poniendo huevos aquí! Ay, dios mío, ¡ella está poniendo huevos!"

#####

Edward, Kil y Emmett habían estado compartido una botella de matpow añejo en el gran salón cuando los tres vieron simultáneamente a Jake y Gio que corrían a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Al darse cuenta instintivamente de que algo andaba muy mal, el trío de hermanos se puso de pie de un salto. "¿Qué sucede?" Rugió Edward.

Jake llegó primero a la mesa elevada. Jadeando fuertemente, se agarró para no perder el equilibrio, mientras Gio llegaba a su lado. "La reina Rosalie dice…" Jake agarró su estómago, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Qué?" rugió Emmett. "¿Qué dice mi _nee' ka_?"

"Es la Gran Reina", suspiró Gio.

"Sí", confirmó Jake entre jadeos. "Se está muriendo".

#####

Edward y sus hermanos no tenían idea de lo que encontrarían al llegar a las suites reales. Pensamientos tan fatales que trajeron lágrimas a sus ojos y revolotearon por la mente de Edward, pero nada- nada- lo hubiera podido preparar para esto.

La _nee' ka _de Emmett estaba parada al lado de la cama elevada gritando con histeria, agarrando un saco _pani _contra su pecho, mientras que Bella gemía y sollozaba, intentando poner otro. Con los corazones llenos de alivio y euforia, Edward respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. "Por la diosa", dijo en murmullo, abrumado por la emoción.

"¡Estás a punto de convertirte en padre!" Kil sonrió, y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"¡Por dos criaturas!" dijo Emmett entusiasmado incluso cuando le tapaba la boca con una mano a su _nee' ka _mientras ella gemía y le quitaba el primer saco _pani_. "Está bien, mis corazones". Emmett le sonrió a su esposa. "Estos no son más que bebes, niña tonta".

Los ojos de Rosalie se agrandaron. Después de que Emmett le entregó un saco _pani _a Edward, que sonreía encantado, ella quitó la mano de Emmett de su boca y pisoteó su pie.

"¡Ay!"

"¡B-Bebes!" farfulló Rosalie. "¡Pensamos que estaba muriendo! ¿Por qué nadie nos dijo que ustedes ponen huevos para tener bebes por aquí? Santo Cristo en el cielo", sollozó ella, "¡Yo jamás tendré uno"

"Basta, _nee' ka_", ordenó Emmett, con las fosas nasales dilatadas. "¡Por supuesto que vas a incubar a mis bebes!"

"Bien", lloriqueó ella, su mentón se movió un poquito hacia arriba con terquedad, "¡ya veremos de eso!"

"¡Sí, claro que lo veremos! ¡Lo veremos mientras estés acostada en la cama y empolles!"

"Basta, ustedes dos". Kil agitó una mano cerca de ellos. "Bella sigue dando a luz al otro saco _pani_".

Inmediatamente arrepentida, Rosalie se inclinó sobre la cama y agarró la mano de Bella. Bella se tomó el tiempo para sonreírle a su mejor amiga entre gemidos de dolor y maldiciones dirigidas a su esposo. "¡Esto es lo más despreciable que has hecho!" gimió ella. "¡Cómo no pudiste prepararme! ¡Cómo pudiste no decirme que yo llevaba huevos!"

"Pero mis corazones, yo no lo sabía. Debiste haberme dicho la primera vez que sentiste los revoloteos de la barriga".

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Bella lloró histéricamente y se llevó una mano a la frente. "Estoy poniendo huevos. ¡Rose, estoy poniendo huevos! "

Emmett vio que los ojos de su nee'ka se abrían con horror y simpatía. Él evitó su inevitable grito al poner una mano sobre su boca nuevamente.

"¡Ay dios mío!" gritó Bella, aferrándose al brazo libre de Edward. Escenas de la película Alien le pasaron por la mente. De repente, ella estaba más que sorprendida y asustada, ella estaba completamente aterrorizada. "¿Van a ser humanos?" gimió ella.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Rosalie agitó sus manos hacia arriba y abajo rápidamente y gritó detrás de la mano de Emmett. Entonces al fin, sin poder soportar más sorpresas, sus ojos se volvieron hacia su cabeza y cayó inerte contra su esposo, desmayándose en sus brazos.

"Alabada sea la diosa", dijo Emmett en murmullo. Sacudiendo la cabeza mientras levantaba a su pequeña _nee' ka _y la mecía en sus brazos. "Estaba a punto de volverme loco".

"¿Serán humanos?" gritó Bella de nuevo.

"No", vociferó Edward con arrogancia, su mandíbula rígida con el orgullo de la línea Q'an Tal. "Mi fuerza de vida no hace más que trystonnis". Kil le dio una palmada en la espalda a Edward, con cuidado de no molestar el _saco pani _que su hermano cogía contra su pecho con reverencia. "Creo que lo que ella quiere decir es si las niñas se parecerán a nosotros, no como un _pugmuff_, o una bestia _heeka _o alguna otra criatura".

"Oh, sí". Edward movió su mano con desdén.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras inhalaba uno de dolor. "¡Ay dios!", gimió ella, "¡La cosa azul viene otra vez!"

"¡Kil!" rugió Edward.

"¿Sí?"

"Agárralo".

#####

Dos horas después, Rosalie estaba sentada en una cama recién hecha al lado de Bella y Edward, cantándole a las niñas que cada padre tenía en sus brazos. Emmett estaba de pie detrás de ella, sonriendo. "¡Mis sobrinas son adorables!" exclamó ella mientras frotaba un dedo suave sobre la paja de rizos de color de las bayas de fuego en la cabeza de ambas.

Bella, quien todavía se maravillaba del hecho de que acababa de dar luz a dos bellas hijas después de haberlas llevado no más de unas pocas semanas, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió a sus bebes. "Lo son. Sólo míralas", dijo con orgullo como una verdadera madre, con una lágrima formándose en sus ojos.

"Son perfección pura", confesó Edward con un suspiro de satisfacción, mientras frotaba suavemente su barbilla sobre la cabeza esponjosa de la pequeña Zora.

"Deja que yo la cargue, hermano". Kil se dejó caer junto a Rosalie y extendió sus grandes manos.

Edward frunció el ceño, mientras le daba una mirada altanera a su hermano. "Acabo de arreglármelas para alejarla de su tía, tonto. Además, la pequeña Zora necesita pasar tiempo con su papá". Él le echó un vistazo a Bella y frunció el ceño. "Ahora que pienso en ello, la pequeña Zara no ha estado conmigo lo suficiente conmigo todavía. _Nee' ka_, devuélvemela".

Bella resopló, lanzando a su esposo una mirada indignada que lo hizo retroceder de inmediato.

Rosalie, por otro lado, no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Ella se imaginó que la culpabilidad funcionaría donde las órdenes autocráticas de Edward no lo habían hecho. "Después de toda la preocupación que me hiciste pasar, muchacha, por lo menos puedes hacer es dejar que yo cargue a Zara por un minuto".

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió. "La última vez que dijiste eso, acaparaste a Zora por una hora".

Edward gruñó en acuerdo, pero no levantó la vista de la niña en cuestión.

"No fui solo yo", dijo Rosalie majestuosamente, "Emmett también la cargó".

"Sí", dijo Emmett sentimentalmente, mientras abrazaba a Rosalie desde atrás. "Cuando yo acuné a la pequeña Zora en mis brazos, me dieron ganas de llevar a mi nee' ka otra vez a las pieles de vesha y no dejar que se levantara hasta que ella empollara".

Kil carraspeó. "¿Debo recordarles a todos que yo todavía no he cargado a ninguna de mis sobrinas todavía?" Él puso los ojos en blanco. "Por la diosa, Edward ni si quiera me dejó cargar los sacos _pani _mientras se estaban incubando durante la hora después de empollar. Él se aferró a ellas como un miserable que acumula créditos".

Edward resopló con arrogancia. "Un hombre tiene derecho de cargar el fruto que sus entrañas fértiles produjeron".

Bella gimió, rodando los ojos ante el egoísmo de Edward.

"¡Ya ves!" Rosalie aprovechó la oportunidad para su ventaja, tomando a la pequeña Zara con cuidado en sus brazos. Bella sonrió y se rindió. "Su tío Kil no la ha cargado todavía", Rosalie le hablaba mientras acunaba al bebé en sus brazos, emitiendo sonidos arrulladores.

"Es extraño, Rose, pero todavía no estoy sosteniendo un bebé". Sonriendo ante las payasadas de su cuñada, Kil se acercó a ella y luego frotó el mechón de pelo suave sobre la cabeza de Zara. Rose le sonrió a Kil, luego le mostró cómo sostener a un pequeño bebé antes de colocar a su sobrina en sus enormes brazos. Zara se dirigió al rudo guerrero de inmediato, emitiendo sonidos arrulladores.

Kil le sonrió a su sobrina. "Ambas tienen nuestros ojos, hermano", le informó él a los hombres de linaje Q'an Tal con orgullo.

"Sí", contestó Emmett mientras se agachaba para frotar la mejilla de Zara. "Y el cabello del color de las bayas de fuego de Bella".

Edward gimió de forma dolorosa. "Por la diosa, yo estaré peleando con guerreros por todos lados cuando sean mayores de edad".

"Ellas necesitan casarse sólo con reyes menores de grandes riquezas", anunció Kil con una inclinación de cabeza.

"Sí", se quejó Emmett, "No hay buenos altos señores, que sean capaces de controlar sus propios sectores".

"Por favor". Bella rodo los ojos y gruñó. "¡Las niñas tienen dos horas!"

"Nunca está demás", dijo Edward fríamente "prepararse para estas cosas con mucha antelación".

"Sí", Kil y Emmett refunfuñaron en acuerdo.

"Esto es maravilloso". Rosalie se acercó a Kil y dobló su cuello para besar a Zara en la parte de arriba de su cabecita. "De donde nosotras venimos, las mujeres llevan a sus bebes por nueve meses antes de dar a luz".

"¡Nueve meses!" Kil hizo una mueca de dolor. "Por la diosa, los huevos deben ser muy grandes".

"Nosotras no empollamos huevos", dijo Rosalie altivamente. "Damos a luz a bebés preincubados". Ella frunció los labios en una mueca. "Aunque en retrospectiva confieso", admitió, "que lo prefiero de esta manera".

Kil gruñó. "Más te vale. Emmett te va a hacer poner cuanto antes seguramente". Sus labios se levantaron hasta formar una sonrisa irónica. "Después de verte en acción con Bella empollando, yo no me perdería el tuyo ni por todos los reinos de Tryston". Kil sólo se rió cuando Emmett gimió y Rosalie le lanzó una mirada de "¡Muy gracioso!".

"Hablando de la forma en que hacemos las cosas en la tierra ..." Bella se mordió el labio, mirando primero a una hija y luego a la otra. Una alarma sonó dentro de ella mientras consideraba algo en lo que no había pensado antes. Agarrándose uno de sus pezones y pellizcándolo, entró en pánico cuando confirmó sus sospechas.

"Muchacha, ¿qué haces?" preguntó Rosalie.

"No tengo leche en mis senos", dijo Bella en murmullo, aterrada.

"¡Ay, no!" Rosalie le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla, y luego miró a Edward. "¿Cómo las alimentará?"

"¿Leche?" Edward levantó la vista de Zora, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué clase de leche?"

"Yo dije", repitió Bella, "No tengo leche en mis senos para alimentar a las niñas

con ella".

¡Yeeck! Emmett se estremeció, sus labios se contornaron con disgusto. "Le rezaré a la diosa que no".

Kil parecía aterrado. "¿Quieres decir que cuando tú concibes el fruto de un hombre humano, tus senos se atiborran con leche?" Cuando ambas mujeres asintieron con la cabeza, él negó con la cabeza. "Por las arenas, eso es casi asqueroso".

"¡Es nutritivo!" chilló Bella, ofendida. Todavía preocupada, ella se viró hacia Edward. "¿Entonces cómo alimentaré a nuestras hijas?"

Edward puso los ojos en blanco como si la respuesta fuera obvia. "Lo mismo que ellas mamaron cuando estaban dentro de tu vientre antes de salir del cascarón. Jugo dulce".

"¿Jugo dulce?"

"Sí".

Las cejas de Rosalie se alzarón hasta formar uno de sus famosos fruncidos de ceño. "¿Te refieres a esa cosa azul brillante que salió de ella como algo en una película de terror?"

"Sí".

Cuando Edward no explico su respuesta, Bella movió la mano hacia él. "¿Entonces no se alimentan de mis senos?"

"Por supuesto que los amamantaras, _nee' ka_" Edward sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, como si se viera obligado a alejarse de la importante tarea de abrazar a Zora para explicarle el camino a un tonto. "Pero cuando das el fruto de un guerrero Trystonni", presumió con orgullo, "tus senos se atiborran con jugo dulce, no con leche". Él hizo una mueca, imitando la reacción de sus hermanos. "¿Quién rayos por las arenas ha oído de algo tan disparado? Leche, ¡Yeeck!"

Bella y Rosalie compartieron un desconcertado ceño fruncido. Resoplando y sin paciencia, Bella cruzó sus brazos sobre sus senos y le frunció el ceño a su esposo. "¿Cuándo viene el jugo dulce, Edward? Yo no tengo".

"No temas, nee' ka. Zora y Zara son mis primeras, pero he oído decir a otros guerreros que es unas horas después de la salida del cascarón antes que se llenen los senos de mani".

_Mani_-mami en Trystonni, pensó Bella. "¿Pero vendrá?"

"Por supuesto". Kil asintió con la cabeza sucintamente. Luego, dirigiendo su mirada a Bella, se lamió los labios y sonrió. "¡Cómo te envidio, hermano!"

Edward y Emmett se rieron entre dientes con lujuria, causando que Bella y Rosalie se miraran y arquearan sus cejas. "¿Porqué?" preguntó Rosalie sin rodeos.

Kil movió sus cejas con picardía, sus ojos recorrieron la silueta del cuerpo de Rosalie. "Se dice que un guerrero tiene dificultades para no montar su _nee' ka _a cada hora del día mientras ella está atiborrada de jugo dulce".

Rosalie se llevó una mano a la frente. "Ustedes me están dando un dolor de cabeza".

"A mi igual", lloriqueó Bella. "¿Nadie por aquí me puede dar una respuesta directa? Todo esto de hablar en adivinanzas es una tontería".

Los labios de Kil se curvaron con ironía. Mírate en un espejo holográfico en unas pocas horas y tendrás la mitad de tu enigma estará resuelto".

"¿Y la otra mitad?"

"Hmm", murmuro Kil. "Depende de mi hermano mostrarte".

* * *

**.**

**Hola a todas!**

**Tenia muchas ganas de subir este capitulo, realmente no se cual es mi parte favorita. **

**Algunas ya sospechaban que estaba embarazada pero seguro no se esperaban esto, a mi me encanto todo!**

**jaja espero sus comentarios a quienes gusten platicarme su opinión.**

**Gracias a todas por leer y por los comentarios!**


End file.
